Arendelle's Secrets
by TheTrueDisneyQueen
Summary: Before the isolation there was a little girl, then there were two. An unbreakable bond formed, and then suddenly it was gone. A long isolation brought a rift between two sisters, however, no one knows what truly went on behind the castle walls. Now it's time to find out. From birth to Adulthood, what did two royal sisters actually experience? You'll just have to read and find out!
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

It was a crisp winter day in Arendelle, full of celebration and laughter, for a new princess was born. Her name was Princess Elsa, and she was the joy of her parent's lives. Looking down at their daughter many thoughts went through each of their minds. The main thought though was how much they loved her, even with her rare appearance. She had fair skin, the fairest the Kingdom had ever seen; her piercing blue eyes were almost startling. However, the most mysterious thing was the small tuft of Platinum blonde hair on the top of her head. Neither parent, nor grandparent, nor great grandparent beared this hair colour. In fact, in all of Arendelle's recorded history, not a single person possessed Elsa's features. This didn't matter to her parent's though. No, when they looked down at her they saw a beautiful little princess, who would grow to be a great Queen. However, her appearance did earn her the nickname 'Snowflake' from her father, King Agdar, almost immediately after her birth. The princess was a gift and the years to come would be a joyous time for all.


	2. An Heir

**An Heir**

King Agdar and Queen Idunn looked down on their newborn child fondly, smiling they looked at each other briefly before turning their attention back to their daughter. "Hello little snowflake" said Agdar softly. The Queen chuckled amazed at her husband's ability to give the perfect nickname to anyone. "You know she will need a real name, like within the next hour. There is a royal announcement to be made by the King addressing the royal birth you know." "Yes, I am well aware of that." Replied Agdar, shaking his head with laughter.

Pausing for a moment in thought he continued, "Well what about Anna, you did say you liked the name." Idunn responded in a heartbeat. "No, she is not an Anna, she's too delicate. She looks to be smart, shy, elegant and a wonderful daughter. I think an Anna would be more energetic and mischievous." she countered, never looking up from her daughter. "Okay…" Agdar trailed off at a loss for words. Normally he was very well spoken always able to say the right thing at the right time. But there was something about Idunn that never ceased to amaze him, and he never knew quite what to say. Nevertheless, he wanted to come up with the perfect name, one fit for a Queen while not being too formal… He became lost in his own thoughts, gazing outside, at the crowd of people gathering, no doubt waiting for his speech. However, he was pulled from his thoughts by Idunn. She had said something but Agdar could not imagine what. Taking a deep breath he blurted out "What?"

Idunn chuckled. "I knew you were not listening dear." Agdar looked at his feet ashamed, before gazing at his daughter again. "Elsa" uttered the Queen. "What?" asked Agdar. Idunn looked into his eyes. "Elsa," she said, slower this time. "Her name should be Elsa; it is perfect for a future Queen, and a little snowflake." a small smile formed on Agdar's face. He looked down into his little snowflakes wide eyes, then back into his wife's milky blue eyes. "Elsa," he paused and thought for a moment. "Do you, like it…?" Idunn asked tentatively, when silence engulfed the room. "Like it, I love it," replied Agdar with the biggest goofiest smile, completely befitting of a King. "I could kiss you" quickly the smile fell from his face, replaced by a look of shock. Looking back at Idunn, he continued, "I mean, I'd like to. I'd… may I? We may… I mean" Agdar mentally face palmed, not sure why he was babbling. "We may," replied his wife, a smile gracing her face. Without much thought, Agdar bent down, careful not to jostle Elsa and pulled his wife in for a passionate kiss.

Shortly after, a knock was sounded throughout the room. "Enter," called out Agdar, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders. A kindly servant entered and gave a quick curtsy. "It is time for your speech, Your Majesty.," she said. "Ah, yes. I will follow shortly, please inform the guards and prepare the guests." Replied Agdar a small smile on his lips. He liked to think the servants were friends who should be treated as such. He never asked for formalities or titles, in fact more than once he had asked his servants to call him by name, as had his wife. Alas, they never learned and eventually he gave up, reducing himself to becoming slightly more formal with them. Turning his attention to his wife, he took Elsa from her and helped Idunn out of bed. After allowing her a moment to freshen up before going out in public, they smiled at each other and their daughter. Agdar carefully handed Elsa back to Idunn and they headed toward the balcony where Agdar would make a speech before mingling for a short time in the courtyard with the townspeople and various guests.


	3. Coldness

**Coldness**

"Ahem, King Agdar of Arendelle, Queen Idunn of Arendelle, and Princess Elsa of Arendelle" Announced Kai, one of the royal advisors to the King, and a long time butler to the royal family. As Kai stepped off the stage, King Agdar accompanied by his wife stepped out. Both walked out elegantly with broad smiles and turned to the gathering crowd. "Thank you citizens of Arendelle for attending this memorable occasion. Four hours ago at 4:57 ante meridian, the first-born heir to the throne was born. A girl at 5 pounds 6 ounces; her name is Princess Elsa Mari Idina Idunn Annette of Arendelle." Spoke Agdar, in a loud booming voice. Although, Idunn preferred to refer to it as his 'King' voice. Slowly the crowd's attention turned from the King, to the Princess, before the King continued. "May she grow into a beautiful and distinguished Queen" finished Agdar. It was at this moment the newborn princess opened her eyes and stared at her father. Slowly a small smile graced her face and she laughed. Her parents smiled back lovingly and headed off the balcony into the crowd to meet and great with their guests.

As the royal family made their way around the courtyard, pausing to chat with various citizens the Queen began to notice something strange. Elsa was slowly beginning to grow colder. At first, she passed it off as a slight chill in the air and her age, opting to ask a guard to retrieve a warm blanket to wrap her in, rather than end the festivities. _That is odd; I didn't think it was that cold outside. Oh well, she is only a baby. Like what… six hours old now. I shouldn't be so hard on her."_ Thought Idunn as she sat on a bench wrapping her daughter in the soft woolen blanket. As she finished, she smiled, stood and went to rejoin her husband, who at the moment was talking with a few dignitaries from nearby kingdoms who were attending the celebration.

Half an hour later though, Elsa's slight chill had grown. The coldness of her skin radiated through the blanket leaving Idunn shivering. _I don't want to bother everyone, but I am so cold. Why is Elsa completely unaffected by the cold… unless, no she cannot be. She is the heir and everything…. She is just sleeping. Yes just sleeping, babies do that right._ Thought Idunn. As she kept thinking, she thought she should make sure. She needed to know whether her daughter was alive or not. She knew it to be silly, but she could not help but wonder, with Elsa seemingly unaffected by the cold and even rather content.So, she picked her up and gently rocked her, and spoke to her attempting to wake her up. Slowly Elsa opened one eye groggily and then the other. Looking around confused, she looked up at her mother, not emitting a sound. ' _Wait, don't babies cry when they wake up.'_ thought Idunn _._ Elsa then gave a small yawn, glanced around and went right back to sleep. Idunn gently laughed, all the while thinking how peculiar her daughter was and at such a young age too. Walking back to her husband… again, she could not help but shiver. Although she still didn't understand why, she knew they would have to return to the castle soon, lest she get frostbite, or worse

Ten minutes later Idunn knew, she just knew she had to go inside with her daughter. She did not know why, but she knew things would not be good if they stayed. She hated to do it, but she interrupted her husband and told him everything. Well she may have left out how she thought Elsa was dead for a while. However, before she could even finish Agdar had called Kai over, explained they were retiring for the rest of the day, and were not to be disturbed. "Of course Your Majesties, I will adjourn the guests and alert the royal staff." Giving a quick bow, he took his leave, the last thing the family heard was Kai's booming voice announcing the end of the festivities.


	4. Frost?

**Frost?**

"What should we do Agdar," asked Idunn. Both were worried, Elsa had only grown colder since they retired to their bedroom. She was so cold Agdar and Idunn could not even touch her, in fear of frostbite. Currently Agdar was searching through books; he had retrieved a large stack of twenty or thirty books and was currently pouring through them in hope of an answer. Idunn on the other hand was staring at Elsa, frightened, worried, and confused. Every so often she would reach out as if to touch Elsa before pulling back. Elsa on the other hand was enjoying herself, oblivious to her parents worry. She slept, waking up every so often to look around. Once Idunn caught her doing something rather puzzling, she slowly held her hand to her face, stared at it then giggled, as if her hand was funny. Idunn had not known babies to do this but figured Elsa must just like her hands. Eventually the family fell silent, Elsa was asleep, Idunn only stared in hope that her daughter would be all right, and Agdar was still working through the books. The only sound in the room was pages flipping, and Elsa's content sighs.

After a few hours of unnerving silence, Idunn cried out. "Agdar, we can't continue like this. Our daughter is… is I do not even know. But she is sick, the answer will not be in a book." She paused; trying to stop the tears with had begun to leak from her eyes. After a few deep breaths, she looked him straight in the eye and said "Agdar, you may look through books for days and never find an answer. I believe she must go to a doctor, someone who specializes in rare illnesses." Sighing she turned away, and losing the last of her resolve burst in tears. Agdar stood and went to his wife, comforting her. "Dove… "Agdar trailed off at a loss for words, he had never seen his wife so hurt and upset. She was always so strong. He smiled a little at his nickname for her though. 'I haven't called her that in a long time, not since we discovered she was expecting, for sure,' he thought, before returning to the problem at hand. Biting his lip, he gently lifted her head so their eyes met. "Hey, Dove, I know, I feel the same way, but I don't want rumors around. Perhaps there is something wrong with one of our bloodlines or" he was interrupted though. A look of fear was on Idunn's face now "wrong with our bloodlines, Agdar what are you saying." "Nothing, just that it may be dangerous to call in a doctor, this isn't just a cold, this is a rare possibly unheard of illness. We need to be cautious, take the proper precautions to make sure we do not have any sort of uprising or nationwide outbreak of… well whatever this is." Agdar stared into his wife's eyes, looking for any sign of acceptance, or denial. Idunn slowly nodded but still spoke out against him. "Agdar I understand what you are saying, but we cannot ignore our daughter's needs. I don't want her to… to not make it" she stopped for a moment and met Agdars eyes again. "If we didn't do everything we could to save her." Looking back at Elsa she whispered, Agdar almost didn't hear her, but those last words are what changed everything for him. "I would die rather than let her die" finished Idunn.

"Okay" said Agdar. "What," Idunn was confused. 'Did he not just list why we couldn't take her to a doctor. What was he saying okay…? Her thoughts were interrupted though. "Okay, we can take her to Dr. Mælstrom. He is known for his outstanding work in advancing medicinal needs. He has also served the royal family in times of dire need. I trust he will be able to keep the secret, and just in case I will write a contract he must sign to ensure our privacy" He gave his wife a small smile, hoping she would accept his idea. "Thank you, Agdar." Was her reply. With a gracious smile she walked over to her husband and brought him in for an embrace, "everything will be okay Dove, just have courage and be kind." Whispered Agdar in her ear. As they released from their embrace Idunn finished their motto "all you need is some faith and trust to let it go and keep on believing." Agdar gave a small smile before heading out to speak with the doctor.

As Agdar left the room Idunn knelt on the floor beneath Elsa's crib. "Oh Elsa, I know you don't understand me, but please get better. If not for me for you, for the kingdom, for your father. Please Elsa…" at this Idunn's voice cracked and she was forced to let out a sob. 'Please be alright Elsa, I love you so much. I will do anything to keep you safe." As she calmed down she whispered, "After all love is putting someone else's needs before your own." Idunn began to stand 'And all I need right now is for Elsa to get better, so she can be happy and healthy, and revel in everything the Crown Princess of Arendelle should get to have, and do, and see...' she thought as she sat against the door, her head tilted up ever so slightly.

Through all this both parents failed to notice the frost coating Elsa's hands, the very same frost Elsa had seen earlier on her hands and giggled at. Before it was not noticeable, now the thin coating is not only noticeable, but should be cause for alarm, if only someone would notice.


	5. Condition

**Condition?**

"You're Majesties," uttered Doctor Mælstrom, bowing as the royals revealed themselves in his office. He had thought nothing of them at first as they were in disguise, with a basket, upon closer inspection he realized the princess was inside. Thoughts began to fill his mind, 'What is going on here, they looked like good honest country folk, they don't resemble royals at all. In fact, they have been sitting here silently for almost two hours, and not a single soul has noticed. Only when every single person including my secretary left did they reveal themselves. There must be a matter of grave importance; I hope I am not in trouble…' His thoughts were interrupted by a clear, defined voice. "Rise doctor, we are not here as royals today, only as two concerned parents. Please drop the formalities." Spoke Agdar. As the doctor rose, he gave a questioning look, and silently motioned them into his office. Once everyone had been seated, Agdar continued to explain.

"I understand your confusion, and I know you are an honorable man. However, we have come out of desperation, and we cannot disclose any information if you cannot adhere to this contract. Please take however long you require to decide if you can help us. If you can, please sign this, and we will explain our dilemma." Idunn smiled at him as Agdar finished speaking and handed over the document. The doctor began to read, 'Mr. Arvid Mælstrom…' For the next twenty minutes, Doctor Mælstrom poured over the 3 page document. As he neared the end, he could not help but let out a fearful gulp. '…failure to abide by this contract will result in legal action, with death as a possible outcome.' Then for ten more minutes, everything was silent. The royal family was seated, watching the doctor for any response. Finally Doctor Mælstrom picked up his quill and signed the document. Handing the document back he took a deep breath and asked, "How may I help you, Your Majesties?" Agdar and Idunn sighed in relief, smiling at each other before saying anything.

"It is Elsa doctor, she is cold, inexplicably cold and we are afraid she will not make it. This is why we seeked you out, in case there is any medicine or cure. We believe it to be an illness, but again we are not sure." Replied Idunn. The doctor was confused by her words, and concerned. "I am not sure I understand, you're Majesties," voiced the doctor. "Please, you are doing us a great favor; there is no need for formalities or protocol, unless in public. Call us Agdar and Idunn." Requested Agdar. The doctor nodded "Only if you will call me Arvid, now how about I examine…" he hesitated 'What do I call her, the princess, or her highness, or Elsa. They did say to use their names but does that also apply to their daughter. I guess I will have to find out.' "Elsa?" "Yes, of course… although do you have a pair of gloves, she is rather cold…" answered Idunn. Arvid nodded, and reached into a drawer to get some. 'So they were serious… interesting' thought the doctor as he put the gloves on and walked over to the princess. He paused, looking to her parents for permission. After he got an affirmative nod, he proceeded to pick her up to place her on an examining table with an edge so she could not roll off. Elsa woke up at his touch and stared with wide eyes at the doctor. Arvid felt her muscles tense up and brought her in to comfort her, before placing her on the table. 'She is so cold; and she does not even seem uncomfortable. In fact she seemed more upset at my touch then the cold... how strange' were the doctor's first thoughts. For another minute, he assessed the little princess, thinking about all the possible causes for the strange ailment. Turning to her parents, he said "I have never seen anything like this. However, I will work until the end of time to determine the cause, and cure the princess of this… this…" he knitted his brows together in frustration. 'What do I call it…?' "Condition" offered the King. The doctor nodded "Yes, condition."


	6. Revelation

**Revelation**

"Well, she is a rather peculiar child." Spoke the doctor as he finished the examination. "What do you mean, is that good or bad," asked Idunn, her voice laced with worry. "Physically she is fine, I meant her intelligence level. Physically she appears quite healthy. This however leaves me with no lead on the condition causing the coldness," declared the doctor, however his eyebrows were knit, showing he was confused and frustrated. As the trio talked, in attempt to find a solution, Elsa woke up. As she became more alert she slowly became colder. So cold it radiated off her and began to chill the room, and as the doctor walked over to examine her more, Elsa's eyes grew big and a small amount of frost began to come out of her hands. Slowly the doctor came closer, amazed and terrified at this little girls power. As he neared Elsa the frost spread faster. 'She seems to be distressed. Possibly she is scared of me, she does seem like a shy one.' With this in mind the doctor stopped walking. Slowly the frost stopped, it didn't go away, but it stopped spreading. In the background Agdar and Idunn stood, there hands laced together in a death grip and their eyes wide. 'No, I have heard many legends, but surely none can be true… right. Our daughter cannot control the weather… right' thought Agdar. They both continued to stand there, while the doctor slowly backed away.

At first nothing happened, however slowly the frost receded slightly, however, it was still there, "Go to her," spoke the doctor, jostling both parents out of their thoughts. "Huh," asked Idunn. "Go to her, right now she is distressed, I cannot assess her if she is distressed. In this state, it is quite likely, you are the only two that can calm her down. So, slowly Idunn walked toward her daughter, Agdar following close behind her. As Idunn neared Elsa, the frost disappearing completely. Idunn picked her up, and right away noticed something. Elsa was not cold anymore; she was chilly but not uncomfortably cold. Elsa giggled, and Agdar tickled her chin. Slowly the doctor neared again, Idunn felt Elsa tense up and grow slightly colder. She began to rock Elsa, and slowly she settled down and returned to her normal temperature.

"Interesting," murmured the doctor. "What?" spoke Agdar defensively. "Well, it appears her powers are linked to her emotions. When she gets upset or uncomfortable it only makes it worse." Replied Arvid. Everyone pondered on this for a moment before Agdar spoke up, "Is it dangerous." Dr. Mælstrom thought for a moment. "I am afraid I do not know. I am sorry, however I may know someone… thing that may…" "WHO?" interrupted Adgar and Idunn together. The royals sighed and took a deep breath, "Our sincerest apologies… please continue." "As I was saying, I may know someone who can help you." Adgar nodded motioning for him to continue. "His name is Pabbie; he lives in a place called the Valley of the living rock. From what I have read, he is quite knowledgeable about magic, and the supernatural. I have a book somewhere." Arvid began to rummage around his desk and bookshelf. "Ahh, here it is, it is yours, I hope it will be of service to you." Finished the doctor. Agdar smiled, "thank you very much, your kindness will not be forgotten" he stated. "Thank you, and if you need anything else, please do not hesitate to speak to me. I hope everything will work out for you and your daughter." Replied Arvid. The royals all smiled, even Elsa. "Thank you" said Idunn. With this, the royals put their disguise on and took their leave heading for home


	7. Kristoff? Sven?

**Kristoff, Sven?**

"Do you think he will have the answer?" questioned Idunn as they saddled their horses. "I hope so," responded Agdar, only his lack of focus spoke volumes… at least for Idunn. _'He is thinking, and whatever it is not good. I hope this Mr. Pabbie can help us. He lives in a rather strange place… in fact I do not believe I have heard of it before. Strange I must brush up on my Arendelle geography.'_ As Idunn finished saddling her horse, she chased her thoughts away and went to get Elsa. Agdar who had also finished by now came over and helped her up before passing Elsa to her. He then proceeded to climb up on his horse and the royal family took off.

After an hour of searching and becoming hopelessly lost they managed to stumble upon a small cabin in the woods. "Should we stop," asked Idunn. Their status meant that anything could happen to them, especially when no guards were accompanying them. Then again, they needed to hurry and find Pabbie, or none of them would survive. Agdar thought for a moment and nodded, before dismounting, and helping Idunn down.

As they approached the door, Agdar reached up and brushed some snow off the sign. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" just then another small pile of snow fell off an accompanying sign. "…And Sauna…okay then." Whistling Agdar opened the door for his wife before stepping in himself. Of course, the door had to slam shut with so much force it caused him to stumble forward. As he looked around someone called out, "Yoo hoo, big spring blowout, half off sweaters, umbrellas and a shovel contraption of my own invention. Then he just sat there with a large smile on his face. "No thank you kind sir…." _'Wait, did he say spring blowout… I thought it was winter right now? Wait stop it Agdar get yourself together and speak to the man.'_ "Wait, did you say a spring blowout? _"_ "Yes!" replied the jolly man, who Agdar assumed was Oaken. "May I ask why, when it is currently winter?" At this, however, the man began to stand showing off his intimidating height. "Are you insulting my decisions?" he asked menacingly. Agdar gulped, "No, no not at all sir, I was just curious. It was an interesting decision and I wanted to know more." Upon hearing Agdar's words Oaken sat down again and smiled as if nothing had happened. "Oh well then, I always have a different seasonal blowout than the real season, because then people will learn to buy things off-season and I will get more customers! Now what may I help you with?" Agdar, thought about Oakens answer for a moment, shrugged his shoulders, and answered.

"We have come to inquire if you know anyone by the name of Pabbie." "Noooooo… however I can offer you half off the price of a visit to the sauna, if you buy one of these items," replied Oaken, proceeding to sit there with a wide smile on his face. Agdar nodded, "No thank you sir, thank you for your time." With a small curtsy, the royal couple left the vicinity to continue their journey. "I don't think he had a clue we were his King and Queen," whispered Idunn as they walked out, working hard to hold back a laugh. "I know," chuckled Agdar. "It's a nice change for once… don't you think" "Mmmmm" answered Idunn as she mounted her horse. As they set off again, this time in a comfortable silence, they happened to run into another family, with a child roughly Elsa's age. As they approached, they slowed the horses in order to greet this family.

"Hello" spoke Idunn, a warm smile on her face. The couple's eyes widened and they quickly fell into a bow. With a deep sigh Agdar told them to rise, and asked them what they were doing out in the woods at this hour. "Well, you see, we are, kind of…" flustered the women stopped. "What my wife means is that, we were just heading into town when our horses ran off. We were just taking a rest before continuing, You're Majesty." Completed the man. "Ahh, Agdar dismounted and held his horses reigns out. "You will be needing this then," said Agdar with a smile on his face. "Oh no, you're Majesty, we can't… couldn't," determined the woman.

Agdar smiled, "for one thing titles are not necessary; we are all only human, are we not. For another, you have a long way to go to reach town. With the supplies you currently have, you would not make it. As King, I have more than enough provisions and I believe it is my duty to share these with the people, whenever and wherever possible. In my opinion this constitutes a situation which you need a horse for, and it just so happens I have an extra one. Please take her." Articulated Agdar. The couple looked at each other, and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much Your Majesty, I cannot express my gratitude. However this is not a horse." spoke the man. Agdar looked confused. "This is a reindeer a female one, and I am afraid she is expecting." Explained the man. Agdar smiled wider, "well, you have acquired a great gift then, two for the price of one, and please call me Agdar" the man nodded slowly, in disbelief. In a million years, he would never have dreamed that the King would be giving him a reindeer. "Thank you… Agdar. Only please call me Ásko, and this is my wife Heidi, and this is our son, Kristoff." "You have a fine family; I wish you all the best. Perhaps your son can even help you with your little reindeer" chuckled Agdar. "Oh, I'm going to give it to him. Of course when he is older. I will raise it until then. Name it Sven, Svenja if it is a girl." Replied Ásko. "Very well," spoke Agdar. Glancing at his wife he continued. "I am afraid we must depart. Please be well, I hope to see all of you soon. They proceeded in saying their goodbyes and soon Agdar, Idunn and Elsa were on their way again, hoping their troubles would pay off.


	8. Snow and Ice

**Snow and Ice**

"Is this it," wondered Idunn, staring in amazement at the beauty of the place. "I don't know dove... there are no houses." Replied Agdar. After another day of travelling they had reached where they thought the map was leading them. However, there was no sign of civilization. "I will look around, stay here" demanded Agdar. Idunn nodded; but as Agdar began to dismount, a loud rumbling sound could be heard. "Run Áskem hurry," yelled Agdar, quickly mounting his horse again. Áskem took off galloping, "Wait come back," yelled someone from behind them, or… something. "Agdar stop." Spoke Idunn in a very sharp voice. Agdar heard the commanding tone in her voice and decided to not push it, even if it was not the wisest decision he turned the horse around. As they turned around they were met with hundreds of eyes, blinking eyes. Upon closer examination they discovered the eyes belonged to little rock type creatures. "Whaaaaa" asked Idunn.

Slowly one of the rock creatures rolled up to them. "Hello, may I ask how you found us?" asked the old rock creature. Gulping Agdar answered. "Hello, I am King Agdar of Arendelle, a friend said you may be able to help us and gave us this book. It consisted of a map which we followed here. If I may be so bold may I ask what you are exactly?" The troll smiled, "My family and I are trolls, rock trolls. We have lived in this valley for over 72,667 years, and not once been discovered by humans. Forgive me if I seemed surprised." "Not a problem…" Agdar responded, looking at the troll for his name. "Pabbie" offered the troll.

"Now you said you required our assistance, would it happen to be about your daughter, and her magical ability?" questioned Pabbie. "How…" Idunn trailed off not sure what to say. The elderly troll laughed. "I have a vast knowledge of magic and can sense it in a human's soul. As for your daughter she possesses a rare power. The gift of snow and ice, this element has not been bestowed upon a human in nearly 3,000 years. It has much beauty, and will only grow as she grows older. However, as with all magic it comes with a price. It possesses a great danger. She must learn to control it as she grows, or I fear for her and Arendelle. If she is strong enough, I fear for the whole world. The reason few people acquire the element of Ice is because of it's strength. I hope you are ready to take this responsibility on, you're Majesties." Warned Pabbie. Agdar nodded, "Yes we will teach her, and monitor her closely. Signs of danger will only limit her contact with others as a preventative measure. She will learn to control and embrace them. Thank you, I appreciate your time" said Agdar with a slight nod. "You're welcome, you're Majesties. Please take care, and we are here if you need us.

As the royals turned to go Pabbie called out to them. "Your Majesty's wait! I forgot something." Agdar turned around with Idunn following a moment after, "Yes, what is it Pabbie?" "It is possible to remove her power before her first birthday, if you so choose. However, that too has consequences." Spoke the troll. Agdar and Idunn glanced at each other. "What are they?" Asked Idunn. "Well, in order to remove the magic, the power must be contained. Because of its strength, if it were ever to escape, the world would likely be plunged into another ice age. As well Elsa would likely feel tethered to the Ice and Snow, possibly even the cold, in inexplicable manners. If everything goes as it should nothing would be harmed, however, one mistake and nothing will ever be the same again." Stated Pabbie.

Again Agdar and Idunn looked at eachother, before Agdar gave his answer. "As much as I wish for a normal princess, this power our daughter holds is a part of her **.** For unknown reasons it has been bestowed upon her, and I believe it should stay like that. Elsa can learn to control it I'm sure, and we as parents will help her. Thank you anyways Pabbie." Then with a smile and a nod of the head, Agdar and Idunn turned and walked away, ready to finally return home.

 **Okay everyone, hope you have been enjoying my story! So here's whats happening right now. I know I have been really good at updating with one-two chapters a day, but this weekend I am going away for a wedding and I am not sure if I will have Internet :(. I hope I will in which case I will do my best to keep up the daily updates, but even that may be challenging with all the rehearsals and diners and all that wedding stuff. I will try to post one more chapter tomorrow morning before I leave but I'm making no promises. For sure though I will update Monday. Sorry for the delay ( if there is one,) and enjoy your weekend everyone. Bye!**


	9. Speech and Steps

**Speech and Steps**

Two years later, everything was right in Arendelle. The King and Queen were beloved by all, and the princess, she was growing into a beautiful young girl. More importantly, at least to her parents, Elsa's ice powers were in full control. It was at this time, when the land was full of peace and joy that Elsa accomplished a major breakthrough. On a particular sunny morning the family was sitting in the library, Agdar was still looking at books about Magic and other similar subjects. No matter how much Idunn tried to sway him from the topic, he never dropped this new interest. Idunn on the other hand was sitting on the floor next to Elsa, coaxing her to walk. According to other parents Idunn had spoken with, their children began crawling around six months, standing at 8 months and walking around a year. They also began speaking in short words, like Mama, Dada, yes no that sort of thing around eighteen months. Elsa though, well she was different. She began speaking; only saying simple words around seven months, which deeply surprised both parents. What was even more astonishing was by 18 months, she could speak with few errors. In fact, she could speak better than most five or six year olds with her vocabulary. However, her motor skills are outmatched compared to her intellect and memory, to this day she still cannot walk. The most she has done is stand holding onto a table. Both her parents have become worried over this, however only Idunn has taken her concern seriously. On this day though Elsa had a surprise in store.

"Come on Elsa, I know you can do this. Try, and if you fall I will catch you, I promise." Coaxed Idunn. Elsa looked uncertain but nodded. Slowly she let go of the table, and when she didn't fall she looked extremely pleased with herself. "Look mama, look. I did not fall down. You're right!" the whole while she had an exited smirk on her face. With her confidence boosted, she took a deep breath and attempted to take a step. Idunn smiled encouraging her. As Elsa took a step and did not fall, she tried again. By now Agdar's attention had been caught and Elsa was slowly toddling around. "I CAN WALK, I CAN WALK!" Practically screamed Elsa. Both parents were greatly impressed. Not only with her newfound walking ability but also with her volume. They had never heard her speak so loud. Typically she was quiet, talking only when she had too, and only to them and Kai and Gerda. Kai was the King's royal advisor/butler and closest friend. His wife Gerda was Elsa's nanny, and together the five of them were practically inseparable.

After a day of watching Elsa walk and run around, get into mischief, and attending various meetings both parents were relieved to collapse in bed. However, their relief was temporary as within an hour of Idunn falling asleep they heard Elsa calling. "Mama, I am hungry" As Idunn woke up she had trouble comprehending her words. As she became more aware, she groaned and slowly got up, still quite groggy. Entering Elsa's room, she was mumbling to herself. "Jeg elske Elsa, men hun er en bråkmaker" (I love Elsa, but she is a trouble maker!)

Elsa now looked at her on the verge of tears. Idunn rushed over, concerned, Elsa rarely showed her emotions. So Idunn assumed she was very upset. "What's wrong elske, tell me tell mama," " Jeg kan forstå deg, og du sa jeg var en bråkmaker." (I can understand you, and you said I was a troublemaker.) Cried Elsa. ' _Wait since when could Elsa speak Norwegian. Better start mumbling in French. What do I do._ ' Thought Idunn, quite panicked. ''Elsa, Når gjorde du lære norsk? (Elsa, when did you learn Norwegian?) Elsa looked away, she obviously did not want her parents to know she could speak two languages and Idunn could see this. As she was about to say something more Elsa continued "Jeg vet ikke, men du snakker det mye." (I don't know, but you speak it a lot.) Idunn smiled. "Yes Elsa we do. It is one of our official languages. I am impressed you already know it, and I am very proud of you." Sighing Idunn continued. "What I said earlier, I did not mean it I was tired and upset because I had to get up. I am very sorry, do you forgive me?" Idunn waited, her breath held. Elsa looked at her and nodded. Smiling Idunn picked her up and began feeding her. As she finished her thoughts returned to her daughter and her amazing intellect, and abilities. She could not wait to see what she would accomplish in life

 **Hey so I go got internet :). So, in this chapter I used Norwegian, which I actually don't speak well yet. I am trying to learn it, but I don't have a tutor so it is quite difficult. At the same time I am learning French so it gets very confusing! So if anyone out there speaks Norwegian and noticed any mistakes I would be grateful if you let me know! Also, even though I have internet I am still unsure if I will be able to update tomorrow, due to the sheer craziness of preparing and attending a wedding. Hopefully though I will beable to get at least one chapter out. Hope everyone has a good weekend!**


	10. News

**News**

"Mother, you look different, are you okay." Questioned Elsa, she had been watching her mother over the last couple months, and noticing her stomach grow larger and her movements become slower and more animated than graceful. Idunn smiled at her, she knew they would have to tell her soon. Elsa was smart and could even read simple books. She would figure it out on her own if they didn't say anything. However, even with her calm and cooperative demeanor Idunn was still worried about Elsa's reaction. 'She is only 3 and a few months after all, she doesn't always act like an angel. True her tantrums are rare but this may be enough to set her off.' she thought. "Mama, are you alright. You are not saying anything." Elsa looked truly scared, her blue eyes were wide and her mouth slightly parted. Idunn smiled softly, her daughter really understood others. "Yes elske, I am fine, more than fine really." Elsa then turned her head slightly and looked at her mother in deep concentration. Idunn giggled 'She is so cute when she does that. With her eyes wide open but her eyebrows low. And her biting her lip it is just too much.' "How can you be more than fine, if you are fine? Asked Elsa, that look still on her face. "It is an expression, it means I am very good." clarified Idunn. "Oooooh" responded Elsa, a smile on her face. "I am glad you are very good mama. I have another question though." 'I hope it is not about my belly' smiling Idunn said "Yes elske, what is it" "I have been wondering, why do you call me love in Norwegian. Why not just say love, or sweetie, or honey, or some other pet name in English. Because you speak to me mostly in English. You should call me elske when you are speaking to me in Norwegian or something." Babbled Elsa. Idunn's eyes had opened wide, 'How does a two year old ask these questions. I don't have an answer' "Well, I don't know… sweetie. When you were born, there were English-speaking servants around. I wanted to speak to you without them understanding. So I spoke to you in Norwegian and I called you my love, only I said min elske, because I was speaking Norwegian. I guess elske just stuck, and I have been calling you that ever since." Idunn looked at her daughter for a response. "Oh, okay" Elsa responded quite happily. She then continued playing with her ball; Idunn watched her and waited for her husband to join them. She felt it was time Elsa knew the truth, but she did not want to tell her alone.

Soon enough Agdar came outside and headed towards his wife. 'She looks so peaceful, and Elsa is so happy.' The scene brought a smile to his lips, as he sat down next to Idunn. However, the first thing out of Idunn's mouth made him frown. "We need to tell her Agdar." Said Idunn. "Why, she has no clue right now…" he was going to continue however, Idunn interrupted him. "Yes she does, she is worried about me. She asked me questions today. She is smart and knows something is up. We cannot hide the truth from her. It just is not right." Agdar gulped and gazed at Elsa deep in thought. "You're right… again. Okay let us tell her" Standing up Agdar went to Elsa, bent down and picked her up, emitting a giggle from her. "HI PAPA" she yelled. Agdar winced a little from the volume but laughed all the same. "Why hello to you too Snowflake. Now me and Mama have something to tell you, and it is important okay?" asked Agdar. Elsa nodded curiously. "Yes papa, only it is Mama and I, not me and mama" corrected Elsa. 'Wait what, did my two year old daughter just correct my grammar.' thought Agdar, surprised. He just Shrugged and began walking back to Idunn.

When he got their he sat Elsa down before sitting down himself. "What do you have to tell me?" wondered Elsa out loud. "Elsa, have you ever wanted a playmate." Asked Idunn. Elsa thought for a moment. "Well, maybe. I do not really know, why?" answered Elsa. "Because soon you are going to have one. You see your mother is pregnant. Do you know what that means?" asked Agdar. "Elsa's eyes widened in shock and her eyes shot to her mother's stomach. "Yes papa, I do. Does that mean I will have a little sister?" replied Elsa. Both parents smiled a little. "Yes elske, but it may be a boy too. Then you will have a little brother." Answered Idunn. "No mama, it will be a girl." Elsa gasped then continued. "Will she have icy magic… like me?" then she waited a moment and cocked her head in thought again, "when will she be born?" Agdar smiled, 'Good she is exited; we did not need to worry so much after all.' He thought. "Well, I don't know if she will have icy magic, we will have to wait until she... OR HE is born." 'Emphasize the he; hopefully she will understand it may be a boy.' Thought Idunn. "And the baby will arrive in about three months." Finished Agdar. Elsa thought for a moment. "That means the baby will be born on June 21, right?" questioned Elsa. Her parents looked slightly confused. "Well we don't know snowflake. The baby could be born anytime in June." Answered Agdar. "Three months from today is June 21, because today is March 21. So I think that is when the baby will be born." Finished Elsa. Smiling proudly Elsa got up, and toddled/ran off, leaving her parents shaking their heads. "Well, she is excited, but she is certain the baby will be a girl, and her birthday will be June 21." Said Agdar. Idunn nodded, "who knows perhaps she is right." Chuckled Idunn. With this Agdar stood up and helped Idunn up, and they headed inside to find Elsa.


	11. Anna

**Anna**

'When will this end? It has been three hours, and I am not even allowed in! This is ridiculous.' Agdar frowned and continued pacing. Meanwhile Idunn was inside giving birth to Arendelle's next prince or princess. 'At least Elsa went out with that new part time nanny. What was her name again…? Oh, yes Heidi… wait a second. That name is so familiar… where did I meet her before.' thought Agdar as he allowed himself to be carried away by his memories. 'Oh I remember, the woods almost three years ago now. Ásko and Heidi and their newborn son. He must be bout Elsa's age, I wonder how Heidi can leave him for so long each day. I must ask her. Of course I must be tactful but anyways….' Suddenly he heard Elsa call for him. 'Oh no… I have to distract her now.' "Hi Papa, we went to the playground, and then we came back. I enjoy Heidi's company, she is nice." Babbled Elsa happily. However, suddenly Idunn screamed, scaring Elsa and causing Agdar to jump up, both of their eyes were wide. "Papa," whispered Elsa timidly. Agdar smiled gently "Come here snowflake," Elsa ran to him. A light trail of frost that was hardly noticeable followed her. "Remember how we told you about your new little brother or sister." Elsa nodded, allowing Agdar to proceed. "Well… he or she is coming now," Agdar held his breath hoping Elsa wouldn't ask any more questions. "But why did Mama scream Papa, is she okay?" questioned Elsa worriedly. "Yes, your mother is just fine. However, it hurts to have a baby, that is why your mama screamed. Now I need to talk with Heidi for a moment. Can you please run and find something to do in your room for a little while." He hoped this would distract Elsa and allow him to question Heidi. Elsa still looked rather worried however listened to her father, nodding she slowly walked away, glancing back at her father every few steps for encouragement.

When Agdar turned around he was met with Heidi's concerned eyes. Giving a quick curtsy she waited for Agdar to explain himself. "Relax Heidi, you are not in trouble," Heidi let out an audible breath before Agdar continued. "First of all I have been meaning to commend you on your work with Elsa. I have never seen her enjoy someone's company more then with you and I am grateful you are able to be with her for parts of the day." He paused for a moment to think out his next words. "Thank you Your Majesty. It is my pleasure to spending time with your daughter." Replied Heidi not knowing Agdar wanted to continue. "There is one other thing," Agdar said reluctantly. Heidi immediately bit her lip in a mixture of curiosity and fear. "Approximately three years ago, I ran into a family. A couple with a baby boy. Their names were Heidi, Ásko and Kristoff. Their was also a matter of a reindeer, which I gave to this family. I understand you must be confused, however, I need to know… was that you. I apologize tremendously if I am being to forward." Agdar unknowingly held his breath as he waited for the response. Heidi's eyes were full of tears and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them, she nodded. "I apologize your Majesty. It was… I suppose you would like to hear the story." Agdar looked very worried, "I would be lying to say I was not curious. However, I see you are deeply saddened by the issue. I will not pry into your personal lives, however please know in this castle servants are like family. We value the work you do and always wish we were equals. This is why we consistently ask people to refer to us without titles but as simply Agdar and Idunn. If you need support please know, we are here for you." Agdar gave a brief smile before turning to leave Heidi. "Wait, Your… I mean Agdar. It is a difficult story to tell, however I believe I am ready to tell it." She paused and waited for a response. After receiving a nod from Agdar she continued. "My… husband was an ice harvester, one of the best in Arendelle. Kristoff was our pride and joy. For two years we all lived contently in a cabin about halfway up the North Mountain. We were happy there, it was only an hours trip into town, and an hour to the lake where my husband worked. We had a very happy life, but then, well, disaster struck." Heidi paused for a moment, struggling to hold back tears. "A few days after Kristoff turned two, Ásko was late coming home. At first I thought he lost track of time with the other ice harvesters, or was delayed by a fallen tree or something. Anyways, I prepared dinner as usual and waited. When he was three hours late I began to seriously worry. I bundled Kristoff up for the cold and started walking towards the lake. When I got there a few ice harvesters were gathered around a lump covered in a blanket. Deep in my heart I knew, however I still held out on the hope. But that hope did not last long. One of the ice harvesters told me what happened. An apprentice ice harvester tripped and fell in the lake, my husband attempted to get him out only to fall in after him. Somehow he managed to throw the apprentice out." She paused and took a few deep breaths. "But he couldn't save himself. He died a hero that day." Again Heidi paused, struggling to fight back tears, "After that we had no income. I tried looking for work, but all the positions were taken. I couldn't feed myself anymore let alone Kristoff so I put him in an orphanage. Then I heard about the opening for Elsa's nanny. I remembered your kindness and hoped I could get the position. Currently I am saving money to go back and get Kristoff. Start out fresh." She sighed as she finished her story. Agdar was heartbroken at this revelation. "I am so sorry. If I had known..." Agdar trailed off deep in thought. "I know this may not be proper but please, go get your son. You and him may have a room in the castle. Many other staff here have children that come and go. He will be a good playmate for Elsa, and the new prince or princess. Please I insist. And due to the circumstances we will also increase your pay. Take the day off and reunite with your son." Agdar smiled as he watched the women's reaction. Her whole face lit up as she yelled thank you and ran off. Just then a loud scream echoed through the castle. A second later Elsa and a maid came running up at the same time. "Papa I am scared," yelled Elsa. Agdar picked her up and gave her a weak smile before looking to the maid. She tiredly smiled, "It is a girl…" she did not get a chance to finish though. Agdar had taken off Elsa still cradled in his arms.

Agdar entered the room quietly as Elsa silently trailed behind him. They were met with Idunn's tired smile. In her arms was a pink bundle. "It's a girl," she said. Agdar nodded "I know." he said quietly. As he reached the edge of the bed he bent down and lifted Elsa up onto it, whispering for her to go meet her new sister. She sat still and looked between her father and her sister for a few moments before nodding and crawling over. When she got close enough to see, she pulled the pink blanket of the top of her sisters head and smiled at the tuft of reddish hair sticking off her head. Giggling she asked, "Mama, what is that?" Idunn smiled, "It's a little hair Elsa, you had it too. In a year or tow it will grow into beautiful long thick hair, just like yours." she replied, still smiling. Elsa simply nodded and looked back at her sister, who had since opened her eyes, revealed gorgeous wide teal orbs. Elsa smiled, and held out her hand, which the small infant in her mothers arms quickly grabbed. This caused Elsa to smile even wider. "Hi Anna, I'm your sister, Elsa" she said quietly, but her parents still heard it. "Elsa what did you say?" Agdar asked confused. "Nothing Papa, just Hi Anna..." replied Elsa, with a shrug of her shoulders. Both parents looked at each other and smiled. "Anna!" exclaimed Idun, a wide grin on her face. Agdar nodded, "It's perfect! Especially since we didn't name Elsa that, and you have always liked the name." He stated. Elsa looked confused, "Wait you were going to name me Anna?" she asked. Idunn simply nodded and smiled. "Yes elske, and you reminded us of that. Thank you." she said. Agdar quickly jumped in after his wife, "Anna it is then?" he asked. After recieving two identical nods, he smiled and sat down on the bed next to his wife and daughters. A moment later, Idunn passed Anna to him, creating a huge smile on Agdars face. Anna though, still clung tight on Elsa's hand, and Elsa simply snuggled up between her mother and father. After a few minutes Elsa's face lit up and she turned her head away from Anna, and towards her mother. "Mama, I was right. I have a little sister and she was born on June 21." Both parents laughed, "Yes you were snowflake" responded her father.

They sat like that for a few more minutes and then Agdar asked Elsa a simple question, that would change her life forever. "Elsa, would you like to hold her?" Elsa smiled and nodded, biting her lip in concentration as Agdar gently placed Anna in Elsa's arms. As Anna settled into her older sisters arms she opened her eyes, and stared at Elsa. Elsa stared back, and they both burst out giggling. When they calmed down, Elsa looked into Anna's sleepy eyes and made her a promise, one she would keep for the rest of her life. "Anna, I promise here and now that I will always protect you. If I fail, you never have to see me again, cause' I wouldn't be a very good big sister anymore." A moment later she leant down and kissed her sisters forehead whispering, "I love you Anna." Her parents meanwhile watched the exchange from the doorway with large identical smiles on their faces.


	12. Birthday

**Birthday**

A new day was dawning, a very special day, for it was Elsa's fourth birthday. Around 6:30 am though Anna began to scream, giving the family an unpleasant start to the day. Idunn had woken up thoughts racing through her mind, 'Not again, I was just up with her. I cannot believe Elsa wanted to share a room with her. Why did we agree? All she does is cry, oh well, okay Idunn time to get up.' As Idunn headed towards her second born she heard Elsa speaking, prompting Idunn to stop and listen. "Hi Anna, guess what today is. It's my birthday, and your half birthday. I know you do not know what that means, but you will someday. It is a very important day for me, because it means I am growing up." Her voice quieted Anna for a moment, however, she soon began crying again. Idunn was about to step in, when she heard Elsa attempt to calm Anna down again, through singing. "Hello little baby, you're a princess just like me. Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you'll see that everyone, expects a lot from you. They say that there are things a princess should or shouldn't do. But you and me…" Idunn peeked in for a moment to see Elsa making a small snowflake teether for Anna. 'Smart girl, and Anna even looks sleepy again. Elsa is a wonderful big sister.' she thought smiling. Elsa then finished her song. "We know better." Elsa then sighed and continued leaving Idunn silently listening. "Anna, soon you are going to get in trouble for a lot of stuff. You see, we are princesses, I don't fully understand why yet, but somehow we are very important people. That means we have to look good in front of others. I guess papa is just a little strict so we can look good." Elsa paused for a moment and reached for Anna's hand before continuing, her voice full of mischief. "Still, I like being mischievous sometimes… as long as we do not take it to far." Elsa stopped and looked at Anna, who reached for Elsa and whimpered. The whole while Idunn watched the scene unfold from the doorway. Elsa reached in and grasped Anna's hand. Anna smiled at her and uttered one single word. One that was crystal clear to Elsa and Idunn, "Etha." Elsa stood still for a minute, and then a smile grew on her face."Ah, Anna you're first word… was my name!" Elsa's smile had become so big and bright, it almost looked like it would fall off her face. Slowly Anna fell back asleep mouthing Elsa a few more times. When she had fallen asleep again Elsa walked over to her bookshelf still smiling and selected a book. Idunn smiled at her daughters and went back to bed, knowing both girls would be fine until breakfast.

When Idunn awoke for the second time the first thing she heard was laughter. As she went to investigate she bumped right into a little giggling boy. "Well hello Mr. Bjorgman, you look quite happy this morning. May I ask what the occasion is." Idunn said formally. Kristoff giggled. "Hello Idunn. I was on my way to give Elsa a gift I made for her, it's a small ice statue. I made it with a knife and some ice cubes. Do you think she will like it?" Kristoff asked quite concerned. "I am sure she will love it, Elsa has a thing for ice you might say." Replied Idunn. At this Kristoff's face lit up "She does, I love ice too." he exclaimed. He then ran off with a huge smile on his face, no doubt heading to find Elsa. Idunn followed the boy with a smile on her face. As she entered the dining hall, she found Kristoff giving Elsa her gift, and Anna laughing happily at Heidi's funny faces. Elsa's birthday was indeed off to a great start.

 **Hey everyone. I am sooooo sorry it took so long to get this out. Life got in the way. I got like two pieces of bad news this week. A family member is in the hospital, and another lost their job. So yeah, not a great week. I also had to go to dreaded school, and they loaded me down with homework this week! Lots of stuff going on! I will try to get another chapter out today or tommorow, and get back on schedule. However, I can't promise because of everything going on. Bye everyone, have a great day!**


	13. Elsa Sad?

**Elsa Sad?**

'I cannot wait to see Anna's face when I give her her Birthday gift. I wish Agdar could have joined us, but he had on of those silly council meetings again.' thought Idunn as she headed to her daughter's room after lunch. However, as she approached the room she immediately knew something was wrong. She could hear Elsa crying, and it was rare that she cried. Entering the room she gasped at the change of scenery. Surrounding Elsa was a small patch of ice, with heavy snow beating down on her. As she moved to comfort Elsa, Anna came toddling in, and when she noticed Elsa, her eyes grew big and she began to run towards her sister. Halfway there she tripped and went rolling the rest of the way. Idunn gasped again, 'Oh no, why is she so clumsy… I better go make sure she is okay and help Elsa feel better before Agdar sees.' Idunn then ran over to her daughters, however, she stopped about halfway there to watch the unfolding scene, "Oh no, ANNA. Are you alright?" Elsa's face was full of panic. The small snowstorm around her stopped, and was suspended in midair. 'Whoa, her powers never cease to amaze me.' Reflected Idunn. As Elsa looked Anna over, Anna looked curiously at Elsa. "Etha, thad?" questioned Anna. Elsa shook her head. 'She clearly is, Anna keep talking with her, you can always cheer her up.' Idunn worried, when she thought Anna would leave it at that. "Yeah 'oo awe Etha. I 'ake it batter" replied Anna. Smiling she stood up and kissed Elsa on her cheek, then she pounced on her. Elsa giggled and smiled, before growing sad again.

"Okay Anna, you're right. Elsa is sad." confirmed Elsa as Anna held her in a death grip. Slowly Anna let go and stood, only to fall a minute later. "Oh, Anna are you okay?" asked Elsa, worried again. Anna nodded "Way 'oo thad Etha?" Elsa shrugged, thought a moment and answered. "Papa said something, that is all. It is okay though. Oh yeah, I have to tell you something. It is important." Anna shook her head before speaking. "Uh uh. Fist 'oo tell 'ee wot papa thaid. Den 'oo tell 'ee da 'potent ting. Kay Etha?" insisted Anna. Elsa bit her lip and lowered her eyebrows in thought before nodding.

"Papa said I am smarter then you. I pointed out that you can walk and run and talk. He said you always trip, and you don't talk properly. I said that doesn't matter, you are still young and you will learn. Then he said it never mattered anyways. I am the heir, you are the spare. I have to handle the responsibility and you get to go running all over. He said you are going to leave me Anna. I don't want you to." Elsa's snow storm returned however there were no tears this time. Anna sat quietly for a moment, pondering Elsa's words. Then she moved to comfort Elsa, "Etha, I neder 'eave 'oo. I wuv 'oo. even if 'oo do thometing papa no wike, o 'un amay, o feeze 'wendal o thometing vewy bad. I 'ill aways wuv 'oo, end thay 'ith 'oo. Etha feel batter naw?" asked Anna. Elsa smiled "Thank you Anna, I feel better now. Only I will never do any of those things. My magic is good magic, see?" Elsa proceeded to make a beautiful little snowman on the floor. The rest of the snow had long since melted away.

"His name is Olaf and he loves… warm hugs!" Elsa told Anna. Anna then stood up and toddled over to Olaf and hugged him. "dere ith oar 'awm hug oaf. I wuv 'oo" spoke Anna. Idunn picked this time to step out of the room, smiling and thinking to herself, 'I can give her the present later, I will let the spend some time together now.'

Elsa smiled at her sister. Then her eyes went big! "Oh Anna, I have a birthday present for you. Close your eyes." Anna smiled and did what she was told. Elsa ran off and rummaged around in her closet for a moment before returning with the present. "Okay Anna. Open it." Anna's eyes opened and widened! In Elsa's hands was a toboggan, made out of ice with pictures of the sisters playing together. On the front the words Happy Second Birthday Anna, was flawlessly engraved into the ice. "I WUV IT ETHA. TANK 'OO!"

However Anna's happiness quickly faded, a determined look on her face. "Etha, wot ith da 'potant ting 'oo have too tell me ?" asked Anna. Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered. Then she grew sad and bit her lip. "Well Anna, now that I am four, I have to start studying. It means that for two hours a day I have to sit with a tutor and learn things. You will have to do it too, Papa says it is an essential thing for a Queen to know." Said Elsa. Anna turned her head and stared at her sister confused, "Wot ethental. Wot do I do wen 'oo aw 'tudin. Can I 'tudy too?" questioned Anna. Elsa smirked at her sister. "Essential means very very important. You will be napping, and spending time with Heidi and Kristoff while I am studying. And yes, you will start studying when you are four too. Right now though you are only two, and you have to learn to speak clearer before you start studying." Replyed Elsa. Anna smiled. " 'Kay Elsa, I wike 'pening time wit Kistof an' Haday. Dey are fun. Can we ty da tabaggan na. Petty pwease Etha." Begged Anna. Elsa smirked mischievously "Let's go." Soon the girls were in the great hall, which Elsa had transformed into a winter wonderland, having the time of their lives.

 **Okay everyone, so I just posted this in the middle of math, (I know I should be doing math) so sorry for any mistakes. So I tried to give Anna really choppy, toddler type speech, but I realized it may be hard to understand. I don't have time right now, but if I hear that it's hard for people to understand I am happy to post the proper speech. Just let me know! Have a great day everyone!**


	14. Elsa Sad? (Note)

**Hi everyone, so I have heard that the things Anna said last chapter were difficult to understand. So I have put the proper speech up into this chapter. I believe there will be a few more chapters where Anna speaks like this, but I will try to include translations directly in the chapter. Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up later today. Thanks for everyone's patience. : )**

Etha thad? **Elsa sad?**

You are Etha. I 'ake it batter. **You are Elsa. I make it better.**

Way 'oo thad Etha? **Why you sad Elsa.**

Uh uh. Fist 'oo tell 'ee wot papa thaid. Den 'oo tell 'ee da 'potent ting. Kay Etha? **Uh uh. First you tell me what Papa said. Then you tell me the important thing. Okay Elsa?**

Etha, I neder 'eave 'oo. I wuv 'oo. even if 'oo do thometing papa no wike, o 'un amay, o feeze 'wendal o thometing vewy bad. I 'ill aways wuv 'oo, end thay 'ith 'oo. Etha feel batter naw? **Elsa, I never leave you. I love you. Even if you do something Papa no like, or run away, or freeze Arendelle, or something very bad. I will always love you, and stay with you. Elsa feel better now?**

dere ith oar 'awm hug oaf. I wuv 'oo **There is your warm hug Olaf. I love you.**

I WUV IT ETHA. TANK 'OO! **I love it Elsa. Thank you!**

Etha, wot ith da 'potant ting 'oo have too tell me? **Elsa, what is the important thing you have to tell me.**

Wot ethental. Wot do I do wan 'oo aw 'tudin. Can I 'tudy too? **What's essential? What do I do when you are studying. Can I study too?**

Kay Elsa, I wike 'pening time wit Kistof an' Haday. Dey are fun. Can we ty da tabaggan na. Petty pwease Etha. **Okay Elsa, I like spending time with Kristoff and Heidi. They are fun. Can we try the toboggan now. Pretty please Elsa.**


	15. Leaving

**Leaving?**

"MAMA, MAMA…" yelled Kristoff panting from a long run across the castle. Taking a minute to catch his breath he began to explain everything he had seen. Including seeing Elsa conjure snow from out of thin air. Heidi of course did not believe him saying he "imagined it." This however, angered the young boy who decided to go straight to the King, thinking he would convince his mother about Elsa's powers. Kristoff however, did not know how much trouble he was really causing.

"I am truly sorry Heidi, I understand you need the income to raise your boy, however your services are no longer required." spoke the King sadly. ' _I really hate to do this, they are such a nice family. However, no one can know about Elsa's magic, at least not yet…and Kristoff saw something..."_ The next time Agdar looked at Heidi's face it was full of hurt , and it was difficult for Agdar to keep a neutral face. "If it would benefit you , I can help you find a job in the village." he offered. Heidi, holding back tears nodded, and taking a deep breath took her leave, to go and tell her son about the move. Agdar left to do the same with his daughters.

"But papa, way? I welly wike Kistoff an' Hayday." **(But Papa why? I really like Kristoff and Heidi.)** Said Anna. Inside Agdar was upset too, for no longer would his girls have a caregiver, he had just learned it was much to dangerous. "Well flower, because there have been changes in the castle staff, and unfortunately Kristoff and Heidi cannot stay anymore." he choked out. Anna, let a few tears leak from her eyes before running down the hall to her room and slamming the door. Meanwhile, Elsa had been quiet, carefully listening to Agdar and Anna's conversation. However the sadness she felt was apparent as well. Silently she turned and walked down the hall, slowly following Anna. At the same time, Heidi was not doing much better with Kristoff.

"Mama, I don't get it. Why?" asked Kristoff for the umpteenth time, and for the umpteenth time Heidi took a deep breath and repeated her answer. "Honey, I don't know, the King, he only said we were no longer needed." This time Kristoff got upset. "Then I will just go to the King and talk him out of it." yelled Kristoff. However halfway to the door Heidi called out. "No Kristoff, don't, you may make things worse. Agdar already has a house and job lined up for us in the village where we will be happy." Begged Heidi, and although Kristoff did not like it he nodded and went to round up his toys, to bring with him to their new house.

"Goodbye Kristoff I am going to miss you very much." Acknowledged Elsa with a curtsy. She was trying to be formal and detached like her parents however, she found it to be quite difficult. She also realized a small amount of frost was beginning to coat her hands, and had to excuse herself before saying a proper goodbye. This hurt her even more. On the other hand, Anna was not diplomatic at all, she threw herself at Kristoff sobbing that she would miss him. Kristoff gulped and hugged her back, a few tears dripping down his face as well. "Goodbye Anna, I will never forget you." He said. Anna only nodded. Right before Kristoff went to join his mother and bid farewell to the King and Queen, he whispered something in Anna's ear. Something both would carry with them for the rest of their lives. "I love you, Anna" Kristoff did not hear her whispered response as he walked away. "I wove 'oo too Kistoff" **(I love you too Kristoff.")** Neither of them knew how true that would come to be.


	16. Farewell

**Farewell**

True to his word the King found both a small cottage and a job for Heidi and Kristoff. Slowly they settled into their new life in the village, and if truth be told they were quite content. However, disaster can strike at any time, and one fateful autumn day it struck Kristoff and Heidi.

It was a cool autumn day, and Kristoff and Heidi were enjoying some lunch at a small restaurant. However, the pleasure did not last long, for a man dressed in all black snuck up behind Kristoff and grabbed him. Heidi screamed and ran at him, giving the man a mean punch to the nose. This caused Kristoff to be dropped to the stone ground, leaving him unscathed, except for a small cut to his hand. However the man managed to capture Heidi instead, and by the time Kristoff realized what had happened it was too late. Heidi was gone, Kristoff hadn't even seen the crime. However, he did see his mother lifeless form a few meters away, and the man walking away, a bloodied knife still in his hand.

Crying he ran to his mother. Noticing a lot of blood from various areas he took off his shirt, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. When Heidi did not respond Kristoff only began to sob harder, and cling to his mother. A few passers by stopped to see if they could help, however they all received the same response. A quietly mumbled " Go away." and a young boys head turning away from them. Just when Kristoff thought all was lost Heidi stirred, it was faint and she was barely breathing but she was alive. Kristoff´s torrent of tears, and turned to a gentle flow of happy tears. Heidi smiled faintly and looked into her sons eyes. As Kristoff understood what she was trying to tell him his happy tears turned sad and he quietly whispered. "Mama, please don't.." However, Heidi was quick to shush him, and with much effort she looked at Kristoff and whispered. "Kristoff listen to me, I can't stay with you anymore. I must join your father now. I want you to promise me something, can you do that." She paused to regain her breath and Kristoff nodded through his tears. "When you are older, go to the castle. Apologize to the royal family, for… for not serving them well. Remember Kristoff please." Heidi looked at her son pained and waiting for a response. Kristoff nodded again. "One more thing…" Heidi was now struggling to breath, however, she knew she had to finish telling her son this. "Always, carry love and kindness in your heart. It won't always be easy, but it will take you far." Again Kristoff nodded and cradled Heidi´s head in his lap,¨ and watched as she took her last breath.

After a few minutes, the realization of the future hit him. Kristoff quickly grew angry and jumped up, letting his mother's head fall to the ground, and began to yell. No one was around anymore. It was only him, sobbing he knelt down again and hugged his mom. For hours he did not move, he had grown to upset. Eventually though he knew he had to prepare to head up the mountain, he had decided he would harvest ice and work to live all by himself, just like his father. It would be his way of remembering his parents who had spent so long with ice harvesting as the focal of their lives. Yes, if his father could do it, so could he.

With these thoughts in his head he carefully began to drag his mother's body back to their house. Finding a shovel he spent the rest of the night digging a grave, at a small pond at the bottom of the mountain. It was a space they both enjoyed visiting, a place where birds chirped and children ran free, wildflowers blooming and giving a perfume of happiness. After he had dug the grave and buried her, he paused to say goodbye.

"Mama, I will miss you." Holding back a sobs he tried to finish, "I hope… I hope… you are happy with… with Papa…" At this point Kristoff couldn't hold his tears anymore. He sobbed, and heartbroken he stayed by his mother's grave for hours. Finally, when day was dawning he finally managed to whisper "Goodbye, mama" and still sniffling walked back to his house, where he gathered some supplies, to prepare for the life he would now lead. The life he would now be forced to live on his own, after being orphaned at the age of 7.

Back at the castle, no one knew of the tragedy. Life went on as it always did, with one thing missing. Something that had been missing for quite a while, the young boy named Kristoff. Anna did not remember the boy well; she was much too young when he left. Sometime a glimmer of a memory of him came to her when prompted by Elsa. Elsa who on the other hand remembered him well, and it made her very sad when she remembered him. Her sister always made her smile through it though, and before long Kristoff was only a memory, one she would carry with her forever.


	17. Sven

Kristoff was on his way up the mountain. He had gathered his supplies, dressed warmly and decided he was Ready to go. However, he quickly discovered it was much harder than he thought, but he pressed on. When he had climbed halfway up the Mountain he heard a strange noise, one that sounded like a reindeer. Kristoff being the curious child he was went looking for the source.

As he looked around he spotted a young reindeer stuck high up on a ledge. Not only that, however, the small ledge was cracking and he would surely fall soon. "DON'T WORRY REINDEER, I WILL SAVE YOU" shouted Kristoff, and he immediately set to work, using the axe his mother had kept in the house he began cutting down the nearest tree. Unfortunately, cutting down a tree is not work for a little boy, luckily Kristoff was persistent and eventually succeeded. However, at the same time the ledge cracked more, leaving the small reindeer hanging on for his life. Kristoff knew he had to hurry, and he did hurry to push the tree in place. Even though it was hard work Kristoff was adamant he would do it, and he did, allowing the young reindeer to walk down the trunk.

"Hey boy, what were you doing up there?" questioned Kristoff, after the reindeer had reached the ground. The reindeer began to lick Kristoff's face while snorting, cousins Kristoff to laugh. When they both had calmed down Kristoff started asking questions, receiving no response until one. "Who owns you boy, are you an orphan, like me?" he said sadly. The reindeer looked down and snorted, before motioning for Kristoff to climb on his back. As Kristoff mounted, the reindeer started walking, Kristoff had no idea where he was heading but somehow he knew he would be safe with the reindeer.

After a few minutes they reached a clearing with a small cottage in the distance. The reindeer quickly grew excited and proceeded into a gallop, Kristoff hanging on as tightly as he could. The reindeer clumsy as he was, crashed right into a young man. Not noticing Kristoff yet he said, "Sven my gosh, where did you run off to all this time. I was worried." Scolded the man playfully. In response, Sven put his ears back and nudged Kristoff forward, who looked at the man warily, "Good day sir," he said quietly. The man chuckled, "well, well, well, who do we have here" questioned the man. "Did you happen to find my reindeer" Kristoff nodded shyly still looking at the ground. "May I ask who you are and how you found him" asked the man kindly. Kristoff looked up for a moment, and Then back down before speaking. "I am Kristoff sir, and your reindeer was stuck on a ledge. I helped him down and he led me here." He replied quietly. The man laughed again and invited him inside, for some food and the story of Sven. Kristoff agreed, after all he knew he would need a good meal to continue up the mountain.

"… so they gave me the reindeer. They didn't say much only that their names were Heidi and oh… um Ásko I think. Well, only Heidi sold him to me, Ásko had died recently and she was left with only her son. Didn't give me his name though." Kristoff sat staring at him thinking hard… "Sir when was this, was it about three years ago?" he asked. The man thought for a moment, "Why, yes son. It was." Kristoff's eyes went wide… "That… That was my parents!" he said loudly, disbelief written on his face. "It was, boy? …" said the man, still chuckling "well then, the reindeer is yours." "Wait, what" asked Kristoff in even more disbelief. "When you ma sold me the reindeer she said she hated to do it. Said you pa wanted to give you the reindeer when you were older. Never got around to I guess and well I guess she was tight on money." Explained the man. "He's yours, no charge." Kristoff's eyes were wide… "well thank you sir, thank you!" exclaimed Kristoff. Then he bit his lip and whispered quietly "Could you please finish the story sir?" He asked shyly. " "of course, and please call me Nick… or Nicolas" replied the man smiling before starting the story again. Kristoff was quite happy, one he now had a reindeer and two he was invited back meaning he needn't worry about finding food or other necessities anymore.


	18. Where are they?

**Where are They?**

Almost a year had passed since Kristoff had left with his mother. No one besides Nicholas knew of the tragedy the young boy had experienced, and everyone at the castle was quite happy. Today the family was excited, as they were going to surprise Heidi and Kristoff at their house after a trip into town. "Come on Anna, we don't want to be late." Said Elsa, her voice full of excitement, barely containing herself from jumping all over the place. Anna smiled and shook her head running out of the room, Elsa laughed and followed closely behind.

An hour later the girls were wandering through the marketplace under strict supervision of their parents. Elsa was being rather good, staying next to Agdar and keeping her posture straight. Anna on the other hand was running everywhere, saying hello, smiling, greeting everyone in sight. "Anna, come here please." Spoke Agdar sharply. Anna hung her head and reluctantly obeyed, "yes papa?" she asked. "You must stop this right now. You are a princess; now stay next to your mother. If you must greet people give a dignified wave." He ordered. Pouting Anna walked over and stood next to her mother. A few minutes later though her father's words were completly forgotten and she was running around again much to Elsa's amusement and Agdar's disapproval. 'Why is she such a trouble maker. Elsa can get her to do anything so I will ask her for help. As much as I don't want to…' Agdar thought, a score grusing on his face. Whispering to Elsa he said "Help please Elsa." Elsa smiled and called her sister. "ANNA." Luckily Anna came running right over, "Yeah Elsa, are you having fun? I am there is so many people and things to look at and, and," "Anna," interrupted Elsa. "You have to stay with me okay? Come hold my hand and we will wave, just like the princes and princesses in those fairytales, okay?" Anna gasped and nodded happily "You can be Cinderella and I will be Prince Charming and we will be touring the town in that ginormous carriage." She said quickly. Elsa laughed "sure, only I think you should be Cinderella." Anna blushed and grabbed Elsa's hand. For the rest of their walk Anna behaved very well… for Anna.

Hours later, the family had eaten, shopped, and greeted many people and were now on their way to the house that Agdar had given to Heidi and Kristoff nearly two years prior. As they arrived they immediately noticed something strange. The grass had overgrown, a window was broken, the place looked completely run down. "What is going on here?" asked Idunn. Agdar shook his head slowly in confusion, while Elsa and Anna stayed far behind, waiting for their parents next move. As Agdar and Idunn began walking towards the door, the sisters slowly followed. After knocking numerous times with no answer the family wasn't sure what to do. 'Do we go in, we have the rights due to our status but it feels wrong…' thought Idunn. She didn't have to ponder much longer though as Agdar was already opening the door. As the family stepped inside they noticed it was unkempt, and looked rather deserted. "Mama where are they?" asked Elsa quietly, fest laging her voice. "I don't know min elske. It looks like they… left?" "NO MAMA. THEY ARE STILL HERE, THEY HAVE TO BE" screamed Anna. "Anna they are not here anymore" Elsa said rather softly. As the three girls continued to look around, Agdar walked towards them shaking his head. "No one. I have no idea what happened, perhaps they moved." Agdar sighed, and motioned for them to leave. Deeply saddened the royal family made their way out back towards the castle, with no knowledge of where Kristoff or Heidi had gone.

 **Hi Everyone. So just a couple quick things. First in the last paragraph when Idunn says, Min elske, that means my love in norwegian. I mentioned it earlier in the story too, but thought I should remind you. The only oter thing is sorry for the slow updates. Life is pretty crazy right now. But things are starting to calm down so hopefully updates can become more frequent. :)**


	19. We Know Better

Good Afternoon Girls, how are you today?" questioned Agdar as his girls entered his study. "We are doing well papa, and yourself?" replied Elsa carefully, clutching Anna's hand. "Fine, fine." Agdar cocked his head slightly and looked at his children as they sat on the bench in his study. "Papa, Why are we here, it's not like we did anything bad… right?" blurted Anna suddenly. Agdar frowned. "As a matter a fact, that is exactly why you are here. Anna it appears you have been quite the troublemaker…"Agdar said firmly. Anna hung her head, tears threatening to fall. Elsa held her hand harder all the time biting her lip hoping she wouldn't be called out for her wrongdoings as well.

For a moment they tuned their father out before realizing they had better listen or face even harsher consequences. "… including fighting with Kristoff, getting sweaty doing who knows what, scraping your knee, climbing a tree, a lack of poise and grace, chatting about lands far away which you are not able to visit, talking about underwear with your sister and eating chocolate in front of the Duke of Scania…" at this he looked at Elsa causing her to gulp. "But papa, what's wrong with all that, I'm a kid ok, kids, well they do stuff like that. A four year old should be able to climb tree and run around without worrying about posterizing herself, and who cares if we talk about underwear…" During Anna's rant Elsa's eyes widened, 'No one ever talks back to Papa' she thought. Silently she prayed Anna would stop. While her father was a very nice and caring man, his punishments were firm and when his temper acted up no one should mess with him, and Elsa knew that. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by a shout and a book slamming onto the desk. "Enough Anna, you listen to me now, not only are you not acting like a princess, you have an utmost disrespect of hierarchy and the monarchy. If you live under this roof you will follow orders. Is that understood?" demanded Agdar. Anna hung her head and nodded, the tears that had been threatening to fall now began to silently stream down her face as Anna awaited her punishment. Elsa and Anna slowly stood up together and turned to leave.

However before they could take a single step Agdar called out to them. "One moment girls, I believe Elsa has been misbehaving to some extent as well." Elsa's eye's went wide and she stood stock still, Anna's hand still clasped in hers. Slowly she turned to face her father as he started rattling off all of her misconduct. "Let's see shall we, speaking out of place at a tea party with the duchess of Scania, attempting to wear a dress made of ice instead of your normal pink clothes, snorting milk out of your nose at breakfast this morning, FREEZING YOUR NANNIES DERRIERE, being unpleasant with some of my councilors, also eating chocolate in front of the duke of Scania, and freezing your tutor's tea. Now do you have anything to say for yourself." spoke Agdar in a scary calm voice. Elsa gulped, "I am sorry papa, however I as well have trouble understanding certain regulations we must follow. I agree the two incidents involving ice were uncalled for on my part and I must be reprimanded for it." Declared Elsa, as formally as she could muster, tears begging into form in her eyes. Agdar nodded once and listed their punishment. "Very well girls, as punishment for your actions you are to be confined to your room for two days. Food will be brought up to you, and when the two days have passed I must see a twelve page essay from Elsa, and a five page essay from Anna, expressing your thoughts on the matter. I hope to see an apology letter to everyone this has affected as well. You are dismissed" as soon as the door closed Agdar sighed and closed his eyes. 'Why, what's gotten into them… they are normally good little princesses. I hate punishing them…'

Meanwhile Elsa and Anna had returned to their room. "Why is papa so unfair Elsa. We should be able to do all those things anyways, that's what kids do." Anna asked scowling and dramatically falling on her bed. "Not quite Anna, I shouldn't be using my powers like I did in front of everyone, you shouldn't be fighting with Kristoff even if he is irritating, and I should be nice to papa's councilors. Otherwise I must agree with you." Elsa sighed and sat down at the writing desk they shared. Anna looked over and asked, "What are you doing Elsa?" "I am beginning my essay, I want to finish it." Was Elsa's quick reply. Anna scowled again, "But, but I wanna play" Protested Anna, Elsa just shook her head sadly and reached for her quill. Anna though jumped down from her bed, walked over and made her sad mischievous face "Do you wanna do our clappy thing?" Elsa looked conflicted for a moment before dropping her quill and letting Anna drag her to the middle of the room. "Ready" asked Elsa, Anna nodded. Smiling they began clapping and chanting…

"1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together

You and me together, knees together, freeze together

Up or down together, princess crown together

Always be together, you and me

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together

You and me together, knees together, freeze together

Up or down together, princess crown together

Always be together, you and me"

Looking at each other they continued with Elsa taking over for a minute

"They say a princess is full of charm and grace

They say she always knows her place

They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes"

At this Elsa ran over to her closet and pulled one of these dresses out before throwing it on the floor and creating an ice dress with her powers. Smiling she continued…

"They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose

They say she's calm, they say she's kind

They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind"

Anna joined in as Elsa made a snowball and hurled it at the wall

"But you and me, we, we know better"

Anna pouted for a moment "Why can you do that and I can't?" she asked. Elsa shrugged "I don't know, I wish you could though." Anna shrugged it off and Elsa continued the song.

"They say a princess is super duper sweet…"

Anna then took over

"She doesn't fight she doesn't sweat…"

Anna made a silly face before running over to Elsa so they could both sing together

"And you never see her eat…"

They both giggled and Anna ran off singing,

"They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee…"

Anna climbed on the table and lifted her dress so Elsa could see the scrape. Elsa's eyes went bg for a moment before chiming in with a line.

"They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutors tea…"

At this she shot a blast of ice at an empty teacup, encasing it is ice. Elsa then looked at Anna who belted out a line.

"They say she's poised"

Anna then stood very straight, Elsa copied her (although slightly better) and finished the line.

"They say she's fair"

Anna took over while Elsa walked over.

"They never mention…"

Both girls looked at each other with matching expressions and yelled

"UNDERWEAR"

Anna then continued,

"or longs to see the world out there.

Anna frowned while singing this but quickly smiled again as she joined Elsa in the song.

"But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own, for the distant someday when we're grown"

Elsa smiled at her sister and continued…

"When I'm queen…,"

Anna grabbed her hand and finished the line

"…and I'm your right hand"

Elsa smiled at her and sang

"You'll get to travel…"

Anna had an excited look on her face and joined Elsa

"throughout the land"

Anna let go and gestured for Elsa to do some magic. Elsa obliged and produced a glowing snowflake in her hand, while Anna sang some more

"I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do"

Elsa dissolved the snowflake and smiled at her sister,

"we'll take care of our people and they will love"

Both ran to the window and held hands while finishing the song together

"Me and you… No one can tell us what a princess should be, as long as we're together, you and me."

As they finished their song they walked back to their writing desk. "Elsa, I love you, even if papa is mean sometimes." Stated Anna suddenly. "I love you too Anna, and he is only mean sometimes because he has to be." Replied Elsa. As Elsa looked around the room she noticed there was quite a mess on the floor. "Anna, I think we better clean up before an adult sees. That would definitely get us in even more trouble." Anna looked around and sighed. "Yeah, you're right, but I don't wanna." Elsa smiled "I know you don't, come one let's just get it done." Anna nodded and the girls began to clean the mess they created. The task assigned to them by them by their father had been long forgotten, as they enjoyed each other's company and cleaned their room.

Hi! So the song is We Know Better, which is a deleted song from Frozen. It is on the Frozen Deluxe Edition Album. Other then that, not much. Hopefully I will have another chapter out tommorow or earlier! Bye everyone!


	20. Languages

**Languages**

PAPA" yelled Anna as she jumped up right next to her father's ear, effectively startling him. Agdar scowled, and took a deep breath. "Yes Anna, may I remind you about our knocking rule?" Anna looked slightly hurt, but remembering the rule went back outside. Then she knocked rhythmically on the door . "Come in," called out Agdar. As Anna opened the door she asked hopefully "Papa, can you help me with my Norwegian homework… I don't get it.?" Agdar smiled, "I am afraid not Anna. We just received numerous trade reports amongst other foreign affair reports. As much as I would like helping you I am afraid I am too busy at the moment… However your sister may be able to help you." Replied Agdar.

"Ok, two things… what in the whole giant wide world are trade reports! And the other it ELSA SPEAKS NORWEGIAN!" and I DIDN'T KNOW?" asked Anna, practically screaming half the time. Then she dramatically fell on the floor, pretending to faint at this revelation. Agdar chuckled 'quite the drama queen that Anna. Now how to explain trade reports to a five year old girl…' "Well, a trade report is a document that states everything we give other counties. As well as everything other countries give us. It also provides details. After reading it I must think of some ideas to improve what we give and get, or trade, between the countries and discuss them with the council. As for Elsa, she has been able to speak fluent Norwegian since she was a baby. I am not sure how, however, she somehow picked it up while learning English as a baby. Soon after managed to learn French, Spanish, German, and Italian. I am still amazed at it so please do not ask me questions Anna, however, if you need help with a language Elsa is the one to ask." Explained Agdar. Anna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her hands rising up to her mouth before she turned and began to run, no doubt in search of Elsa.

As Anna ran off Agdar thought for a moment about his eldest daughter. 'You know it is true she speaks all these languages fluently. If we do decide to begin negotiating with Italy it would be wise to bring Elsa along. One she can translate for me, the other, showing Italy the future monarch of Arendelle can already speak their language would be a tremendous asset.' Smiling with his plan Agdar focused on his work again, right when Anna found Elsa in the castle gardens, reading her favorite book, The Snow Queen.

"ELSA, ELSA," yelled Anna, capturing the older girl's attention. As Anna reached Elsa, she was panting from the exertion, and Elsa began to worry for her sister… Again. "Anna, are you alright?" asked Elsa. Anna nodded, "Just….. give…. Me…. One…. Sec….." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Elsa can you really speak like ten bajillion gazillion languages?" Elsa laughed "No, not that many. Only English, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, French, Spanish, German, Italian, a little Russian, Flemish and Mandarin Chinese. I have been thinking of learning Turkish, or one of the native languages spoken in Canada." Clarified Elsa. Again Anna's eyes widened, before she began yelling "ONE, that is like ten bajillion gazillion languages. Two," (She greatly emphasized the two before continuing, quite calmly for Anna.) "I have never even heard of, like, all those 'cept for Swedish, English, French, Norwegian and Danish. Three can you help me with my Norwegian… " asked Anna. "Sure what do you need help with?" responded Elsa curiously. "Well… I have to be able to have like a basic conversation by the end of the week or something like that…" was Anna's answer. Elsa thought for a moment, staring at her sister's excited eyes. "Okay, how about we have some basic conversations, and if you get stuck I will help you out. Does that sound good?" Anna nodded. Elsa smiled, "Okay… Så Anna, vil du gå inn vi kan spille med mine is krefter? (Okay… So Anna, do you want to go inside and play with my ice powers.)] " asked Elsa. "Uhhhh , jeg tror det. Men visste du si at vi kan spille med magi?" (Uhhhh… I believe so. But did you say we can play with your magic) Elsa laughed and nodded. Taking Anna's hand Elsa began to pull Anna inside. As they neared the ballroom, Elsa slowed down, causing Anna to stop and look back at her sister confused. Elsa quickly smiled and whispered to her sister, "Anna, jeg tenke du kan snakke Norsk allerede. Deg bare har til tenke en lite når deg er snakke. Men bare til lage sikker, vil deg ønsker til snakke Norsk med meg for den rester av den dag] ?" (Anna, I think you can already speak Norwegian. You just have to think hard when you speak. But just to make sure, do you want to speak Norwegian with me for the rest of the day?) Elsa asked. Anna nodded and the two of them resumed their trip inside to play with Elsa's powers and enjoy each others company for the rest of the day.

 **Hey everyone, so I used Norwegian again in this chapter. I am still a begginer though so I am not sure if it correct. As my grammar is still terrible, however my vocabulary is pretty good so I am happy about that. (I must thank the Internet for helping me translate a little of this.). Anyway, If anyone speaks Norwegian out there, and notices any mistakes, I would be grateful if you let me know, I will even attempt at reading a Norwegian review. Yah I basically am obsessed with Norway and Norwegian. Anyway, hopefully a new chapter tommorow! Bye!**


	21. Goodbye

**Hi Everyone. I would like to thank Mickie84, for helping me out with the Norwegian portion of this chapter. I already published this, but he corrected my sentence, so this is just a reposted chapter with Mickie84's sentance. Thanks again Mickie84!**

 **Goodbye**

Papa, how long will I be separated from Anna?" sniffled Elsa, frost slowly spreading across the floor. 'She is scared not good…' thought Agdar. "Only until you learn to control your powers Elsa. We do not want Anna to be hurt again do we?" Elsa shook her head, and continued to sniffle, tears threatening to fall. It had been six hours since the accident; and the royal family had just arrived home. Idunn was settling Anna, who was still unconscious, comfortably in her bed while Agdar was explaining to Elsa the changes that were to be made. At the same time a few of the castle staff were moving Elsa's belongings into a spare bedroom in the east wing. "Come now, I will show you your new bedroom, then if Anna has not woke you may say goodbye to her." Spoke Agdar. Elsa nodded and took her father's hand, however in her heart she did not agree, and knew she never would.

When they reached what would be Elsa's new room, Elsa gasped. "But Papa, this is the East wing, the family doesn't stay here!" She said, quite harshly, although more out of shock than anything. Agdar smiled, he didn't realize Elsa had already figured that out. "Yes sweetie, but we needed to give you a spacious room, some you will need to stay there all day. This room has a mini ice bin you can keep some snacks in, as well as a state of the art washroom. My favorite part though, is the view…" He said opening the door. Which had also been painted with blue snowflake like rosemaling, to help Elsa feel so much at home. As Elsa stepped inside, she smiled, just a little. She supposed this would be the nicest place to stay if she was required to be locked up all day everyday for a while. However, the real reason she was to stay in the east wing didn't escape her. Her father had grown scared of her, and didn't want her in the same part of the castle as the area he spent most of his time. The North wing, where business was conducted, the West wing, where the family stayed, or the South wing, where Anna spent most of her time, as it had play rooms, and photo galleries, gardens and ponds. So Elsa was to be left in the west wing, where the guests would stay, but now, there would be no more guests, which would leave Elsa isolated, just like her father wanted. Elsa shuddered at this thought, but she also knew it was to keep everyone safe, and her father was doing what he thought best. So she turned, and gave her father a small smile, and bravely said, "Thank you Papa, for keeping Anna safe, and for this room. It's lovely." Agdar smiled, and motioned for her to follow. As the castle staff finished moving her things into the room, Elsa would get to enjoy her last breakfast in the dining room for quite a long time.

Later, after Elsa had seen her new room, and eaten breakfast, Idunn came to get her. As Anna had not yet woken, she was going to take Elsa to say goodbye, for a few minutes, before bringing her to await her new room in Agdar's study. "Mama, will I ever see Anna again after this?" asked Elsa sadly, on their way to the room that used to be shared by the sisters. 'Poor girl, she loves Anna so much. It was just an accident, however, she is being torn away from the only person she can truly feel at ease with. I can't imagine how much she is hurting.' Idunn thought before smiling sadly. "Nei kjære, du vil se Anna igjen. Men du må øve på magien din, bare til du er sikker på at du ikke vil skade henne igjen... Okay?" (No love, you will see Anna again, but you must practice you magic, just to make sure you don't hurt her again… Okay) answered Idunn, in Norwegian, as servants were nearby, and no one except Kai and Gerda were to know of Elsa's powers. Elsa nodded and as they entered Anna's room, Elsa ran to her sister.

"Oh, Anna, I am so sorry." Said Elsa through her sobs. "I…I just wanted you to be happy… I hope… hope you get better. I don't want you to stay like this…." Elsa stopped for a minute noticing a little frost on Anna's blanket, which she was clutching. Gasping she backed away looking at her hands. "No" she murmured., shaking her head. Looking at Anna again she took a deep breath. "Anna, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have something important to say. I love you so much, and I always will. That's why I am leaving right now because I have to protect you from me. I used to be naïve about my magic. I saw the beauty in it, but not the danger. Now I see how dangerous they can be, and unless I know I can control them without fail I cannot be around you. Pabbie a wise old troll, you met him once well he warned me about my powers. He said there is beauty and danger in them, he also removed all your memories of magic, including the small trace of magic in your genes. Remember once you were able to create a small flame,but then it quickly diminished because there was not enough magic in your body. You did still have some and he removed it. This of course means it will never grow, and develop enough to become something beautiful. No now you are a nice normal little girl who will think magic is a fairy tale. I on the other hand know the truth, and no matter how much I don't want to be a part of the magical world I know I must be. Anna I promise here and now, I will learn to control my powers, and come back to play with you. I promise you will not grow up alone, and I promise my magic will always be used for good, they will never bring harm to another person again. Anna I know since you will never know why we were separated this will be very difficult for you, however I ask you to try to accept it. Please come talk to me through my door, tell me what is happening in the outside world. Above all, remember I love you, and I always will love you." As Elsa finished she broke down in tears. Looking around the room she noticed some of her things were still there. Her toys that had been left on Anna's side of the room were still there, along with her bed and toy box. Quietly she stood and went to the two dolls that resembled her and Anna. Picking up the Anna one she looked back at Anna, and went to the writing desk. Quickly she wrote a note to her, tucking it under the doll resembling her, and still holding the Anna doll went to her father's study.


	22. Seperated

**Seperated**

An hour after Elsa's goodbye, Anna began to stir, however no one was in the room. She looked around quite confused before slowly sitting up. Her mind was going a mile a minute with unanswered questions. Noticing it was almost noon and she was still in her nightgown, she grew more confused, but went to change anyway. When she came back she noticed 6 servants entering her room unannounced, growing more confused she loudly asked "Excuse me, what are you doing with my sisters bed? " The servants, finally noticing the princess, looked at each other nervously, before one finally answered "I am sorry your highness, we have orders to move your sister's belongings into a new room." Looking at the young princess with sympathy, and giving a slight bow, they turned back to what they were doing. Anna just walked to her bed and sat down, sadly watching her best friends items be moved out one by one, while questions streamed in her brain, requiring answers.

Soon after everything had been moved Agdar and Idunn, were notified tha Anna had woken, and they rushed into her room. "Hi flower," said Agdar with a small smile. Anna glanced at them for a second before returning to staring at the floor. The lifeline joy was gone from her face, something neither parent had ever seen. Agdar gulped and continued cautiously. "Anna I know you're upset…" but he didn't get a chance to finish… "PAPA WHY?, ELSA WOULDN'T MOVE OUT ON HER OWN I KNOW SHE WOULD'T, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" screamed Anna. Angry tears ran down her face as she sat looking at them. Her parents were taken aback with the outburst. Agdar stood completely still with his eyebrows raised. "Anna we can explain, just calm down and act like a princess please." He spoke gently. As Anna attempted to calm herself, Idunn came to her and cradled her as if she was a baby again. After a few minutes Anna had calmed down enough to listen, even if she was still rather upset.

" Now Anna, as you know your sister is the heir to the throne, the crown princess, she must study harder than anyone in the kingdom, including you and you must study a lot. Now that she has almost reached her ninth year she must begin very intense studying. In order to do this she must be isolated so there are no distractions. Do you understand Anna?" explained Agdar.. Anna now very sad, with tears rolling down her cheek again, began to speak. "Papa, I know she has to study, but when does she play, why does she have to move out of our room to study, you played with Auntie Primrose when you were studying to be King. I know you did you told us, both of us, me and Elsa…" under her breath Anna whispered, so quietly only Idunn was able to hear her it was so quiet "my sister," Anna didn't keep going, she was sobbing too much. Idunn stayed where she was, still cradling Anna, Agdar however, left the room, very disappointed Anna could not hide her emotions.

Later, after Anna had calmed down and Idunn had left, Anna heard footsteps. They were quiet but she knew those particular footsteps quite well. Not fast or hard enough for her father, not paced quickly and nimbly like the servants, and not quite as light as graceful as her mother, but they were just fast and soft enough to be… "Elsa!" Anna whispered excitedly, a large smile replacing the gloom that was on her face only moment before. As quietly as she could she ran out the door went down a few halls, and rounded a corner, in front of her stood her sister, back turned to her, slowly turning the doorknob to her new bedroom, or what Anna assumed was her new room. As she entered she looked back at Anna for a moment, Anna saw the sadness in her eyes, and the fear on her face, and Elsa saw Anna's, sadness. However, Elsa, although reluctant shut the door on her sister for the first time. As the door closed what neither of them knew was that this was the very beginning of thirteen years of misery and despair for not only them, but for the whole kingdom.

Hours later after Anna had talked with her parent's more, after Elsa had already lost control twice, and after both girls had resigned themselves to never being fully happy until this was over. Anna was retiring to her bedroom for the evening. As she looked around her room, which she decided was now very empty she noticed something strange. In the corner of her room was a small blue object she had never seen there before, as she neared she realized what is was, Elsa's doll of herself! It must have fallen out of her toy trunk during today's craziness. Smiling she picked it up, just as a small sheet of paper fell from it. Anna, confused picked it up and began to read.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I know you probably hate me right now because of what Mama and Papa have told you. In fact, you probably believe I hate you, this is the furthest thing from the truth. It is because I love you so much that I left. I know you are confused and upset. I know you feel small, and lost. I know that feeling likely better than you at this point. I know you feel scared and want answers, I know you want to help. As much as I want to give you this I cannot, I am so sorry. But, I do love you very much._

 _On another note, I heard a new word today, whenever you can't think of anything to say, or you are sad or scared it can cheer you up. It is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Go on try it, say it to yourself, sing it however you want, play around with it. Think of it when you are sad, think of me when you say it (you don't have to it may be better if you forget me.)_

 _As you would have had to have noticed I left you my "Elsa" doll. I want you to have it, something to remember me by. I, I took your "Anna" doll. I hope you do not mind, I wanted something to cheer me up, and remind me of you. If you want it you can have it of course, it is yours. Just come tell me I will give it to someone to give back to you, (no I cannot give it to you in person, even though I want to.) You can also have another set made of course, a newer one maybe. It is your choice. I have to hurry before someone catches me writing this. So listen… (I mean read) carefully._

 _As much as I know you want to know why I left (it is true it is partly studies, however, certainly not all of it, in fact not most of it…) I am afraid you must wait to know. I do not know how long, it depends when I am ready. Also, do not let Mama or Papa or ANYONE, see this note, or any others. (Yes I think we can write each other if we a very careful that no one knows what we are up to.) Next, if you could come by every so often, talk to me, sing, dance, anything… really just something to cheer up my day a little. I don't really expect you to do this, I hurt you too much, if you don't I will not hold it against you. I won't really be able to reply back to anything you say, and if you do not want to do this don't. I won't force you or hold you to it, in anyway. I promise. Finally , remember I love you so, so, so, so, so, much, I always will._

 _Love,_

 _Elsa (your sister)_

When Anna finished Reading, she was slightly happier. At least she knew her sister didn't hate her, and that they may be able to still communicate. The first thing she did after reading the note, was run over to her wardrobe. No one, except for Elsa knew this not even her parents… as far as she knew. There was a secret compartment at the very back that was the perfect size to hold notes. Elsa's wardrobe had it too, until now; neither girl had anything to put in it. Now both girls would end up using it for birthday cards, letters, notes and anything else from the each other.


	23. New Family

**Family**

The previous scary night for the royal family, was also an important night for young Kristoff. It was a night where he found a new family, a rather unusual family, but a family none the less. It was late and Kristoff was on his way to Nick's home. He had now fallen into an everyday routine. He would wake up around 5 am, grab a quick breakfast of carrots for him and Sven and then head out to isolert dam, a large pond where his father used to harvest ice, and where he had decided to follow in his footsteps. Anyway he would arrive at the lake and attempt to harvest some ice. So far he had never harvested any, however, today he had cut his very first block. He had waited for this morning for weeks, wanting to provide for himself instead of relying on Nick. However tonight was too late to head into town so he was just heading back to Nick's when something incredible happened. Two horses ran by at top speed and left a trail of ice behind. Kristoff's eyes widened as he gasped "Ice." Many thoughts ran through his mind, one more prominent than the rest. 'Is it Elsa and Anna, I know I saw her make ice… I know it! Maybe just maybe it's them… maybe they will take me back…" Kristoff grew excited and quickly unhitched his sled with his first block of ice and jumped on Sven's back, ordering Sven to hurry and follow the family closely.

Soon he arrived at a strange valley full of living rocks? Looking into the middle of the valley his suspicions were confirmed, as the royal family was standing and speaking to a rather old looking rock. Kristoff was curious but also quite excited, and after a moment he realized the rocks were trolls. As he exclaimed this new revelation he decided he would approach the royal family and tell them his story. However he did not have a chance as an enthusiastic female troll jumped up and claimed she was going to keep him. In shock Kristoff watched the rest of the scene unfold, including some weird magic thing the older troll was doing. He was in such shock he never even saw the rest of the interaction between the royal family and the old troll. It wasn't until after they had left and a few trolls were yelling at him that he snapped out of his trance. Looking around, he saw hundreds – possibly thousands of trolls surrounding him in a circle and staring straight at him.

Gulping he waved shyly, "WHO`S THAT" yelled a male troll. "WHY'S HE HERE" yelled a much younger troll. Within seconds the trolls were in an uproar over the new person in front of them. Kristoff becoming scared tried to back away only to bump right into a rather old and scary looking troll. Screaming Kristoff tried running another way, only to discover he was surrounded. Crying Kristoff collapsed, remembering his mother, and how she had just been taken from him, how everyone he met now seemed mean – except Nick – and finally how all these trolls were scary and how he was now trapped. Finally Bulda, the female troll that claimed she was going to keep him, noticed his discomfort and quickly quieted the trolls. Smiling at the boy she worked hard to calm him and explain this was how trolls greeted new people. Although Kristoff was still scared, he allowed Bulda to introduce him to each and every troll – all 723 of them. The best was saved for last though, and he met his adopted father Cliff, adopted sister Ruby, and adopted brother Pebble. Of course all the trolls were family, however, they still lived in groups of 4-5 based on who married who, who had what kids etc…, and this was to be his new immediate family. Finally he met the old troll he saw the royal family with, Pabbie, or Grand Pabbie to him. He was the troll leader and was the oldest among all of them, he was also well versed in all things magic, and was the one to go to for any problem.

After hours of meeting trolls he was lying in his new straw bed, which was actually quite comfortable. Sighing contently, he began to think about his new life. No longer would he have to worry about finding enough food or a warm place to sleep, now he had a home. Of course there was Nick, but Kristoff didn't like to impose unless he absolutely had to. Still he visited quite often, often enough for Nick to become like family, and he couldn't wait to go tell him about the trolls. Still, that could wait, he was quite tired and couldn't wait to fall asleep, and with these happy thoughts in his mind that's exactly what he did.


	24. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman**

A month after the accident Anna managed to work up the courage to knock on her sister's door. For the past month she had mainly stayed in her room, to sad to leave, and too scared that Elsa really did hate her. However, today was different, today it was snowing. Although, Anna couldn't remember Elsa's magic, she did remember they used to play out in the snow all the time. Sure Elsa said she could not play or talk to her but snow had to change that right? So Anna ran through the castle and knocked on Elsa's door smiling joyously.

On the other side of that door Elsa was beginning to lose hope. She was sure Anna was upset and would never knock on her door. As she sat pondering this, trying hard to accept it, she heard a knock. It wasn't a quick three raps like her parents, and it wasn't two longer raps like the servants. This only left one person, Elsa held her breath hoping it was who she thought. Sure enough, Elsa soon heard the sweet voice of her baby sister.

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman,_

 _Come on let's go and play_

 _I never see you anymore_ "

At this Elsa began to tear up. Her sister was so sad and she couldn't do anything to cheer her up. She barely even heard her next words, the next she heard Anna was singing about them.

 _"We used to be best buddies_

 _And now we're not_

 _I wish you would tell me why"_

Again Elsa teared up, this time though, she could heard exactly what Anna said.

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman…_ "

This made Elsa semi-content. Slowly she raised her hand and attempted to make a small snowman. However, it quickly fell apart and ended in a section of the floor freezing. Scared Elsa did something she vowed to never do for the second time. She told her sister to "go awAy." This hurt her deeply and a violent snowstorm erupted around her.

Anna on the other hand walked back to her room and began to cry. She still had so many questions, and she had no idea if they would be answered. Carefully she walked to her desk, took out a piece of paper and began to write, Elsa's birthday was soon and she could sneak a note into her present. Although she had no idea what that would be yet.

Back in Elsa's room she was doing the same thing. Although she had a plan to get it to Anna. That night after everyone was asleep, she silently snuck out of her room. After years of practice she knew almost every creaky place in the castle and expertly avoided them. As she slunk into Anna's room she held her breath, terrified she would hurt her. She walked the long way staying far away from her bed. Slowly she opened Anna's toy box, and took out one of Anna's favorite toys. Sliding the note under it she closed the toy box and smiling made her way back to her room.


	25. Nine Years

**Nine years**

"ELSA" Anna yelled knocking on the door. "Happy Birthday…" when she got no response she sighed. "Why don't you at least come out for your birthday? I know you want to; no one wants to spend all their time locked up." Still she received no response. Inside a layer of ice coated Elsa's wardrobe, leaving her stuck in her nightgown. Listening to Anna made her slightly happier albeit very sad at the same time. She bit her lip not sure if she should answer or not. Finally she decided, "Anna, I… I can't" she said softly, holding back tears in fear of them freezing on her face. Unfortunately it was at this moment Agdar walked down the hall and heard Elsa speak to her sister after being forbidden to do so. He was not pleased, however, hid himself to see how it would play out. "Come on Elsa, please, pretty please! It it snowing again, we can build a snowman!" begged Anna. Inside her room Elsa was crying, for the third time she was doing what she vowed to never do. Ceasing her sobs for a moment she choked out three words, "go away, Anna." Her tears quickly returned, this time though, they were shared with the girl on the other side who slunk away slowly. Agdar however smirked 'Good hopefully, Anna will now listen.' Stepping out from behind the corner he went to his bedroom to fetch his wife. They had agreed to visit Elsa soon after lunch today, and lunchtime had just passed.

"Happy Birthday Elsa" said Agdar smiling a little. Elsa smiled back, however it was not sincere. Many would think it was, but her parents knew better. Agdar cleared his throat nervously "Well…" pausing he looked around "Here." He said holding out his hand. In his hand was a small package wrapped in purple paper with a blue ribbon. Elsa walked up slowly and curtseyed before taking the package and retreating across the room. "Elsa?" whispered Idunn. She looked hurt, hurt that her daughter would have to walk away from them. Slowly she approached her and sat behind her. Smiling she looked at her daughter "Go on, open it," she said quietly. Elsa nodded and carefully opened the wrapping. When she had opened the gift she looked at it curiously. "Gloves?" she asked. She understood why she wore gloves, however, gloves for a birthday present?

Agdar nodded and spoke carefully "Yes remember, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." He said smiling as he helped Elsa put them on. Elsa was not thrilled with the gift but she smiled anyways "Thank you papa. They are very nice." Nodding she smiled softly and went to sit on her bed. Idunn bit her lip "Elsa that is not all…" Slowly Idunn reached into her pocket and pulled out two smaller gifts. One was wrapped perfectly in sparkling blue paper, and the other one was wrapped sloppily in green paper, however Elsa loved it. She knew exactly who it was from, her face lit up "Anna!" she said. Idunn smiled and nodded, as she handed the gifts to her daughter. Quickly she opened Anna's gift and found a lovely box of chocolate. Dark chocolate, Elsa's favorite kind. Opening it she saw a note, carefully she closed the box to make sure her parents did not noticeit, even though her mouth was watering. She was craving chocolate. Then she opened the gift in the blue paper, it was from her mother. Inside was a necklace made of pure silver and sapphire. Hanging off the chain was a beautiful snowflake, sapphire's embedded in the silver frame. Smiling she lifted her braid up, silently asking her mother to put it on her. Once on she looked in her mirror and smiled. "Thank you mama! I love it!" Without thinking she ran over and was about to hug Idunn when she stopped suddenly. Gulping she backed off and muttered "sorry." Idunn grew sad, 'what have we done to her?' she thought. "Elsa, don't be sorry," she said walking and quickly hugging Elsa before she could back off. Elsa tensed for a moment before melting into the hug. Agdar wasn't pleased, however, he left them alone and backed out of the room. Meanwhile Idunn had picked up Elsa which was no easy task, and sat on the bed. Rocking her and soothing her cries. Eventually, Elsa let go a little, however, she still had a fairly strong grip on her mother. "What… What if I hurt you" she whispered. Idunn shook her head, "You won't, I trust you" she replied.

The pair continued to sit in comfortable silence holding each other until hours later Elsa fell asleep. Idunn smiled and gently lay her in her bed. She continued to tuck her in and tidy up the gifts, before leaving the room. She was determined to have a talk with her husband, Elsa and Anna needed to see each other, often or not, all they were currently doing was being cruel to each of them.


	26. Together

**Together**

The next day Elsa woke at the crack of dawn, happier than she had been in the past two months. As she dressed and readied herself for the day her mind began to wander to the previous night, smiling as she remembered hugging her mother and receiving a note from Anna. As she remembered this, her eyes went wide, gasping she ran over to her bed. This is where she remembered leaving the chocolates, with no knowledge of her mother cleaning and moving the gifts, the young girl began to experience a small panic attack, before she noticed the three boxes sitting on her nightstand. Sighing she smiled and calmly walked over to them. Hands shaking she opened the box and smiled when she saw the inside was untouched. As she read the note a larger smile grew on her face…

 _dEEr ELsA,_

 _I LOvE yOU. I nO yOU hAd tO LEEvE. I wAnt tO nO wy. cAn yOU tEll mE. pLEEsE. I hOp yOU LIk thE gIft. I bOt It AL On my Own. I sAvd It frOm my ALOwAnsE. It tOOk A hOLE mOnth. It wAs xpAnsEv chOcLAt. It tOOk A mOnth tO sAv It. BUtt I wAntEd tO. WAnt tO nO wy? BEcOse I LOvE yOU. I dOO, EvAn If yOU wOnt tELL mE wy yOU wEnt AwAy. I hAd tO rItE thIs On my Own. BEcOse yOU sEd tO tEl AnEEOnE. I Am sOry If I cAnt spEL rIte. And I nO I cAnt rIte LIk yOU. YOU ArE gOOd At AvErEEthIng. I LOvE yOU ELsA._

 _LOvE,_

 _AnnA_

( **Dear Elsa,**

 **I love you. I know you had to leave. I want to know why. Can you tell me. Please! I hope you like the gift. I bought it all on my own. I saved it from my allowance. It took a whole month to save it. It was expensive chocolate. It took a whole month to save it. But I wanted to. Want to know why? Because I love you. I do, even if you won't tell me why you went away. I had to write this on my own. Because you said not to tell anyone. I am sorry if I can't spell right. And I know I cannot write like you. You are good at everything. I love you Elsa.**

 **Love,**

 **Anna)**

When Elsa had finished she was smiling wide, even if a few tears were running down her cheek. Licking her lips she longingly looked over the box of chocolates. She knew she shouldn't eat one before dinner, but she couldn't resist. So carefully she plucked one from the box and popped it in her mouth. As she savored the bittersweet taste of the chocolate she walked to her closet and reached way in the back. Just like Anna had two months earlier she carefully placed her first note from her sister inside.

An hour after the events in Elsa's room Anna was beginning to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes only to receive the glare of bright daylight. Groaning she rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep. However, before she had a chance a servant knocked on her door. "Your Highness…" he said. Moaning Anna attempted at being polite, "Yes" she responded grumpily. "Breakfast will be served in one hour, your parents asked me to wake you." He responded with a smile. "Ok. Thank you" Anna replied. She was not at all happy. She had to be woken early and for what. Elsa was gone, there were no more trips into town. What was the point in waking up to do nothing? But she grumpily obeyed her parents orders and prepared for the day. When she was dressed and washed she still had 15 minutes before breakfast. Sighing she looked around and slowly wandered to her toy box. Opening it she looked it over, deciding if it was worth playing with. It didn't take long for a decision and before long she had almost her whole toy box scattered around the room. She wasn't playing though, no, she was focused on the piece of paper that fell out of her toy block case. The one Elsa had slipped into her toy box, so many weeks ago.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I love you so much. Thank you for singing to me today (well, I guess yesterday by the time you read this). That must have been very difficult. Especially since I told you to go away. I am so sorry, I just… well something was happening. I cannot tell you what, I am so sorry. I would love to tell you however, it is for your own protection._

 _I am not sure what else to say, I am sorry this is short. I love you though. I am not sure if you remember this but I used to tell you something. I think it will help you through the next days, months… maybe years. I hope it does. It's, "you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." Remember that, now that I am not there every moment you have to stick up for yourself. Remember this and you can do it, you can show everyone how good you are. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, you will brighten everyone else's day._

 _I love you,_

 _Elsa_

As Anna was still learning to read, it took her a while to decipher all of Elsa's words. But once she had she was so happy she decided it was worth it to wake up early. But then she heard her father's footsteps and remembered her promise to go to breakfast. Knowing that her father would not be happy she quickly jumped up and hid the note under her bed before dashing to open the door. Managing to pull it open right as her father reached it she smiled, proud of herself, and mumbled a quick sorry to her father. As they walked together down the hall she glanced back at her room, hoping that Elsa's letter would be safe until she returned to put it in her closet compartment.

Three hours later the girls had a huge surprise in store for them. As Idunn went to fetch Anna, Agdar headed to Elsa's bedroom. "Elsa, may I please enter?" he asked. "Yes father," Elsa immediately replied, retreating to the other side of her room. Agdar was surprised, usually there is a pause before being told to come in. On top of that she sounded rather happy? As he opened the door he was met with a larger surprised. The only ice that could be seen throughout the whole room was an ice sculpture of Anna. Not only was it sculpted perfectly to the last strand of hair, it even had light tones of color. Agdar was amazed "Elsa, did you do this?" Elsa nodded shyly forgetting her words for a moment, "Yes papa. I am truly sorry I will attempt to melt it." As she raised her hands Agdar sharply said "No." Elsa looked at him shocked, "Papa…" she trailed off not sure how to continue. "Elsa this is amazing, if you melt these creations soon after making them you should continue to make them. Currently you look content and in control, which is wonderful because I have some news." Said Agdar. "Yes Papa." Slowly the ice began to melt out of pure happiness, as she looked expectantly at her father. "There is someone waiting to see you in the ballroom. I would like you to put on your gloves and follow me." Leaving it at that he turned and elegantly walked out of the room, Elsa trailing behind cautiously.

As they reached the ballroom door Agdar turned to Elsa, "You are certain you can control it?" he asked. Elsa nodded curiously peering around him towards the door. Agdar took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside Anna was pestering Idunn, but as the door opened everything went silent. Both Elsa and Anna's eyes widened, Anna's mouth falling into a little o shape. Moments later Anna was yelling and running straight for Elsa. A smile filling her face. Elsa tensed considerably, the fear of hurting her sister rushing over her, and rendering her uncle to think. However, as Anna's small body crashed into her, and her small arms wrapped strongly against her, everything Elsa had been taught and warned of the past months were forgotten as the girls held each other. Anna began talking a mile a minute. Elsa only sat their and cradled her baby sister, happy tears flowing down her cheeks. As they calmed down a true conversation was able to begin. "Elsa, I love you so much and I missed you. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa…" blubbered Anna through her tears. "I know, I know bunny. I love you too. I missed you so so much. I love you bunny" comforted Elsa. Sitting there both girls were content, and for the next two hours they played, danced, sang, screamed, pranked and caught up on everything they had missed, until…

"Elsa, what is the real reason you left?" questioned Anna. Elsa gulped, "I… I can't tell you Anna. I am sorry." She said. Sniffling she turned her head to prevent Anna from seeing any tears. Inside her gloves she could feel some frost building up, meaning she would have to leave soon, and she knew this. But Anna didn't "Elsa, come on, why not." persisted Anna. As she jumped at Elsa for a hug Elsa backed away. Her eyes had grown wide and without another word she had run out of the room. Anna stood confused for a moment before running after her, but it was too late. As she rounded the corner to Elsa's room Elsa was already closing the door. A moment after the lock clicked Anna knew it would be a long time before she saw her again. Wiping her eyes she went back to her room, trying to not cry, but failing miserably. Elsa was also crying, making her work much harder. She was attempting to write an apology letter to Anna, but it was no use. Her tears made the ink run, and before long she had a huge smudge of ink across the whole page. Crying even harder at this, she lay down on her bed, waiting for her tears to subside so she could write her letter.

Three hours later, while Elsa was just beginning to calm down, a piece of paper was slipped under Elsa's door. As she picked it up a fresh round of tears was initiated for Elsa. It held only six simple words reading,

 _ **ELsA I Am sOry. LOvE AnnA**_


	27. Ice Rooms

**Ice Rooms**

"Ah" gasped Elsa. Currently she was sitting in the library under her father's supervision. Once a week she and her father would go to the library and pick books out. Agdar would pick the books Elsa considered "very boring but necessary to become Queen" and Elsa would pick a few books she considered entertaining and fun to read. This particular trip though Elsa discovered something very valuable, a book made out of ice, perfectly encased in a translucent sparkling blue cover, and hidden behind three other books. Slowly Elsa pulled the book out of the shelf and gasped as one section of the shelf turned to reveal a door. As Elsa stared with wide eyes, Agdar came running up behind her. "Papa, what is it?" Elsa whispered in wonder. Agdar shook his head, "I don't know, it looks like it's meant for you though, it has your snowflake on it." He said, equally as shocked. Elsa nodded, "yeah" she said.

"Elsa, how did you find this?" asked Agdar, grusing serious. Elsa shrugged, "I just pulled out this book," she said holding out the book. Agdar furrowed his brows, "what book?" he asked. Now Elsa looked very confused, "the one in my hands, the one made out of ice." She replied. Agdar shook his head, "Are you sure, I cannot see any book." Elsa opened her eyes wide, and carefully opened the book. Nodding she said "yes, I can read it too, it's in Nordic Runes though." Now it was Agdar's turn to be surprised. "You can read Nordic Runes?" He blurted out in shock. "I thought I was the only one in the family that could decipher them" Elsa smiled "there are many things you don't know about me papa." She replied smiling mischievously . Agdar nodded, "well, Miss Elsa, that is your name right?" he questioned jokingly. Elsa giggled and nodded, "Well Miss Elsa, are you able to open this door?" asked Agdar. Elsa frowned and bit her lip in thought. Carefully she examined the door and studied the book before nodding.

After a moment she began chanting " Jeg heter Elsa, Prinsesse av Arendelle. Den droning av Seiðr Ríki." (My name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle. The Queen of the Enchanted Kingdom.) When the door did not open Elsa looked around, confused, before consulting the book again. As she discovered the answer she gasped in understanding and ran up to the door. Slowly she traced a pattern on the door and when she finished it the pattern glowed an icy blue for a moment. **LET IT GO, LET IT SHOW, LET THEM KNOW.** Slowly the door slid open, Elsa and her father staring in awe. Elsa glanced at her father who gave a slight nod, prompting her to move forward, Agdar close behind. However, when they neared the door a strong wind pushed Agdar back, it had no effect on Elsa, however Agdar was almost frozen solid and pushed to the other side of the room. Elsa's eyes went wide and she tried running back to him, but this time a strong wind blew the other way and it did affect Elsa, however, only through pushing her, and as soon as she stepped into the room the doors slammed behind her. Frightened Elsa looked around and examined the chambers she had entered. It was rather dark with icy blue candles hung around the walls. These candles were the only source of light in the room, and upon closer inspection Elsa found them to be made of ice. The room also had a small table, also made of ice, stacked with a large stack of books, twenty or thirty at least. This greatly peaked Elsa's interest and forgetting her fears she sat on the ground and picked up the first book in the stack. Quickly though, she discovered it was not just a book…

 _Dear Ice Master,_

 _Congratulations! You have found the hideaway, very good eyes you have. Not many can find the book to open this, and not many can then figure out the code. Only true Ice bearers can. I know you are confused so let me explain. The book you found on the Arendelle Library shelf, is indestructible, immovable, and invisible to every person on the planet except for a true ice bearer. Why you ask, the secrets revealed in this room are too great. However, we will get to that later. Next the code, you must never reveal it to anyone, it is the only way to access this room. No amount of fire, wind, water, air, or other forces will open it. Only this code traced by an ice bearer will open the door. Now that I have explained this, you likely wonder who I am (was) and what this book is. Let's start off with who I am. I am (well was) you see by the time you read this I will have been dead for at least 500 years. Anyways I was Glacia Frostberg, a previous Princess of Arendelle. I like you had Ice powers. I learned a lot from these powers even if I was angered by them half the time. Now this book is a guide for our powers. You see this room is a secret room, it contains many things from every ice bearer that ever lived. Starting with my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. As you are in the future and I am not sure when you will be born I cannot say how she is related to you. You must figure this out on your own. However, her name is Anastasia Frostberg. Okay so by now you probably noticed there is about ten books on this table. These are my editions. One is a map of this crazy place, when I discovered it there was no map, I had to figure the whole place out. Trust me, it wasn't easy. Anyways. I made one for you. Another 8 books are my diaries, I didn't want to share at first. But I thought that my thoughts may be valuble to you. So let's see the other books consist of this guide (Important discoveries about our powers so you don't have to relearn things I already have)._

 _Okay this is all for now, I have many thoughts and Ideas and as an ice bearer you must read every book in this library. It may not seem like a lot right now but just wait till you see the library. Oh another thing, this book sets out all your responsibilities as an ice bearer. A lot of the time the job seems overwhelming, but you have been chosen for a reason to hold this power. If you unlock all the secrets. your work to keep it under control will pay off. Trust me, I paid dearly at one point in my life, you will read about it in my diary. Okay one more thing in my intro, no other human on the earth will be able to see this book or any of the others in this library. If you hadn't noticed already they are made out of a special ice. Therefore, feel free to carry them around, just maybe have another book with you so it doesn't look suspicious. No human can open, read, touch, see or deal with these books in any way. As well no other human can enter this room, a strong force will shove them away. You on the other hand can enter and exit as you please, from this moment on, you just have to use the code. Okay that's all, make sure to read all the books in this library before the age of 22, or your power will be too strong, and your knowledge to small to ever control._

 _Sincerely,_

 _ **Glacia Frostberg**_

As Elsa finished the letter, she sat in silence for a very long time. After staring at the first page of the "Ice Guide" for about about 20 minutes she decided to walk around a little. After examining the map, she made her way towards the ice library, and to her surprise found all sorts of secret exits. She could enter and exit these tunnels whenever and almost wherever she wanted! Even better, she could use her powers without fear of hurting a soul. The chambers were made of steel! There was a bedroom, a bathroom, library, living area… it was like a mini castle. It got Elsa wondering if perhaps someone once lived here. After hours of wandering around, Elsa remembered a few things. Her father, her mother, and her sister. She couldn't just disappear, like she wanted. Not to mention how she left her father… so as quick as she could she navigated back to the first room she entered, taking a minute to glance around and deciding to redecorate, she then quickly traced the code and ran out of the room. As soon as she exited she discovered her family sitting on a couch in the library crying.

Elsa's heart broke, even Anna was there and Elsa was pretty sure they were crying about her. Quietly she placed the two books she took with her on a table and stepped forward before clearing her throat. Quickly her family looked up with wide eyes before smiles enveloped their faces and Anna lunged at her. For once Elsa embraced her sister, her time in the Ice rooms eased her fears considerably. Her parents smiled at the interaction, they hadn't seen their girls together in too long. Elsa even seemed relaxed which surprised both parents. Cautiously so as not to scare Elsa they moved in to hug their girls. The next few hours were spent peacefully in the library as a family. Like before the accident Anna talked about anything and everything, Elsa shared stories and played with Anna, and Agdar and Idunn watched contently. Occasionally adding to the girl's conversation or joining in their game. After a few hours however, Elsa began to get nervous about her powers again. Not being able to bear the hurt look her sister would wear once she announced she was leaving she told Anna she had to leave for a while but would be back soon. She hoped she could keep this promise, but knew it was unlikely. Only serving to distress her more. But at least now she had the ice rooms, full of stories of people like her, and a place where she could experiment without hurting anyone.

 **Okay, hey Everyone. Just a few things. First, when Elsa is chanting, she is chanting in Norwegian. I hope I translated well, maybe someone can tell me if I made any mistakes? However Seiðr Ríki, is old Norse. I realized I didn't, explain what that was, and I don't have a way to make it clear later, but basically it is a separate Kingdom that was integrated into Arendelle, and it is where Elsa's powers began. Last thing, the pattern Elsa traced, saying Let it go etc... My keyboard allows me to type in Nordic Runes, so it should be Nordic runes saying that. But just won't allow me to use that font. So that's why it says "pattern" but is actually just words. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry that it was sort of confusing.**


	28. Discovery

**Discovery**

 _'The powers we hold go back generations and started with my great great-great-great-great-great- great grandmother, Anastasia Frostberg, Queen of the North. You probably wonder where she acquired these powers. I could tell you but this wouldn't be as fun. Like I said you must read every book in that library. After all, what is the fun in reading the same thing twice. The information is in Mektig Frostberg's diary, edition three.'_

Elsa quickly dropped the book and ran through the tunnels towards the library. After Elsa's discovery of this room three months ago her life had drastically changed. She now ate meals with her family and occasionally ventured out of the safety of her room, perhaps two or three times a month. She still was not comfortable around others, however, everyone in the castle had noticed an improvement, in the girl. As well, Elsa spent the majority of her day in her "ice chambers" as she had named the rooms and tunnels that held the secrets of her powers. With the hours she spent there she felt the need to decorate. She had moved paintings and colorful statues and rugs into the chambers. As well she had put newer brighter lamps and many ice decorations of her own in. She now felt as if it was her home and would sometimes spend the night in the rooms.

Today she was excited, for she had finally begun to discover where her powers had originated. Carefully she examined the shelves of the library, and after an hour of searching she found the book she was looking for. Taking the book in her hands she ran through the tunnels and into her relaxation place. It had a sofa, and the fuzziest rug she had ever stepped on. There were also numerous ice statues scattered throughout the room of Anna, nature and anything else Elsa could think of. She had even produced a replica of Glacia Frostberg, based on a description she found in her diary. As she settled down and began to read however, she heard Anna yell her name. Shaking her head she began to get up to see her sister, but the temptation of finding the origin of her powers was too great. So instead she blocked out Anna's calls, flopped down on the sofa and began to read…

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Today something terrible and wonderful happened to me. You see I was walking down by the river and I slipped. Now don't get all scared, yes I fell in the river but I am still here aren't I? Anyways, so I fell in the river and tried to get out. However, before I could the whole river froze into ice, I was terrified. Suddenly the ice began to move, with me frozen in it! Terrified I kept still and held my breath. After a few minutes, I found myself in a cave with hundreds of little icy men in one corner. In another were hundreds of fiery men, another hundreds of leafy men and the last corner had hundreds of little men made out of air. To top it off the center of the room had a huge swirly thing; I think it was called a vortex. So as I entered all the ice melted and threw me right in the center of the little icy men. I tried to escape but they held me there. What happened next was fascinating. The river quickly burst into flames, within a blink of an eye. Within minutes a young man was brought in similar to I, and thrown into the middle of the fiery man. The same thing repeated itself with the water turning into air and leaves, and two more young women like myself being thrown into the little men. When all four of us were assembled the icy men began to do a strange dance. They spun and jiggled and morphed into one giant icy man. Then it surrounded me and enveloped me so I was a large block of ice. A moment later they threw me in the portal and I found myself back in my room. Confused I sat on my plush chair, you know the one I received on my 18th birthday from the Kingdom of Demino. However, the moment I sat down a layer of frost coated the whole chair and the floor around it. Startled I jumped up and walked away, only to find the frost following me. At this point I was very scared and confused, I kept walking around, and I had frost and ice following my every step. It even began to snow! In August! So I put my hand down on a table and a large snowflake grew from my palm and spread across the table. Inscribed in it was a message, one I copied carefully. It read,_**

 _Dear Anastasia,_

 _You are a very special young lady born to do great things. Born of nobility you have an advantage over others. People look up to you and this is why we gave you this gift. You now have full control over ice, snow and cold winds. You may call it into being with a thought, melt it, change its shape, anything you desire. You are now also immune to the cold. Many of my men have been killed by treacherous humans, the challenge for you is to be accepted. Show people your gift, make them see the beauty not the danger. From now on every 500 years the firstborn girl of your bloodline for that time will share your gift. As you probably noticed, three others have been blessed this gift. You must take the lead however, as they are not of nobility. Your kingdom is the leader of them all, the kingdom of the elements. Use the power wisely, or you will regret the consequences_

 ** _This is all it said. So as you probably guessed I have ice powers! Is that not amazing. It has its problems like I FROZE MY FOOD AT THE DINNER TABLE, which sent all the servants and my parents into hysterics… but I straightened them out. The castle accepts my gift, now I just have to convince the Kingdom and search for the other three. I must help them, fire is dangerous, leaves… well I don't want a few new forests in the North and let's not forget the damage wind can do. I'm not saying I'm not a danger I just think it would be better if we were all together. I can put out fire, fire can put out me, I can put out wind, etc… Oh, there's my mama calling. She probably wants to discuss my powers,_**

 ** _Love_** ,

 _ **AnastasiaFrostberg**_

When Elsa finished reading this she slowly put the book down and stared into space in disbelief. So that's where I got my powers? "Amazing" she whispered. Carefully she stood up with the book and walked through the tunnels, heading to the door that led to her room. Before she entered though, she sent a few blocks of ice flying towards the wall, she needed to get rid of the build up, she had discovered, part of controlling her magic, was to use it. But, she would never tell her father that. He thought it was the opposite. Plus he hated being wrong.


	29. Diaries

**Diaries**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Hi, My name is Anna and today I am seven years old. My best friend and ONLY sister gave me this Diary for my Birthday. Diary she is the best sister in the whole wide world… even if she runs and hides half the time. When we were younger we were best friends and we did all sorts of things. We snuck around the castle, stole chocolate, drew, painted got into trouble and all sorts of stuff… played outside. Especially in winter, we used to build snowmen, and have snowball fights, ice skate toboggan you name it we did it. Anyways, everything's different now. When I was five Elsa disappeared. Right after I had this dream about this troll kissing me, oh it was so nice. Anyways after I had this dream about a troll kissing me, I woke up and all of Elsa's things were being moved out. I don't know why, she had to study to be Queen or something. Oh yeah did I mention we are princesses. Yep you heard right I am Her Royal Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle, my sister is Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle and our parents are His Majesty King Agdar of Arendelle, and Her Majesty Queen Idun of Arendelle! How cool is that. Anyways I was talking about Elsa's disappearance. So anyways, she went to a new room, the gates were closed, castle staff were laid off and it was horrible. And for almost two years I only saw Elsa I think three times, the only way I knew she was still in the castle were because sometimes I would see moma and papa leave her room, and sometimes I would get a note from her. So after all this about a year ago Elsa really disappeared. Mama and Papa didn't know where she was and everyone was looking for her. Me and Mama and Papa just sat on a seat in the Library and cried after I had spent an hour looking for her. Then suddenly Elsa was standing in front of us, I don't know how she got there and she wont tell us but there she was. So I just ran and leapt at her and for the first time in over two years she hugged me back! BEST DAY EVER. Since then I don't see her often but I do see her taking walks around the castle sometimes. And sometimes she plays with me, or talks. And she does come down to meals. I wish she was around more though. But TODAY TODAY I saw her for six whole hours. She gave me this diary and we talked about stuff and played with my toys. It was magical… until she had to go. But six hours is better then none right? Okay Got to Go now dinnertime WITH CHOCOLATE CAKE!**

 **Love,**

 **Anna,**

 **Princess of Arendelle**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a great Day. Last night I didn't sleep, I kept practicing with my Ice powers. I had to use them all up you see. I had to so I could spend the whole day with my sister Anna. It was her Birthday today, she was so happy. After I felt that I didn't have ice flowing through my whole body I got dressed and brushed my hair into a braid. Then I wrapped Anna's present and waited for a scream. You see, every year Anna wakes up on her birthday and yells "AHHH IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NOW I'M _" So I waited. Around ten in the morning I heard it, which signaled for my birthday surprises to be set in motion. During the night I had left a card with the chefs to give to her with her birthday breakfast of chocolate pancakes, with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup. The card just said "Happy Birthday Princess, Guess Who! If you know come and meet me by the tree." I guessed it would take her about twenty minutes to get ready and go down to breakfast. Then I thought it would take her ten minutes to eat, but I wanted to play it safe and it is a good thing I did. After I heard her scream I went into my Ice Chambers and took a shortcut outside. Once there I went to our special tree the one we climbed together all the way to the top, then we slid down on an ice slide I made, those were good times. Anyways it is a good thing I played it safe because Anna was at the tree within ten minutes. She must have been in super mode because of her birthday. Then she told me she skipped breakfast because she was too excited to see me. So I sent her right back inside to eat, I of course came with her and we ate chocolate pancakes together. After breakfast I took her back to the tree and I told her to look around. She looked very confused until I pointed to the cookie trail I left. Smiling Anna followed the trail while eating it at the same time. It took a while to reach the end maybe twenty minutes but it was worth it. I had led Anna right to her own treehouse, where she could keep pets, climb trees swing on a little swing I put in, it is even right on the water with a diving area. Anna loved it so much she didn't want to leave. I convinced her though, by telling her I had a few more surprises. After the tree house I gave her a diary, I got my first one from Papa on my seventh birthday and I loved it, and I bet Anna would too. She did, and we continued to talk and play for the next five hours. It was difficult at some points to keep my Ice under control but I managed until about 4:30 in the afternoon. That's when I could feel it trying to get out so I excused myself quietly while Anna was engrossed in reenacting a book she had read. Then I came into the Ice chambers and practiced a little and read some more of the books in the ice chambers. There was not anything interesting today, only things about how to create different types of ice. It was good to learn however, I already learned most of them and the few I didn't know are not able to be fully developed until you are about 15 years old so I am a little early. Well, I think that is all it is almost nine O'clock which is my bedtime. I should probably go get ready. I wonder what Anna wrote in her diary today?_

 _Anyways love,_

 _Elsa,_

 _Crown Princess of Arendelle_

 ** _June 7, 1833_**

 ** _Let me begin by explaining my reasons for being inconsistent in my writing during the last year. Firstly things within our family have greatly improved, and as a result, Arendelle, as a whole has been showing great signs of growth._**

 ** _One day approximately nine months ago, Elsa disappeared, under my watch. We were on our weekly trip to the library and Elsa claims she found an ice book. I am not sure if this is the truth however, something did open a door of some sort, into what looked like dark chambers. I tried to follow her in, however, a large gust of wind swept me back and coated me in a layer of frost, and at the same time pushed Elsa inside._**

 ** _Honestly, I had never been so terrified before, not for myself, but for Elsa. She was only a nine year old girl after all. As I waited for the snow to melt I remember looking to try and find a way into the room, however I was not able to._**

 ** _After the snow melted I attempted to write the code in Nordic Runes that Elsa had written earlier, however it did not work. It was either incorrect, or for some reason I do not possess the power to open the door._**

 ** _As I accepted our fate, that our little girl was gone I held back my emotions like a good ruler and went to find Idunn. I was hoping against all hope that Elsa was coming back, however with the grim reality I knew I had to bring the matter to my wife. Idunn had a poor reaction and insisted on getting Anna, and telling her as well. I honestly wanted to keep the truth from her. Anna rarely saw Elsa if ever so why tell her and break her heart more. She had already been through so much. However, when Idunn was serious about something there was little reasoning with her._**

 ** _After all, when we separated Anna and Elsa I had to physically hold her down for four hours and explain and reassure her, over and over again._**

 ** _So reluctantly I allowed her to tell Anna, who then insisted I show her where I had last seen her. This is when we all went into the Library and Anna spent a whole hour tapping on every piece of wood looking under every piece of furniture, basically turning the place inside out. I followed her and put everything back in order of course. We cannot leave extra work, especially unnecessary work, for the servants. That would be cruel as they already do so much._**

 ** _Eventually Anna calmed enough to just sit and cry like a girl of her age should. As much as I hate to admit it I cried as well, all three of us sat on a sofa and cried. Anna kept mumbling something that sounded like "I will find her, I won't let my sister be alone ever, and I won't let her disappear" She is so sweet._**

 ** _Anyways, I do not know how Elsa got back however as we were sitting there Elsa somehow appeared. The joy everyone felt was incomparable to anything. The celebration shared by our small family of four was incredible. Elsa was even calm enough that Anna could touch her and play with her. Not forever of course however, Elsa stayed for about three hours. Later she explained how she did it to me. She told me there was something special in that room only ice bearers were allowed to see, and that she discovered her ice was like breathing. The more she tries to hold it in the harder it becomes, and the harder she must "breath" or let it out. She said when she uses it it becomes less forceful and leaks out less often. She then explained a plan to me. Every day she was going to use her powers in this ice place, where they can be contained. When she is able and willing she will come out and spend time with her family, wearing her gloves as an extra precaution._**

 ** _I only agreed to this as I had seen proof of it working. I didn't write all this yet because I did not want to jinx this improvement. Otherwise, life has continued as normal. Today was Anna's birthday. Idunn and I stopped in to see her briefly as we had our royal duties to attend to. As well as a surprise for the girls to prepare. As always we asked the castle staff to prepare Anna's favorite foods and decorate the castle. They were happy to oblige. I also heard Elsa spent about six hours with Anna today which is a new record. I am so glad things are beginning to improve in our castle._**

 ** _Sincerely His Majesty King of Arendelle,_**

 ** _AGDAR_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was Anna's birthday. I saw her along with Agdar for about 30 minutes. After which I had to attend a council meeting with Agdar, as well as plan a surprise for the girls. I would tell you what that surprise was however Anna may look in here to find out what it is, somehow she always manages to figure out that there is a surprise. Half of the time, she finds out what it is as well. Therefore, I will not be writing the surprise in here, until after it happens._

 _Anyways, I heard Elsa spent about six hours with Anna today. That is a record for her, the most she has spent with her at once since the accident was about three hours. I am glad she is learning to keep it under control. The room she discovered must be helping. I must rest now as tomorrow we must wake at four ante meridian to greet an emergency supply ship. While it is true the King and Queen do not normally go only to meet a cargo ship, as it is an emergency shipment of meat from the Kingdom of Evige we must be present. Unfortunately this year many farm animals came down with a odd illness, that we do not know a cure for. As a result we had to slaughter hundreds of animals for no reason, other than to prevent the spread, and attempt to feed the citizens. I felt very bad as it goes against my morals however, if we had not done it all the animals would surely have died. This would result in no baby animals being born and well you get the picture. However, because of this we are short on food this year and our second closest trade partners The Kingdom of Evige were generous enough to supply us with a winter's supply of meat in exchange for extra ice over the next two years. They have a very hot climate so we supply them with a lot of ice. However, lately they have been in need of extra ice however I am not sure why. They spoke of a constant fire with Ice as the only weakness. I did not fully understand. However I do know if we ever run out of ice in the mountains we still have our own personal ice machine right here in the castle. Not that I think of my daughter as an Ice machine._

 _Okay, Goodnight Diary, I must rest now._

 _Love,_

 _Idunn_

 _HRH, Princess Consort of Arendelle_ __

 **Hi everyone. Okay I hope this chapter was okay. I was bored and didn't know what to write, so O just thought let's look at everyone's perspective. Hopefully it is Ok. So this weekend I am going away to visit family, and I am not sure what our plans are yet. So not sure if I will have time to publish anything. Hopefully I will, otherwise for sure Monday I will post the next chapter. Sorry if there's a delay.**


	30. The Adventure

**The Adventure**

It was a sunny summer morning in Arendelle. Birds were chirping, Children's laughter could be heard from the courtyard, and a scheming princess was ready to put her plan into action. As the clock struck eleven Anna opened her bedroom door, stuck her head out, looked both ways and then quickly dashed back in to grab her supplies. Armed with water, rope, a sack, and chocolate the young princess began to make her way through the seemingly endless maze of rooms and hallways that was Arendelle castle.

"I can do this, mama and papa are in a boring council meeting, Kai and Gerda have an important in… ingament? An important thingie in town today, and the ten other servants are being kept busy with normal stuff… So all clear." Anna whispered… rather loudly as she began her daring quest. She did not expect the captain of the Royal Guard to be roaming the hallways, and being the clumsy girl she was, she crashed right into him.

Anna was sent flying, chocolates and rope flying everywhere. Luckily the water did not spill. "Oh um… Hi mister Captainoftheroyalguard" spoke the princess in one breath. The older man chuckled, "Good morning your highness, if you do not mind my asking, what are you up to this fine morning?" questioned the captain. "Oh well, lets see I am playing like your soldiers do, well not that they play but like protecting, yeah protecting. Gotta protect the kingdom at all costs right or else... off with your head. Well not anymore that's like medieval times and we aren't in medieval times right? Are we not? we couldn't be or else it wouldn't be called the medieval times… does it have, the, in it…" eventually her ramble was cut off by the captain.

"Heh heh, I am sure you can discover more about the medieval times in the library. Now if you will excuse me your highness I must be off to a meeting with Their Majesties, enjoy your day" and he left. Anna sighed in relief, "Phew, did not see that coming" she muttered. Quickly she gathered her supplies and continued on her way.

Although she was trying to be quiet it was proving quite difficult with all the suits of armor and clutter (as Anna called it) in the halls. So far she had knocked down three suits of armor in an attempt to stay clear of the tables and statues. Eventually though she made it, the secret exit. Well secret to everyone but the royal family and a select number of guards. However the passages were chilly, and dark, but Anna was brave so opening the door (painting… the door was a painting you pulled aside) she stepped in and began her journey. It was tedious to walk up so many steps however Anna was quite determined to accomplish her task.

"Five more steps, then we can see Elsa" Anna panted. Opening the door and stepping out she let her eyes adjust before looking around, the view from the castle roof was quite magnificent. Anna could see the whole town and the mountains and trees, it was topped off by an endless amount of ocean. "Whoa" gasped Anna, staring in awe. However, she did not stop for long, she was on a mission and was determined to complete it. As she made her way along the roof towards Elsa's window she smiled.

"For the First time in a long time, I have a chance to see Elsa, For the First time in a long time have a plan to figure it out… And I know it's super crazy to think I can climb down a wall… But for the first time in a long time… At least I have a chance." Anna sang, at the top of her lungs! Then smiling she began to put her plan in action. Carefully she attached the rope to one of the many chimneys and then tied it around herself. Taking a minute to eat a few chocolates and stuff some more in her pockets, as well as taking a good drink of water Anna was ready. Carefully she stepped off the roof, and fell quickly. Screaming Anna became terrified, she expected to go down nice and slowly not at a million miles an hour. Luckily, the rope finally reached it's end bringing Anna to a sudden halt. "Owwww" she yelled, she also did not expect the pain that came with the force of impact, nor the fast descent nor the fact that she would go straight past Elsa's window.

"Huh, awwww how do I get up there" whined Anna. Biting her lip in thought she looked around before remembering the book she read. The one that explained how to climb up a wall with a rope. Sighing she began her ascent slowly but surely. However, it was not easy for the young princess to complete such a task, so it was lucky we are talking about the youngest princess of Arendelle here. The one that was determined to reach her sister, no matter the cost.

Her determination paid off too, as within an hour she had reached Elsa's window. Anna peered in and got a wonderful surprise, the window was open! Smiling the younger princess climbed through the window and undid the knot before turning to talk with Elsa. However, Elsa was not in her room! "Elsa?" Anna called. "Elsaaa?" But there was no response, leaving Anna rather worried. "Where could she be, unless she was coming to find me… but no she hasn't come to see me since my birthday three months ago. I just wanted to see her again, ugh why is everything so hard" muttered Anna as she flopped down on her sister's bed. Then she got a great idea, well great in her mind. "Hey I have never seen Elsa's room… why not explore until she gets back!" Whispered Anna smiling.

So Anna began to look around and the first thing she noticed was a figurine, that looked as if it was glass. However it had a blue tint and was cold to the touch, Anna couldn't figure it out. However, as she was not the most patient person in the world she quickly shrugged it off and went to keep exploring. Along the way she discovered many interesting items, including her long lost Anna and Elsa dolls. Anna didn't care though she had another set and Elsa had her old set… Her pondering was interrupted though, by a firm but loud knock Anna presumed was her father's. Her eyes went huge, if she was caught in here it would be a disaster! So Anna sat perfectly still and hoped they would go away quickly. "Elsa, are you in there" questioned Agdar. Anna continued to be confused what do they mean "are you in there" isn't she always in here? She thought "If you are I just wanted to speak with you about a few things regarding your ideas." When he still received no response he sighed and walked away, Anna sighing in relief. A minute later however Anna received another surprise.

Elsa was standing behind her with wide eyes. "AHHHHH" yelled Anna. "How, How did you get here" she asked. Elsa shook her head "never mind that, what are you doing here?" Elsa replied, beginning to look scared. Anna laughed "I am here to see you, thank you for leaving your window open by the way, it was very thoughtful of you." Elsa's jaw dropped open, then closed and then opened again as she looked between Anna and the window. Then she burst into giggles, the ice that was tingling at her fingertips quickly disappearing. Anna quickly joined in, and their laughter filled the bedroom." As the girls laughed they quickly forgot about the mysteries of each other's appearance and instead began talking and playing, making up for lost time. A few times Anna asked why she had not seen Elsa, however remembering the last time she pushed Elsa she backed off when she received "doing things" as a response. Eventually however, Elsa began to feel the ice at her fingertips return and knew Anna had to leave. "Anna, you, you have to go" spoke Elsa in a rushed tone. "But I just got here" replied Anna shaking her head confused. Elsa shouted "Anna go" scaring Anna enough to run out of the room slamming the door in the process. A moment later Anna heard the lock click, and the window close and lock leaving Anna in tears. On the other side of the door snow and ice was everywhere, the progress she had made in the ice chambers was momentarily forgotten and both girls were once again heartbroken.


	31. Birthday Pranks

**Birthday Pranks**

It was one of the hottest days in The Southern Isles history, a day that made every Southern Isler wish they lived in a place like Arendelle, where the hottest it ever got was about 75 degrees. It was the type of day where the youngest prince of the Isles would attempt to escape the castle and hide and that was exactly what he was doing today.

Prince Hans often tried to escape from the castle due to his unfortunate history with his family. He was the youngest of thirteen brothers, the unlucky thirteenth according to his family. He was the last attempt at having a princess for the family, and when they discovered the child was a boy his family immediately began to mistreat him. He was handed over to a nanny for the first two years of his life, his parents and twelve brothers completely ignoring him. Truthfully Hans was quite happy with his nanny, however after taking care of thirteen boys she was quite old and quite tired and much to the dismay of the young prince, she passed away soon after his second birthday. His parents did watch him somewhat for a month, however they too died shortly after Hans' Nanny. With no nanny to watch him, and his parents gone, the youngest prince he was handed to the nanny of his brother closest in age to himself. Prince Magnus who was 7 years old at the time of his birth. However, Magnus despised Hans for being another boy, similar to all his other brothers. Magnus's nanny was not much nicer as she detested children and only put up with them for the money she received from the King. Unfortunately this left Hans with no one to love him.

His oldest brother King Christian was never around due to the work he was required to do. Neither were the oldest set of twins Prince Fredrik and Erik as they were dignitaries for the Southern Isles and were required to travel most of the time. Prince Benedikt was Captain of the Royal Guard and Prince Joachim was a Senior Officer in the Southern Isles Navy. Then there were the triplets, Aksel, Elias, and Mathias who were members of the King's council, as well as his closest advisors. Prince Jacob was a messenger between the King and the people so he was always off travelling around the country. Then there was the youngest set of twins, Marius and Tobias. Hans wasn't sure what their role was but they were often off doing something, what that was only the King knew.

All eleven of his oldest brothers were also married, with children, so any free time was always off with their young families. Finally there was Magnus, the brother closest in age to Hans, he had no official role but he was always off with his Fiancé, leaving no one around for Hans. So even with his large family, and all the people who came and went no one ever appreciated Hans. This left him thinking love was an illusion and that the only way to be happy was by gaining power. So at the tender age of 6 he began planning various ways to become king. Now at the age of 13 he was out in town after a successful escape from the castle. Looking around he noticed a large crowd gathered in the marketplace. Curious the Prince headed towards the crowd and snuck his way up towards the front. What he saw caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance. His 14 year old nephew, Niels, (yes, a nephew older than him), was putting on a show. One Hans had seen millions of times before.

As he thought about this he realized that he better get away before Niels saw him, or he might be dragged into it again. So quietly he tried slipping back through the crowd but he was too late. "Oh look, Hi little Hansey!" exclaimed Niels. Hans groaned, he hated that nickname, it was given to him by his brothers in an attempt to tease him when he was 4 years old. "Come on up here, we won't bite." Niels said laughing. Hans, not wanting to look weak or scared obeyed his nephew and came up on stage, only to receive a pie in his face. As he wiped the gooey filling from his face he heard the sounds of laughter coming from the crowd, including three of his brothers and most of his nephews.

When he could see again he bit his lip to keep from crying and kept walking towards his nephew. However, as his vision was still slightly blurred from the pie, he failed to notice another nephew of his, Sweyn, sneak up behind him and jump on his back. The youngest prince became so scared he screamed and punched Sweyn right in the nose before collapsing from his weight. Sweyn was quite a bit bigger then Hans being 5 years older than him, and Hans frail frame was no match for Sweyn's strong muscle toned one.

As Hans picked himself up, continuing to hear the crowd and his brother's laughter, and as he continued to walk to his nephew, a lone tear ran down his face. One that did not go unnoticed by Niels. "Hey look! The Prince is crying, guess he is still a little baby!" yelled Niels. Sweyn smirked, and following his elder nephews lead, "Yeah, maybe I shouokld go get a diaper before he goes in his pants." Niels nodded in agreement before cracking up.

After a few moments of this, Hans could no longer take it and ran off stage and out of town. Hiding in an abandoned barn he discovered a few years ago he allowed himself to cry where no one could find him and make fun of him. "Happy Birthday Hans" he whispered to himself as his sobs began to cease. 'They can't even leave you alone on your birthday' were his final thoughts before he managed to cry himself to sleep.

 **Okay, so sorry it took so long to update. Life has been absolutly crazy! Anyways, two years ago today FROZEN WAS RELEASED! That's basically all. Hope you enjoyed This Chapter, and hopefully I can update quicker next time. :)**


	32. Hole into Town

**Hi everyone, first off I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Life keeps getting in the way. I am afraid I won't beable to update as frequently as I used too, right now I am aiming for once a week. (So sorry, again.) anyways, today would be Walt Disney's 114th birthday. So Happy Birthday Walt! Otherwise, On to the story.**

 **Hole Into Town**

Oh" Anna gasped as she glanced out her bedroom window. Outside on her windowsill was a tiny white cat. Smiling Anna reached forward and opened her window. However, as she reached out to grab it, it ran down the castle wall and into the gardens. Anna, being the determined little girl she was, took off into the gardens to track down the kitten.

"Kitten… cute little white kitten!" called Anna. "Aw, come on, I just want someone to talk to… other than pictures and a door." Mumbled Anna. Suddenly she saw a flash of white, and gasping with excitement she took off, finally tracking down the cat near a rose bush.

Sitting down she called for the kitten to come, but instead the cat slipped through a hole in the fence that separated the castle gardens from town. Anna eyes widened, 'should I follow her? I've always dreamed of going to town… Wonder how those stones fell out of the fence…' even with her few doubts, it didn't take long for her to begin chasing after the kitten again.

By the time she caught up with the cat, she was in the marketplace. Picking up the cat and smiling she looked it up and down. "Well, you are quite stubborn… even for a cat… I think I'll name you... Snowflake!" Smiling she turned around to head back to the castle, however, she hadn't even taken three steps before she came up with an idea. "Hey Snowflake, what do you think about staying in town for a bit! She said smirking mischiviesly Wecanmeetnewpeopleandtrynewfoodsandseecoolthingsand findoutwhatpeoplekeepsayingabouttheroyalfamilythatpapawillnevertellmeabout…and[N2] " (we can meet new people and try new foods and see cool things and find out what people keep saying about the royal family that papa will never tell me about.)

Anna never even finished though, instead taking off, snowflake still in her arms. Soon she was stopped in front of a chocolate stand, trying to get some chocolate from the stand owner. "I'm sorry little girl, no money, no chocolate." Anna sighed again. She knew you needed money to buy stuff, she had studied currency and stuff in her lessons, but she never really ran into a situation where she needed some. Sighing she walked away and sat down with Snowflake in her lap, she wanted to cry, but according to her father "Princesses must hide their emotions from the public…". If he found out she was in town, crying no less well… things would not be pretty.

"Ah! You found her… thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" yelled a young girl with big blue eyes, and dark brown hair pulled into twin braids, just like Anna's. quickly she pounced on Anna in a hug. Surprised Anna said nothing until the girl had pulled away. "Uh, what?" Asked Anna. "My cat, Melk! You found her!" The girl said smiling. "Oh, that's your cat?" asked Anna heartbroken. "YEAH" yelled the girl. Anna smiled weakly "Well then, uh, here, you're welcome!"

Finally the girl looked up at Anna, after greeting her cat. "Oh, I'm Eira by the way, who are you?" "Uh well, I uh… I'm" stuttered Anna, she wasn't sure what to say. "Hey Eira, stop bothering this girl" yelled a much older girl coming up behind Eira. Eira turned around and smiled, her toothy grin, "Hi Rakel, this girl found Melk!" then dropping her voice to almost a whisper she asked "do you know her… she won't tell me her name." Anna hearing this quickly defended herself "Yes I will, my names Anna." The younger girl smiled at her, "well, thanks Anna, oh and this is my big sister Rakel." Rakel was staring at the girl, curiosity in her eyes. "Anna huh, hmm… Say Anna how old are you?" Anna was a little uncomfortable under this girls stare but she answered nonetheless. "I am 8 years old ma'am." Rakel raised her eyebrow and squinted looking Anna up and down again before gasping "Ahh, oh gosh, of course!" She exclaimed.

After hesititating for a moment she questioned Anna carefully. "would you happen to be Princess Anna of Arendelle?". Anna gasped "How… how did?" Rakel giggled, "Well you're highness, I know all the kids in town and I had never seen you. Anna is also a name used mainly for high ranking officials in the country, and your clothes are much higher quality than an average townsperson could afford. All this led me to believe you were the youngest princess. So what brings you out to town?" Before Anna could answer though, the younger girl gasped "Arendelle has a Princess!" she almost screamed. Anna looked quite confused, while Rakel laughed.

"Yes Eira, in fact Arendelle has two princesses." Anna now looked quite confused, "Hold on, why doesn't she know about Elsa and I?" Rakel smiled at her, "Well, many of the young children do not remember or have simply not heard of Arendelle's princesses, since the royal family locked themselves away. Anyone under 5 does not really know about you and your sister. Eira here, is only 4 so she never really heard about you two." Anna was still a little confused however she quickly brushed it off when she heard the bell. The town clock chimed on every hour and if Anna did the math correctly it was 11:00am, when her lessons started, meaning she was late… again. Gasping she tried excusing herself, "Oh the clock, my lessons, I gotta go… sorry… uh bye!" after a few steps she turned around… "Oh, and ah don't say anything about my being in town… I'm not supposed to be here… bye!" With that awkward goodbye Anna ran as fast as she could back to the hole in the fence, and back into her room, to the awaiting eyes of her father. Gulping she sat down waiting for her reprimand. As her father began to lecture her, her mind wandered to her morning. Thinking about Eira and Rakel caused her to smile, especially when she remembered that she could tell Elsa about her adventure later… Probably only through their door though.


	33. Prince? Princess?

**Prince, Princess?**

"Agdar, AGDAR!" shouted Idunn as she spotted her husband in the hallway. Agdar turning to look at his wife with a raised eyebrow as he waited for her to catch up. The smile she gave him reminded him of their wedding day, and how beautiful she was. "Yes Dove?" he laughed as she reached her. "I have some news… good news" then after a moment she added "I hope…" Agdar looked at her curiously "So, what is it?" he asked. "Well… how would Elsa and Anna like a younger sibling?" she asked him. Agdar quickly responded, "Well, Elsa would probably be scared of hurting it, and Anna would love it to death…" As his wife's words hit him he stopped and stared at her, mouth open. Slowly shaking his head he asked "Wait, no, what… are you serious?" Idunn smiled and nodded, resulting in Agdar picking her up and spinning her in the air out of excitement. "Oh this is wonderful! Imagine another little one running around! Anna will not need to be alone anymore, oh she will be ecstatic!" he exclaimed. However, he quickly grew serious. "Elsa." He whispered. The realization that her fear and her lack of control would only grow with another younger sibling, rendered him speechless. Idunn looked up at him, understanding shining in her eyes, and together they began walking down the familiar hallway that led to Elsa's room.

Soon there was a knock on Elsa's door. Elsa confused as it was not her parent's usual visiting time, neither Anna's signature knock or a meal time, and she did not have a scheduled appointment today, tentatively called out, "who is it?" "It is us snowflake, may we come in?" called her father. Elsa surprised nodded, before remembering they couldn't see her. Hence, she quickly stood and unlocked the door before retreating to the other side of the room. As her parents walked in she immediately took note of their happy but worried faces, confusing the eldest Princess further. "Good Afternoon, Elsa," spoke Agdar still smiling. "Good Afternoon, papa, if I may ask, what is the reason for this visit?" questioned Elsa. Agdar chuckled, "Elsa, we have some news to share with you." Replied her mother. Elsa just stared at them with questioning eyes, waiting patiently for someone to say something. "Elsa," began Agdar before Idunn motioned him to stop. Idunn then smiled at Elsa, and sat on her bed before continuing. "Elsa, how did you feel when Anna was born, do you remember?" Elsa smiled, "Yes, it was the best day of my life, knowing I had someone to love and play with, and she was so small…" then she paused and grew sad. "…But I couldn't do my job, I failed you, and the kingdom, and especially Anna. Her parents glanced at each other, before Idunn continued, "Elsa, what if we gave you another chance, to love someone and watch them grow?" asked Idunn. Elsa smiled briefly "I couldn't take it, as much as I would like. I couldn't risk hurting another innocent child." Agdar and Idunn sighed, with Agdar jumping into the conversation. "Elsa, your mother is pregnant." Idunn's eyes widened, she had not expected Agdar to be so blunt, but her attention was on Elsa. Elsa looked between both her parents with a very shocked expression, before settling on her mother's stomach. Ice began to spread across the floor, and snow began to fall. She was so lost in her thoughts of hurting yet another young child, another sibling, that she did not hear her parents worried calls. Eventually, Agdar and Idunn resigned to leaving her alone, and exited the room, heading to Anna's room to give her the news.

"Hi Anna." Spoke Idunn as the stood in the doorway of Anna's room. There was no need to knock as Anna hated having her door closed, no matter how many time Agdar and Idunn told her to keep it closed. "Hi Mama, Hi Papa!" yelled Anna, as she ran around the room with two dolls in her hands. "Anna, please sit down, your Mother and I have something to tell you." Spoke Agdar firmly. Anna shrugged and dropped the dolls before jumping onto the bed, and settling herself to listen. "Anna, how would you like a new playmate?" asked Idunn. Anna's face lit up with joy, "Iwouldloveit,wewouldplaygamesandgoforpicnicsandplaygames,andreadbooksandplaygamesanditwouldbejustlikewhenmeandelsusedtoplaynotthatanewplaymatewouldreplaceElsanoonecaneverreplacesElsasheisthebestbutstillitwouldbegreatand…" (I would love it, we would play games and go for picnics and play games, and read books and play games and it would be just like when me and Elsa used to play, not that a new playmate would replace Elsa, no one can ever replace Elsa, she is the best, but it would still be great and...) "Anna" interrupted Agdar, slightly annoyed, but chuckling anyways. Anna stopped and looked at her father. "Anna, I am expecting a baby, you're going to have a little brother or sister." Said Idunn. Anna gasped "REALLY!" she shrieked! "YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSS!" she continued to yell, before running and hugging her parents, pulling them into a group hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" (Thank you, thank you, thank you!) she exclaimed. Her parents smiled, now they just had to relay a note to the public… which would be much harder than the last two times.

 **Hey everyone. Just wanted to apologize again for taking forever to update. I hope you enjoyed** **it! Happy Holidays. (I realize I missed Haunakka and Christmas and everything, so if I missed what you celebrate Happy Belated Holidays):).**


	34. Lost Prince

**Lost Prince**

"AHHHHH, AGDAR!" shrieked Idunn, at around 2:30am on warm summer night in Arendelle. Agdar jerking awake quickly turned to his wife, his mind panicked and confused. "What, what's happening?" he questioned, noticing Idunn clutching her largely rounded stomach. "Oh no" he muttered under his breath. "Idunn, are you alright?" he asked. Idunn inhaled sharply and shook her head, before letting out a pained whisper, "Doctor, Agdar… HURRY." Agdar didn't need to be told twice and within seconds he was running through the castle, not even stopping to put on a shirt or a bathrobe. "DOCTOR, QUICK IT IS THE QUEEN, DOCTOR!" yelled Agdar as he pounded on the door of the castle's infirmary. Moments later the door opened, doctor ready to go, and they were again racing through the halls of the palace. Arriving at the Royal bedchambers, Agdar was left to wait outside, much to his dismay while the doctor rushed in to examine Idun

Approximately an hour passed when Anna ran into the room Agdar was pacing in. She was wide eyed and panting. Terrified she jumped into her father's arms. "Papa… papa… what's happening? PAPA!" she blubbered. "Shhhhhh, Anna, it's okay, calm down." Comforted Agdar, all the while glancing towards the sound of Idunn's screams. As Anna's sobs started to calm, Agdar tried to explain. "Anna, your mother, well, she… you see…" "What, what's wrong with mama?" interrupted Anna angrily. Agdar taken aback by Anna's fierce tone took a moment to comprehend her words. "Well, I don't know. I think it's the baby… after that I can't say Anna, I honestly can't." and even though he tried to remain strong for his nine year old daughter, he failed, and broke down sobbing. Anna was shocked, her father never cried, and it only scared the girl more. Tentatively, Anna crawled over to her father and hugged him, Agdar quickly returning the favor, and for the next few hours, they sat together, talking and crying, both extremely worried for Idunn. Until eventually his youngest daughter was soothed to sleep again, her head resting in her father's lap.

Finally, around five in the morning Agdar remembered his other daughter. The one that was probably as scared as he and Anna, the one that had another fear so great, it likely held her back from coming to investigate. Anna had already been carried back to her own bed, ,long ago, and luckily had remained asleep, even through Idunn's increasing screams. So even though Idunn's screams had grown louder, Agdar walked to Elsa's room and knocked. The door however, was ice cold. "Stay away!" exclaimed Elsa. Agdar however, knew he couldn't leave his daughter right now. Grabbing the emergency key to her room, he carefully unlocked the door, even though the metal was as cold as ice, almost giving his fingers a terrible case of frostbite. As he entered his breath was taken away. It was frigid, the amount of snow falling from the ceiling reduced visibility to almost nothing. The floor was covered in ice, and the walls were covered in frost. Finally, in a corner of the room sat Elsa, curled into a ball and rocking back and forth. She was muttering something, and as Agdar neared he made it out as "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." He smiled for a moment knowing Elsa hadn't forgotten his advice and was truly trying, before focusing on the task on hand.

"Elsa?" Agdar spoke softly. Elsa, startled, jumped and shot a streak of ice across the room, shattering the mirror hanging over her dressing table. Elsa, even more upset and discouraged by this, began to sob. Immediatly though, she yelled "NO," and began telling herself to "conceal, don't feel," in order to attempt to stop the icy magic.

Agdar thought very seriously about what to do, for a long time, and finally he remembered a song Idunn used to sing to Elsa after the incident, whenever she became upset. He smiled as he hadn't heard it in years, and he believed Elsa hadn't either. Although he hadn't had much experience singing, he thought it was worth a shot. So taking a deep breath he began to hum before softly beginning to sing.

 _Listen to me dear_

 _It's nothing there to fear_

 _You are close to me_

 _And that was meant to be_

Agdar frowned a little, noticing no change, but he continued to sing.

 _It won't hurt you here_

 _Your powers coming clear_

 _This icy storm inside_

 _You only need to hide_

Elsa began to hear the music, and the deep voice of her father. The familiar tune sent a wave of warmth over her. She remembered the love of her mother and father and sister, after years of fear blocking that feeling. Slowly the cold dissipated, and the ice and snow began to melt. Agdar smiled, noticing the change.

 _It was not your fault_

 _Your magic went out cold_

 _But I am sure with that_

 _Your sister will forget_

At this point the temperature dropped slightly again, and Agdar frowned, realizing the topic probably upset Elsa. He debated for a moment if he should continue, and quickly decided that he should.

 _She'll be fine again_

 _But it can't stay the same_

 _You have to hide it now_

 _Cause Anna do not know_

The temperature continued to fall slightly, and before Agdar could continue, Elsa spoke. "But papa, I'm afraid, I still don't know what's happening to me… or mama." She added quietly, so quietly he almost missed the last words. Agdar quickly replied "Elsa, you'll be fine, it's a part of you, and you need to learn to live with it, you can control it. Remember, conceal don't feel." Following this he quickly continued the song, before Elsa could add more negative thoughts.

 _Elsa, I will protect you_

 _I'm right beside you_

 _You will be safe and sound_

 _There won't be harm around_

 _No need to have fear_

 _It makes you special dear_

 _This powers a part of you_

 _We will be going through…._

By now, all the ice and snow was completely thawed. Elsa even relaxed a little and had subconsciously moved closer to Agdar.

 _Remember I love you_

 _Just the way you are…_

As Agdar finished he smiled at Elsa, and for once received a faint smile back, causing Agdar to smile wider. However, the peaceful moment was interrupted, by another one of Idunn's screams. They had seemed to grow stronger and more frequent over the last hour. Elsa's eyes grew wide, however she managed to reduce the snow to a small flurry over her head. "Pa… papa, what's' wrong with m-ma-mama?" she asked. Agdar wrung his hands together, "It's the baby, I know nothing more." He said quickly. Elsa looked down, "will they be okay? I don't recall screams like this when Anna was born." Agdar nodded, clearly remembering Anna's birth. "All we can do is hope," Agdar replied, a hint of fear in his voice.

As Elsa seemed in control at the moment, Agdar slowly edged closer to her and reached out his hand. Elsa stared at it tentatively, after what seemed like forever, she eventually took it. Fear and uncertainty shining in her eyes. It provided her little comfort though, what she wanted was to cling to her father like a lifeline. As if Agdar could read her mind he slowly reached around her to pull her close, and was met with no resistance. They then remained on the floor, listening to Idunn's screams, but even through all that, not a trace of ice was seen.

During one of Idunn's louder screams, Anna came barreling through the door that Agdar had mistakenly left open. She was crying and jumped into Agdar and Elsa's arms before any of them could realize what was happening. Elsa tensed for a moment before leaning into the embrace. Soon all of them were content in one another's arms, until the screams stopped, and fear of the Queen and the unborn baby's fate settled like a brick over the family. Neither of them moved, the silence strangling them all.

Soon the doctor came in and smiled sadly. Agdar stood, Elsa and Anna still clinging to each other on the floor. "Doctor," greeted the King. "Your majesty" replied the doctor, bowing slightly. Agdar nodded in acknowledgement. "Her majesty is healthy, however, I suggest bedrest for the next seven days to make sure everything is truly okay. The baby on the other hand... did not survive. I am truly sorry." Spoke the doctor, hanging his head at the end. Agdar nodded slowly, in slight shock. Taking a deep breath he composed himself, pushing his emotions aside as he had been trained, "Do we know the gender?" The doctor nodded, "A Prince, You're Majesty." "Thank you doctor, you may take your leave," replied the King. Sighing he turned to his daughters, and lost his composure. Sadness was etched on every part of his face, and his daughters. Without saying a word he turned and walked slowly to his room to see his wife. Elsa and Anna were right behind, hand in hand.

As they reached the door they all looked at each other, and the King put a hand one each of their shoulders before entering the room. Idunn looked tired and sad to say the least, but when she saw her family, her whole family together, she smiled. Not a word was spoken, but within a moment the family was embracing each other in a group hug. What should have been a very happy one, for Elsa was there with them, but the sadness of the loss, took precedence over the happiness.

As they broke away Anna said quite simply "We should name him, we can't have a proper funeral without a name, and the history books and everything… he needs a name, he's family." Everyone nodded, and Idunn suggested they each think of a name and share it. After just a moment Agdar came up with a name, "I like Aleksandar," he said. "It's too long, and I don't like it," replied Idunn rather quickly. Agdar nodded and looked to his wife, waiting for her name. "I don't really know, but I do like Agdar's name we could name the baby after him. "I could live with that," spoke Agdar, but the girls were shaking their head, "we can't have two people with the same name in the family, that should be one of his middle names." Clarified Elsa. Anna quickly joined in, "yeah like how Elsa and I both have Idunn as one of our bazillion middle names." Elsa giggled a little, even in the midst of the tragedy. Quickly the somber mood retuned though and everyone resumed thinking of names. "I like the name Hans…" said Elsa slowly. Thinking of a prince she met before the isolation. "Yeah, Hans is always saving people in books!" stated Anna. However, Agdar shook his head, "No, Hans will not work. I know many people named Hans, he needs a less common name… for his first name anyways. So the search resumed. Anna eventually coming up with Håkon, a name everyone agreed on. Finally, after a much longer discussion it was decided the prince would be named, HRH, Håkon Olaf Kristoffer Agdar Hans, Prince of Arendelle.

 **Hi Everyone, sorry for the long update again. HAPPY NEW YEAR. I can't believe it is 2016, I hope it is a good year for everyone! Anyways, I am out of idea's for this story. Don't worry I know where I want to go with it and I** **under no circumstances,** **will be abandoning this story. Basically I have the story planned out, but I need some sort of a one-shot type chapter for a 15-18 year old Elsa, and 12-15 year old Anna. Basically from this point anywhere to the death of their parents It can be sad or happy, however, sad is slightly preferred. So if you have any idea's I would love to hear them. I can't promise I will write it, but I will try to mix and match so everyone gets at least a little of their idea in the next chapter or two. And of course I will be giving out credit for the idea's. Speaking of credit, the song used was Ally Bringston's song, "Elsa's Lullaby." It is really good, and on youtube. I suggest listening to it while reading although it is in no way required. Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	35. A Conversation

**Hey everyone. I know, I know. It's been more than a year. Honestly, I forgot all about this story, my life has been absolutly crazy. But I'm back. I have written a couple chapters and am hoping to finish the story. Sorry for the enormous delay and I hope you enjoy!**

 **A Conversation**

It was a snowy day in Arendelle, and a certain redheaded princess was wishing with all her heart that her sister was with her. It had been so long since she had last seen Elsa. Her tally chart of how many times she saw her sister since the separation now stood at a grand total of 6 times, only four of which in which they interacted. Six times over the last four years. Twice for birthdays, and once on her crazy adventure on the roof. Then there were the two times she spotted Elsa walking in the castle, once right after she woke up that tragic day, and once with her father as they walked out of the library. The last time she had seen Elsa at all was when their little brother didn't survive. Another thing Anna had noticed was that Elsa always seemed scared and distant now, and Anna didn't like it. So today she was going to try and change it again, by singing her song to Elsa again.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman_

 _Or ride our bike around the hall_

Even though Anna was being quite silly and loud outside Elsa's door, and although Elsa really enjoyed when Anna came to speak to her. The moment she had picked, was not a good one. Elsa had been reading a book, another one about ruling over a kingdom, and what she had just found out terrified her. She would have to conduct council and trade meetings, which meant interacting with others. She had a hard enough time with Anna, and her parents, but with strangers... It terrified Elsa so much that the book had frozen solid and shattered into pieces, and her room was covered in ice and snow. Even though Anna normally brought her joy, she was so scared all she wanted was for Anna to go away, to stay away from her, so she could be safe.

 _I think some company is overdue_

 _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_

Elsa only grew more upset by Anna's words as the reality her sister was living hit her full force. The room grew colder, and the ice grew thicker.

 _It gets a little lonely_

 _All these empty rooms_

 _Just watching the hours tick by_

 _Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock_

By now, everything in Elsa's room was unsalvageable. Her clothes had all frozen to a point of the fabric ripping. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the carpet peeling off the floor. All the books stacked on her desk and on her bookshelf had shattered, and the quills and ink had frozen to a point of no return. Everything, was destroyed, which only upset Elsa more. Her only consolation was that the gifts she had received from Anna were tucked away in a box made of the highest quality steel, meaning they would be safe.

"Ow!" squeaked Anna, immediately catching the eldest girl's attention. "Hey, Elsa… um do you know your door is colder than the snow? Like it's really cold… Elsa?" questioned Anna. When she received no response she sighed, "Look Elsa, I… I just want to know how you are. Like are you okay, it's so cold in there I can literally feel cold em… ema. Eminim…[N2] " She paused and began muttering under her breath. "What was that word papa used… Emanananaing? No…" suddenly she heard a voice ring out "Emanating, Anna." Anna looked around trying to find who spoke before realizing it must have been Elsa. "Ah! Elsa you spoke… YES... I mean thank you, for the word I mean, and speaking too, but really for the word heh hee." An awkward silence fell between the girls, and Anna wanted to save the conversation. "Um... Elsa, look I know you won't tell me why you are locked up in there, and well I just wanted to tell you that's okay… you wanna know why?" she paused a moment, hoping for an answer before sighing in defeat. "Well, it's cause I read a book, a book about trolls… and snow and ice… and well it's this crazy story. It starts with these two sisters playing, and one has magic powers. The older one is making these hills for the younger sister and then she accidently hits the younger girl with her ice powers. Then their parents rush them to these trolls and the younger girl's memories of magic are wiped and the sisters are separated. The older one is all afraid of hurting her sister and her sister is really sad, and then a bunch of years pass and stuff and then their parents die. And both the girls are really sad and stuff right. But then the older girl has to become queen right… oh yeah the girls are princesses and the parents are King and Queen… Anyway, so yeah the older girl becomes queen but the younger sister like gets her upset, and these powers she tried to hide like got revealed, and she runs away out of fear. But then she kinda like completely froze the kingdom first, so the younger princess goes after her sister but when she finds her she accidentally got hit with ice, and she would completely freeze if she didn't find an act of true love. And then there was this prince right that she thought she loved so the man she found on the way up the mountain helped her get to the prince. But the prince is actually evil and betrays her, but this snowman comes to her rescue and saves her and they are out on the lake. Then the evil prince is about to kill the new queen and the younger sister jumps in front of the sword and freezes solid cause she didn't find an act of true love in time, and then the queen sister starts crying and hugging her frozen sister and that was an act of true love so she thaws and everyone lives happily ever after! Good story huh? Well anyway I just thought maybe you have something you are trying to keep me safe from. I know it wouldn't be anything like ice magic… but that would be really cool, but I mean maybe like you have some illness or something. I hope you are okay in there."

Anna kept rambling but Elsa didn't hear, she was having trouble breathing in shock. The ice had all frozen into icy spikes. Eventually Anna's calls broke through Elsa's panicked mind, and she took a deep breath and decided to speak to Anna. After all, how could she hurt her by speaking through the door?

"Anna?" asked Elsa tentatively. Anna shot upright from her spot on the floor. "ELSA! Oh my gosh, you are actually talking I mean not like… um hi" babbled Anna. Behind the door Elsa was actually giggling a little. "Anna, I… I'm sorry. I kinda forgot how hard my being away is for you, and I am truly sorry." Said Elsa, a hint of sadness edging through her voice. "No Elsa don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Replied Anna. ' _If only you knew Anna'_ thought Elsa, before replying. "Hey, Anna just um, have courage and be kind, I hope I will be out of here soon, and then well we can play all you want." Elsa said, trying to sound happy, but failing. Anna however grew very excited. "You mean it Elsa! Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!" exclaimed Anna, dancing around the hall before coming to stand in front of Elsa's door again. "Um, Elsa… can you sing me a song… please. I, well I remember you used to sing to me and with me all the time before, well, before you locked yourself up in here… Elsa?" asked Anna. However, before she could speak again the sweet melody of Elsa's voice rang through the hall, and Anna lay down contently by her door.

 _Yes I wanna build a snowman_

 _I'm sorry I never come out_

 _I know that it is hard on you_

 _And it's hard on me too_

 _But we shall be together soon_

 _It's true we used to play_

 _And now we don't_

 _I wish I could tell you why_

 _Yes, I wanna build a snowman_

 _Or come and do anything with you_

Anna sighed contented by her sisters singing, and inside Elsa's room, although she didn't notice it, the ice was beginning to thaw.

 _Yes, I wanna build a snowman_

 _And do lots of things with you_

 _I think we both need some more company_

 _It's getting much too lonely by ourselves_

Just hang in there Anna

 _I really want to be together_

 _And see your smiling face_

 _Please just hold in there a little more_

Anna had by now fallen asleep, and the ice had completely thawed in Elsa's room, leaving everything untouched. Even though it was frozen beyond repair a few minutes before. However, Elsa still didn't notice and continued to sing.

 _Yes I know you're out there_

 _I wanna build a snowman with you_

 _But I am just too dangerous_

 _I wish you could understand_

 _Just wait a little more_

 _And I'll let you in_

 _You are my only sister_

 _And I love you_

 _I just don't know what to do_

 _Yes, I wanna build a snowman._

As Elsa finished she waited for Anna's comment, before hearing soft snores from outside the door. Smiling Elsa stood up and gasped, finally noticing the disappearance of the snow and ice. Staring at her hands she slowly made her way to her bed, where she sat and began to think of how it was possible for the ice and snow to vanish.


	36. Undone (Part 1)

**WARNING: This chapter has some content which could be upsetting for some. Therefore I am rating this chapter as T. If you prefer to skip it, it shouldn't affect the rest of the story too much. However, do not read the next chapter either. Thank you to everyone for all the support!**

 **Undone**

Elsa was in the Ice Chambers again. Lately she had spent a good amount of time in them, and she had managed to read all but 4 of the documents that were so specially held within these secret chambers. Today had been a good day, she had had a visit from Anna, and her father had spoken about a potential trip to Italy, with her. Although, Elsa was very nervous she was also quite excited. Now, she was on her way to her library in the ice chambers.

Once, she had reached the library she glanced around. She had organized the library and today she noticed she only had four books left to read. She smiled and reached for one of the books, then proceeded to open it and begin to read…

May 15, 1394

Bonjour!

This is my seventh diary now! Quite crazy. Something quite bizarre happened today, terrifying but exhilarating, in a way. You remember I spoke about the trolls? Today, one rolled into town. He was quite old, and he called himself Grandpabbie. He had quite a lot to say. A prophecy… a scary one. Not for me, but for the next Ice bearer. This is how it went…

Your future is bleak, you're kingdom will splinter, you're land shall be cursed with unending winter. With blasts of cold will come dark art, and a ruler with a frozen heart, then all will perish in snow and ice, unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice.

That is what he said publically. However, he snuck into the castle and tracked me down. He told me that the next ruler to hold these powers, at least 500 years from my death, would be the one, the one who would cause this winter.

At this Elsa screamed and dropped the book. The ice chambers froze over within seconds, Elsa collapsing out of fear. She… she would be the one to bring an eternal winter to Arendelle. This thought alone terrorized her. She had to get control, it was the only way she could think of to save Arendelle, to save her country. But there was one major problem with that, Elsa didn't know how.

Elsa sat for hours in the chambers. Right through dinner, through bedtime all the way to the next morning. Agdar and Idunn had grown worried, and had taken to remaining in Elsa's rom. Agdar cancelling his morning council meeting. When Elsa walked in mid-morning, she was a wreck, and her parents saw it right away. Her braid was undone, knots taking hold of her hair, there were bags under her eyes, and her skin was ghostly pale. However, what really caught her parent's attention were the tears running down her face, and the snowstorm whipping around her, coating everything within reach.

Elsa still hadn't noticed her parents, and a moment later revealed a sword she had hidden in her dress. Agdar and Idunn were confused, but remained still. Elsa stood still, staring at the sword. Slowly her breaths became labored, sweat dripping down her face, her thoughts racing a mile a minutes.

' _I have to do this, it's quick and then it can't happen… right. That's what the sword sacrifice meant. After I'm gone Anna will be the heir and my powers won't be a threat to Arendelle. It's a painful death but I deserve it, much better than freezing Arendelle. Yes, just do it…'_

As her parents watched Elsa slowly took a deep breath and pointed the sword towards her. She figured her chest would be the fastest. Her parents eyes widened, Idunn jumped up and raced towards her, hoping to stop her daughter in time. However, she was too late, and what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds, she drove the sword through herself.


	37. Undone (Part 2)

**Hey guys, just giving you a heads up that this is a continuation of the last chapter and is still rated T. Don't like, don't read!**

 **Undone (Part 2)**

As the pain enveloped Elsa, the storm stopped, snowflakes froze in place. Time seemed frozen as Elsa collapsed to the floor, blood seeping out of her wound and freezing in place. Idunn collapsed too, out of sadness and fear. Fear that her daughter wouldn't survive. Agdar stood still, too shocked to move. Slowly he attempted to walk out to get a doctor. But then he realized he couldn't. No doctor besides Dr. Mælstrom knew of Elsa's condition, and unfortunately they had received news of his death less than a month before. Agdar didn't know what to do, so he just sat next to his wife and embraced her. Staring at his daughter's lifeless form. The only consolation at the moment, was the snow and ice were still there, meaning there had to be some amount of life left in her, however small.

Shortly after, Anna came knocking on the door, just as the snow and ice began to diaper. It devastated Agdar and Idunn, to the point of no return. They didn't realize the door had actually been left open in all the chaos. So when Anna knocked, the door swung open. Anna gasped smiling wide, before noticing the scene inside. By now all the ice and snow was gone, Agdar and Idunn knew Elsa was gone, and Anna was just finding out. As she noticed the puddle of blood now sitting in a wet puddle around her sister, and the bloody sword, and her parents sitting and crying, something Anna had never seen, her jaw dropped. Her own tears falling, and Anna ran. She ran and hugged her sister, her tears falling onto Elsa's wound.

Soon something strange began to happen. A yellow snowflake shaped light began to shine from Elsa's wound. Slowly it began to flicker and Elsa's wound began to heal. As her family noticed everyone stared in shock. They watched carefully as the blood seeped back into Elsa's lifeless body, and Elsa began to twitch, ever so slightly. After what felt like an eternity, Elsa's eyes fluttered open. Everyone but Elsa smiled. Elsa frowned and began to cry when she realized she was alive. No one understood Elsa's reaction nor how she was alive in the first place. But there she was. Agdar noticed the beginning of a snow storm brewing and quickly picked Anna up and carried her outside. Anna protested, but Agdar was firm, and ended up leaving a heartbroken Anna in the hallway by herself, while he reentered Elsa's room to figure out why she had done what she did.


	38. Desperate

**Desperate**

The diary entry Elsa had read had forever changed her. No longer would she occasionally leave her room, or chat with Anna. Even her parents were no longer allowed inside her room. She had decided it was much too dangerous. In fact, she was so nervous about casting an eternal winter over Arendelle, she had ordered a new cell be built to house her. Of course, her parents claimed this wasn't necessary, but Elsa insisted, and eventually Agdar relented. However, he claimed only in a dire emergency would he even begin to think about allowing her inside the cell.

Over the next few months Elsa began to become more and more distanced. First she wouldn't allow her parents in her room. Then she cut all contact with Anna. There was no more notes, no more simple "Thank you" or "yes's" from Elsa through the door. It became so hard, Anna began to knock on Elsa's door less and less. This didn't go unnoticed by Elsa, only serving to make her more distraught. But she told herself she deserved it, and that she was a monster, and the only way to protect her family was to stay away.

After a month of growing more and more distressed and depressed, Elsa worked up the courage to enter the ice chambers again. As she sat finishing the diary entry that had sent her on a downward spiral only a month before she noticed something strange. A blank page that had fallen out of the book, it glowed, almost like it was written in ice. Carefully she picked it up, and discovered it was indeed written in ice.

 _Today was the worst day of my life. I did discover that I could write with ice, however, that did nothing to heal my broken heart. I finally did it, told Øyvind about my powers. I thought he was ready, ready to accept and trust me, even with these powers. But I was wrong, dreadfully wrong. As soon as he saw the ice escaping from my hands, he screamed and ran. His last words were, you're a witch. Freak, never come near me again" It hurt, hurt to a point of no return. So I tried to commit suicide. I know it's terrible, but I just couldn't take it anymore. Basically, I stabbed myself in the head with father's sword. I remember pain, and darkness, and then I was sitting in bed, completely healed, with only a snowflake shaped indent on my forehead. I still don't know how this happened..._

As Elsa finished the note, many thoughts whirled around in her mind. The main one was that it was quite unlikely she would ever find true love now. Of course, she always knew she would never find someone, but deep down. Way deep down if you looked really hard, there was a part of her that dreamed of love and romance. Of being whisked away and never worrying about her powers and her royal status ever again. But it was just a dream, and now it was reality that it would never come true. In the past month everything had been taken from her, all her hopes, dreams, and wishes, everything. Elsa, had nothing left, and she didn't know what to do. She had no desire to live anymore. The only thing she could do at the moment was curl into a ball on the ground and cry, ice and snow swirling around her, and that is exactly what she did.


	39. French

**French**

"Now for the next week I want you to study the French conjugations of 'être', 'faire', 'avoir', and 'aller', past, present and future." Agdar said as he stood up to leave. "Awwww, papa. That's so many and they don't make any sense." Complained Anna. "What do you mean, they make sense. They are just irregular, meaning they don't follow the regular conjugation pattern." Replied Agdar slightly frustrated. Anna was about to continue, but seeing the tired and frustrated look on her father's face she stopped and nodded. Agdar smiled a tight smile and stepped out of the room, leaving Anna alone with all her French notes. "Why! I know Norwegian and English, and those are the two official languages of Arendelle. I get that, but why French? It doesn't make sense." Muttered Anna sadly. As Anna sat pondering this, she thought about asking Elsa for help. After all she did know a bazillion gazillion languages.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock,_ "Elsa?" called Anna. "Are you there?" Anna heard what sounded like a muffled sob, but nothing else. Growing sad she decided not to push it. The rejections were growing too hard, so she opted on slipping the piece of paper with her work, under the door.

Inside Elsa's room Elsa was still sniffling. Hearing Anna's voice was too much. Especially knowing she could never see her again, it was much, much too dangerous. When she heard Anna's footsteps fade down the hall she slowly stood and walked over to the paper. She smiled as she read it. This wasn't hard at all. She would simply write the answers down and slip it back under the door next time Anna came around.

Luckily, Anna came around only an hour later. "Elsa? I don't want to bother you. But I miss you. Can't you at least tell me why you won't come out anymore?" Elsa froze at the words, but in her mind she had one mission, to get those French conjugations to Anna. So she blocked out Anna's questions, and took a few swift steps forward, bent down, slipped the paper under the door and quickly ran to the other side of the room, snow and ice following her every step. On the other side of the door Anna's face lit up. "THANK YOU ELSA," she yelled before running to her own room to read it.

Anna smiled as she read through Elsa's notes, and as she read a new idea formed in her head. One that gave her hope. Perhaps Elsa did care for her, perhaps she wouldn't hide away forever. Perhaps after 5 and a half years of rarely seeing Elsa, and another year of not hearing a single thing from, or about her, her sister was beginning to come out of her shell. This thought alone brought a large smile to her face, and gave her enough motivation to actually sit and finish her French work. Something that never happened for Anna.


	40. Birthday Presents

**Birthday Presents**

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock,_ rang through the hallway on this particular morning. "Elsa?" "Look, I know you never come out or talk or anything but can't you come out today? It can be my birthday present. It's the only thing I want this year! Please?" Spoke Anna hopefully. Still she received no response, for Elsa was still too scared. So sighing Anna slowly walked away, her heart hurting more than ever.

As she walked into the dining chambers for breakfast she was greeted with birthday decorations, and all the servants gathered together, each holding a package. However, once again her parents were absent, and the room void of any family members. Still she smiled, for the servant's sake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!" they all shouted as Gerda motioned for her to sit at the head of the table. As she sat, the head chef, and now the only chef Marthe walked out with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate syrup, strawberries and chocolate milk, Anna's favorite breakfast.

Then she began to receive presents. First came Eira's, the only member of the health staff. She had given Anna a beautiful multi-chapter collection of stories by Hans Christen Anderson, her favorite author. Then was Aksel, the only member of the royal guard ever allowed inside the castle anymore, he presented Anna with a handmade collection of toy soldiers. Marthe gave her, her own cookbook, something she had been begging for since she and Elsa would sneak down to steal cake and cookies in the middle of the night. Back before Elsa shut her out. Finally came Kai and Gerda, the only two household staff left. They were parental figure to her, and she didn't know what she would do without them, but still she missed her own parents who were nowhere to be seen. As she opened the gift a tear ran down her face. It was two glass figurines, one of Elsa and one of Anna, they weren't little girl statues either, they were of a teenage girl and a big kid. Best of all, Elsa had signed her statue herself, and there was a space for Anna to sign her statue.

The gift left Anna in tears, as she stared at the statues and ate her delicious pancakes. The servants had since left and Anna was once again alone. As she brought her gifts to her room and lay the figurines neatly on her desk, her thoughts wandered to Elsa and the fun they used to have. The few times she had seen her since she shut Anna out 6 years ago, and the worry and sadness that was always laced on Elsa's face now. After trying so hard to find out what was keeping her sister away, she finally decided that Elsa simply didn't like her anymore, and with these thoughts she walked down the hall to deliver one last message to her sister.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._ Echoed down the hallway again. "Elsa? I think I understand why you never come out anymore. You just don't like me anymore. I hope I didn't do something, I hope you will come out sometime. You deserve to come out and see the sun and stuff at some point. I will leave you alone now." And with tears running down her face, she leaned her head on the door, and whispered two final words. "Goodbye Elsa…"

Hours later she did see her parents. They came in with two presents, and a tired smile. The first present were two books on the history of Arendelle, from her father. And the second was from her mother, a beautiful hand knit sweater dress for the winter. After convincing her parents she was happy and receiving their birthday wishes she was left alone once again. However, when she went to look out the window she noticed one more gift. It was small and wrapped is sparkling blue paper. Anna opened it confused, and smiled when she saw what it was. A collection of letters from Elsa, the first one written when Elsa was nine, and the last one written today. It was the best birthday present Anna had ever received, and reading the letter and finding out that Elsa didn't hate her filled her with a sense of happiness she had never felt before. It had turned out to be a wonderful birthday after all.


	41. For Anna

**For Anna**

Knock, knock, knock… "Elsa may I enter?" asked Agdar. It was time for his now daily visit with their eldest daughter. This time however he had very important news to deliver. After a moment he heard the lock click and the familiar sound of retreating footsteps, signalling she was ready for him. As he entered he noticed that for the first time in a long, long time there was absolutely no ice to be seen. He took this as a good sign and smiled at Elsa. "Good afternoon Elsa, how are your powers today?" asked Agdar. Elsa looked down. "They are fine papa" she replied, ashamed that all he could see of her now were her powers, not herself. The girl who only wished to have her little sister back.

"Very good. Now Elsa, I have something important to address with you." He replied. Elsa nodded, however, inside her heart broke just a little more. Her father spoke as if she were just another King or Queen, another business man or acquaintance. It was almost as if she wasn't his daughter anymore. Still, he was the only one that would comfort her, give her advice, and risk the cold to see her. Other than her mother, who she rarely saw after the death of her brother. It was the only thing that comforted her now, the thought that somewhere under his trained exterior, he still loved her. So she pushed away the ice yet again, and looked up at him, nodding for him to continue.

"Elsa, there is to be a summit, and we are to be the hosts…" said her father. Elsa's eyes widened. ' _Summit, here, people, here… I could hurt them… no… no'_ Unknown to her, in her panicked state, snow had started to fall, and ice was slowly coating everything in sight. Agdar moved to comfort her only serving to make her more distraught. "STAY AWAY!" She yelled. Agdar stepped back, unsure of what to do. At this point the ice had started to capture his foot, growing scared he quickly stepped out of the room, in fear of his life for the first time.

Eventually he calmed down and regained his composure. Taking a deep breath, he re-entered the room to see the room literally encased in ice. Every single object, inch of wallpaper, and carpet was coated in ice. Stepping carefully so he wouldn't trip, he carefully walked over to his daughter. Who was still standing frozen in the middle of the room. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. Immediately she jumped back and shouted at him to leave, that she was dangerous. Agdar simply stood taller and stared straight into Elsa's frightened eyes. "No Elsa, we need to work this out."

Elsa nodded refusing to meet his eyes. "You will be fine, Elsa. You can control it; I know you can. It's only a week." Elsa looked up at him and chocked out one simple word. "Why" Agdar frowned, "people are suspicious, they need to see that we are okay, the council is insistent, and so are our trading partners. A couple of our important ones are threatening to cut ties with us if we refuse to host, and if they do well, Arendelle would have a pretty good chance at being taken over by one of the larger countries."

Elsa nodded, she was aware of the delicate situation they were in, that Weselton and the Southern Isles were constantly threatening to cut ties with them now. She saw the logic in having the summit here, how much it would benefit Arendelle, and her sister. She hiccupped when she thought of Anna, all she had wanted for so long was to have people here… perhaps one week with stubborn and stuffy old royals would convince her that people weren't always nice, and maybe satisfy her dream. This last thought sold her and she took a deep shaky breath before nodding. She could do it, she knew she could… for Anna.


	42. Introductions

**Introductions**

A month had passed and a new day was dawning. A day that held much excitement and fear, for it was finally the day of the summit. Anna had woken up before dawn, likely for the first time in her life. She ran up and down the halls, noticing the open windows. Although, the gates were to remain closed, and the West Wing of the castle was being completely closed off (where Elsa's room was located.) Anna still found it exciting that six royal families were going to be staying in the castle.

As she walked down the hall she tried to recall the countries who were attending. "Hmm… first there's Weasel-ton, the Duke and Duchess are attending, then there's the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles… Hmmm, King Christian, Prince Fredrik and Erik, Prince Benedikt… um… oh yeah! Prince Joachim, Aksel, Elias and Mathias, um… Prince Jakob, Prince Marius and Tobias… hmm. Two more. What were their names again? Hmmm… ummm… oh yeah, Prince Magnus and Hans. Who else… Well the Kingdom of Evige… King Agustin and Queen Isodora. Then there's Sahelian with King Imamu and Queen Ameqran. Hmm that's five Kingdoms… Oh YEAH! Corona, my Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas!" She had just finished thinking through everything when she reached her destination. Elsa's Door.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. "Elsa? Look I know you hate me… but couldn't you forget for one day and enjoy the Summit? Please? Or at least tell me what I did?" she called. After yet another day with no response she slunk off, going to wait for the guests in the courtyard.

Inside Elsa's room she was pacing. Anna's words hurt her deeply, and she longed to run outside and hug her, tell her she didn't hate her. But she couldn't, she was too dangerous. The next week would be trying, first she would have to greet the royal guests, alongside Anna and her parents. The she had to make a speech as the Crown Princess, and finally she had to attend each dinner. This would be quite difficult. So she continued pacing, preparing for the dreaded knock that announced the first guests were arriving. After only ten more minutes, the knock came. Elsa took a deep breath, slipped on her thickest gloves, smoothed out her dress, and took the first steps out of her room. Soon she was standing in the courtyard, Anna nervously beside her, and her parents standing directly behind her.

Five minutes later the carriage came into view. Anna began to jump out of excitement earning a glare from her parents and a giggle from Elsa. Well, until the carriage came to stop and Thirteen boys piled out. The oldest looking 10 stood tall and straight, bowing slightly to them. While the younger three stood slumped and were fidgety. After the initial greetings were exchanged Kai stepped in and showed each of the boys to their rooms, leaving the family alone again.

"Hi Anna" whispered Elsa. Anna froze and looked straight at her sister. "Um… hi?" she said, wondering if her sister was really speaking to her. "Anna, look… I um, don't hate you okay. But I can't do anything with you." Elsa said quickly. Anna smiled to herself for a moment. "But why Elsa? Why?" she demanded. However, before Elsa could come up with an answer another two carriages entered the courtyard. First the King and Queen of Evige exited, bowing and giving their thanks for hosting before being escorted by Gerda to their rooms. Kai meanwhile waited for the same routine to be completed with the Duke and Duchess of Weselton, so he could escort them to their room as well.

As the family waited for the final two carriages Elsa became increasingly frightened. Not only was Anna almost touching her with all her fidgeting, but she was going to see her Aunt and Uncle for the first time since she was three. Aunt and Uncle likely means hugging and touching and… Now Elsa was very panicked. She could feel the ice coursing through her veins. Trying to find a way out. As she saw the next coach entering the courtyard her fears heightened. The world around her started to fade as she flashbacked to that fateful night. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take the risk, so she ran. She turned and ran all the way back to her room, startling her whole family, especially Anna. However, there was no time to dwell on it, for another coach was pulling into the courtyard. The King and Queen of Sahelian stepped out. Unfortunately, their Norwegian was not very good, forcing Anna to listen to their parents speak back and forth in French. A language she still thought sounded foreign. Eventually she heard something that sounded familiar.

"Merci, a bientôt" spoke King Imamu. With that they were gone, swept away by Kai, who she discovered also spoke with the couple in French.

Now there was just one more set of Royals. The one Anna was most excited for. Her Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas, of whom she had never met before. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, but was really only five minutes the Coronian carriage entered the courtyard. When the two royals stepped out Anna pounced on them, hugging both and babbling about how nice it was to finally meet them. After the initial shock wore off, Primrose and Thomas hugged her back, a few tears falling at the thought of their own daughter doing the same thing. When Thomas and Primrose pulled away they both examined Anna, complimenting her before stepping up to meet Agdar and Idunn. "How are you Prim?" asked Idunn. "Any sign of Rapunzel?" Primrose shook her head sadly, and took a shaky breath. Thomas too looked down, mourning his daughter. Agdar nodded solemnly and glanced over to his youngest daughter who had a large scowl on her face at the thought of still being unable to meet her cousin. After a moment Thomas spoke up. "And what of Elsa, how is she doing with her ice…" "No" spoke Agdar, in alarm. "How about we continue this conversation somewhere slightly more private?" half said, half asked Idunn. Agdar nodded and began to lead the group down to his study, making sure to lose Anna in the process. This way they could all catch up on Elsa's powers and Rapunzel's disappearance without Anna finding out. After all, tomorrow the summit would begin, and family moments wouldn't be so easy to have.


	43. The Summit

**The Summit**

The birds chirped and the sun shone. It was a perfect day for the one-week summit to begin. After the boring introductions, the buffet breakfast and lunch that Anna stuffed herself with. Now it was dinner, the formal meal Elsa was required to attend. As she paced in her room she chanted her motto, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. It wasn't a knock she recognized, so she held her breath, waiting to find out who it was. "Elsa, it's your Uncle Thomas. May I enter? I know about your little problem." Elsa looked surprised for a moment and quickly made a decision to let her uncle in. However, when she opened the door, it wasn't only her uncle, her aunt was with her as well. Quickly she retreated to the other side of the room and asked her aunt to close the door. As her uncle and aunt neared her she began to get more and more panicked, causing ice to start spreading across the floor. Her uncle who wasn't expecting the rapid spread slipped, but managed to catch himself. However, Elsa was only more afraid. "Go Away, I'm dangerous!" she yelled. "No." said Thomas. "That's right. We want to get to know you. After all we are family…" spoke Primrose. Elsa nodded slowly and opened her mouth to say something, however the dinner bells began to ring. "That's alright, we can catch up later." Said Primrose. Thomas and Elsa nodded, and together they began to walk towards the dining hall.

When they arrived they split up, with Thomas and Primrose heading through the guest entrance and Elsa going to join her family. Soon though, they were back together in the dining hall. Agdar and Idunn were each seated at the head of the table. Anna was on Idunn's right, while Elsa was next to Agdar's. Next to Elsa sat the royals of Sahelian, and next to Anna the brothers of the Southern Isles. Anna even seemed to be getting quite close with the youngest brother, every few moments they began giggling again.

Soon everyone was in deep conversation, except for three people. Elsa, King Imamu and Queen Amegran. The King and Queen because they couldn't understand most of what was being said, and Elsa because she was too nervous to do anything but focus on controlling her powers. Eventually however, the Queen of Sahelian leaned over slightly and whispered, "parlez-vous français ?" _Do you speak French?_ Elsa nodded, surprised. The queen smiled. "C'est ça que je pensais." _I thought you did._ Elsa smiled politely still confused over what this was about. "Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous êtes très sérieuse et officielle pour une jeune fille ?" _How old are you? You are very serious and official for a young girl._ "J'ai quinze ans." _I'm fifteen,_ said Elsa. "Oh ! Vous êtes si jeune. Vous devez vous détendez, comme votre soeur !" _Oh, you are so young, you need to lighten up… like your sister._ "Ce n'est pas possible" replied Elsa. a hint of sadness in her tone as she watched her younger sister goof around on the other side of the table. _It's not possible._ "Pourquoi pas?" asked the Queen, clearly confused. _Why not?_ "Je suis désolée, mais, je ne peux pas vous dire cette information. » replied Elsa. _I am sorry, but, I cannot give you that information._ Just as the Queen was about to question her again Agdar stood up and began to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, as you know this is a very special occasion for the Kingdom of Arendelle, and I hope everyone will profit from this summit. Now, I will have many more opportunity's to converse and speak with all of you over the next week, however there are two members of Arendelle's royal family that will not. I believe both would like to address you at the present. Therefore, I would like to introduce, Crown Princess Elsa and Princess of Anna of Arendelle." As her father sat down Elsa carefully stood up. Anna joining her was unexpected and now she didn't know how she would be able to pull through. Luckily Anna already had a note written and handed it to her before she began to speak. ' _So you give your speech, Papa said you had prepared something and I bet it's terrific! I will say something after.'_ Elsa nodded and smiled at her, showing she understood. Then she stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat before beginning.

"Hallo, Bonjour your highnesses, your majesties. I hope you are doing well and enjoying your stay with us in Arendelle. "I would like to thank each of you for making the journey to our kingdom. Heaven knows we aren't exactly known for our sandy beaches or fine silks." At this she nodded to the Southern Isles family and the King and Queen of Sahelian, respectively. "However, if you want a trek up the mountains or experience a freak snowstorm, well, you are definitely in the right place!" she laughed, gaining a chuckle from numerous audience members. "I have nothing more to say other than that I hope this trade summit goes as well as possible and that I hope I can be of service in any way I can. Thank you." And with that she gave a gentle curtsey and stepped aside, allowing Anna to jump on the podium. (Yes, literally jump.)

"Hi!" exclaimed Anna, smiling and waving at the crowd. Earning amused chuckles and a disapproving glare from her father. Giggling nervously, she continued, "So um… I am so glad you are all here. This castle can get kind lonely you know. But not now because you are all here! So yeah. Have a nice time!" and with that she jumped off the podium and returned to her seat. Elsa tried holding back her laughter, and almost managed, had it not been for the look of amusement on everyone's face. So she let out a dignified giggle, earning a nod from the Queen of Sahelian, who leaned over and whispered to her once she sat down. "Bon, vous avez ri ! Et votre discours était excellent." _Good, you laughed, and your speech was excellant._ Elsa nodded, « Merci, je suis désolée si vous ne compreniez pas. » _Thank you, I am sorry if you did not understand._ Queen Amegran waved her hand, « Oh ce n'est pas grave. En plus, je suis venue ici, à un pays qui ne parle pas le français. » _Oh, that's okay. Anyways, I came here, to a country that does not speak French._ Elsa smiled, however it quickly vanished as she began to feel the familiar feeling of ice pricking at her skin. She had to go, so without hesitation she excused herself and rushed out of the room. Vowing to do better the next day. 


	44. Camera

**Camera**

Today was a very exciting day for the royal family. It was the day a new invention would arrive to the castle. Sure, it was invented about 20 years earlier, however only Agdar had actually seen or used one of them before. About 10 minutes before the expected delivery Anna came running down the hall to the delivery area (in the servant's area). She was yelling at the top of her lungs "CAMERA, CAMERA, CAMERA, CAMERA…" Many of the servants stopped and giggled at the immature behavior of the 12-year-old princess. However, they all continued with their work like the dedicated workers they were. Soon after Anna's impatient and excited entry the King and Queen also made their presence. Although, in a much more dignified way, strolling in calmly and quietly.

A moment later the horse's hooves could be heard and a young messenger boy slowly made his way to the castle delivery door with a package in his hand. He was a shy boy, probably no more than Elsa's age. 15, maybe 16. He had scraggly blond hair, and a slightly crooked smile. Anna, never having seen a boy somewhat her age since the accident quickly became infatuated with him. While he handed the camera to the king and gave a dignified bow Anna slid up beside him and gently held his arm. The boy surprised by her actions quickly stepped away and threw and apologetic glance at everyone before running out of the castle yelling "thank you for everything" over his shoulder. This quite confused the royal family, let alone the servants, but the quickly moved on, excited to explore this new gadget that had entered their lives, the camera.

Adgar was the one to take it out of it's packaging, much to Anna's dismay. Once all the paper had been taken off, a beautiful wooden box was revealed. It was shiny, and had golden bolts and a round thingy with a piece of glass on one side. When Anna asked what it was Adgar responded saying it was the lens. Eventually after a lot of fiddling Adgar took his first photo. It was a picture of Anna and Idunn standing next to each other, wrapped in a loving embrace. They all smiled at the photo, still not sure how a wooden box with some buttons and glass could copy the real life, but loving it all the same. Idunn was next, taking a picture of Anna standing in front of Adgar, Adgar's shoulder resting gently on Anna's shoulders, a smile playing on both their faces. Anna was the last to take a photo. She took a picture of the servants bust running around the kitchen preparing dinner. When asked why, she said their were so may portraits and paintings of them, that why not have the servants star for a change ! Her parents liked that answer, and dropped the subject, instead letting Anna run off to play for the next hour until dinner.

Anna, however, did not go to play. She went and knocked on her sisters door, hoping for a response. Ever since Elsa had read that diary entry she had been even more distant than Anna thought possible. She had last seen or heard Elsa a year ago at the royal summit, but that wasn't even real in Anna's opinion because she didn't actually speak to Elsa, she only watched her give a small presentation. But 'today's going to be different' she thought, because today she had the camera to tell Elsa about.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK . "Elsa?" asked Anna.. no answer. "Elsa? did you hear about our new gadget?" asked Anna. "It's a camera! It copies things onto a sheet of parchement, like a painter but this is better. It's real, but it doesn't have any color…" Still Anna received nothing, discouraged she began banging on Elsa's door as hard as she could. The sound vibrated through the castle causing her parents to come running. When they saw what was happening they quickly grabbed Anna and dragged her out of the hallway back to her room. They did not go in to comfort Elsa, she had grown too strong now. Adgar and Idunn as much as they would never admit it had actually grown scared of their eldest daughter. So instead of finding out if Elsa was alright, they took to calming their youngest daughter. That way they did not have to see the eruption of snow and ice inside Elsa's chambers.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep though, Elsa grew curious. She had read about camera's, but she never knew that they would be getting one. She desperately wanted to try it. So at the stroke of midnight when she knew everyone in the castle would be asleep, she snuck down the stairs to where she knew the camera would be stored, in the vault.

Carefully she opened the door, and silently she went and examined the camera. Carefully, she put her head inside the box, looked around and decided to try and take a picture of the gold coins in the corner, next to Anna's favorite flowers. Carefully, she focused the camera on the coins and flowers and pressed the take picture button. However, she was not prepared for the bright flash and quickly she grew fearful. Ice quickly enveloped the camera and it snapped into many small pieces. The ice and snow only spread when Elsa realized what she had done. Quickly she found that she had backed herself into a corner where she sat and buried her head in herhands. Icy tears falling quickly and a blizzard raging around her.

It did not take long for her parents to find her and for Adgar to gasp "Elsa, what have you done?" These words only brought Elsa back years in the past to the accident with Anna. The storm raged stronger. Adgar became scared when an icicle almost impaled his chest. Idunn and Adgar quickly shut the door and went back to bed, not knowing what to do. It wasn't until morning that the storm calmed and Elsa returned to her room, leaving behind a destroyed camera, and 6 feet of snow and ice in the vault. It would be a long cleanup for Adgar, Idunn, Kai and Gerda, the only 4 who were aware of Elsa's powers. And it would be an even harder to explain what happened to the camera to Anna.

 **Bonus Scene**

Kristoff had done his duty. He had delivered the camera to the royal family. So why did he feel so unsettled. He had worked for months, delivering small meaningless packages to Arendelle residents. Building up his name so that he could make this important delivery. He had to, he had to thank the royal family for their hospitality when he was a child, just like his mother said. He didn't know why he became so unnerved when Anna touched his arm. Maybe it was the jolt of electricity he felt, or the memory of her saying she loved him right before he left. He also wondered where Elsa was, he really wanted to find out if she did have ice powers, or not. He wanted to know the secrets behind the gates just like every other citizen of Arendelle. But no he definitely didn't get any closer to that today, he only acted like an idiot. At least now he was reunited with Sven and would never have to ride on a horse again. Horses were to small in his opinion, he liked Sven, with his larger stance, bigger steps, clunkier walk and large antlers. Yes, in Kristoff's opinion Sven was perfect. And now he could also return to Ice Harvesting, an activity he had sorely missed the last few months.


	45. More than Just a Spare

**More than just a Spare**

It was a rainy day in the city of Arendelle. But for Anna it was a joyous day, for today her and her parents were to make an undercover visit to town. Adgar had stated that it was necessary for him to see what the villagers were saying about their current situation, after hearing a couple nasty rumors that could possibly be threatening. After some discussion Idunn persuaded him to take her and Anna as well. So now Anna was in her room putting 'commoners clothing.' It was so much more comfortable than she thought possible, she felt free and happy. Not at all like she normally did.

About an hour later, Anna found herself in the market place with her parents. It was incredible, people everywhere, many different smells, different sounds. It was similar to her may dreams and faded memories. The only downside was that her parents kept dragging her everywhere. Right now they were in a chocolate shop (Anna's dream). "Papa, may I have some chocolate please!," asked Anna. "No flower" responded Adgar. "Pretty please…?" whined Anna. Adgar looked down at her wide hopeful innocent eyes and relented. After all, it was the only trip into town for her in at least 9 years, and it would probably be quite a long time until she would return. "Alright, alright, you can choose one piece." The man behind the counter laughed, "that's mighty nice of you sir," he said with a grin. "Adgar gave a brief nod, "I try" he responded with a laugh.

A moment later Anna came up with the chocolate she had chosen. "Well, that's a mighty fine chocolate you have chosen there" chuckled the store owner. "And what might be your name?" "Anna" she said with a large grin on her face. "Ahhh, like the princess" Anna's eyes grew wide, as did her parents. "Yes" laughed Adgar. "It was such a funny thing, our little Anna was born, and a few days later, it was announced that princess Anna was born." The man behind the counter nodded. "Ahh, yes, the spare. Such a sad thing that's happened to our royal family. Disappearing behind the castle gates like that. Always wondered what the two young ones look like now. They were always the image of perfection in my mind. The older heir poised and proper, with the spare dashing around everywhere. Now, no one knows what's become of them." Adgar and Idunn nodded sadly, playing along. Anna just stood there staring inquisitively at the older gentleman.

Once they had left the store Adgar noticed that Anna still hadn't eaten her chocolate, something unusual for her. Anna smiled, and told Adgar that she planned to give it to Elsa as a present. "If she can't be here with us, she should get something from this magnificent trip! And what's better than CHOCOLATE!" she said. Adgar and Idunn smiled sadly at Anna's loyalty to her sister after the many years of heartbreak. Then Anna asked an interesting question; "What's a spare?" Adgar glanced worriedly at Idunn. "What do you mean Anna" he asked. "Well, the man in there said the older heir and the spare. I would be the spare, and I want to know what that is" she stated in a no-nonsense tone. Adgar nodded briskly, thinking about how to explain it.

"Anna, you are the spare, it means that you are not meant to rule, that you were born just in the small chance that something happens to the heir, or Elsa. But although, we did have you partially for that, we also love you and want you to grow into your own person. We love you whether or not you take the crown at some point." Adgar paused to look at his daughter's face. But when he glanced over she was gone. As he and Idunn grew panicked and began looking for her, Anna was slowly walking through the market, feeling discouraged.

" _Spare?"_ she muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 _"_ _Am I really just the spare?"_

After a moment, she began to sing,

 _"_ _I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen,_

 _Just somebody hopelessly in-between,_

 _She's the scholar, athlete, poet…"_ (And it was true, Elsa's grades were near perfect, she loved writing poetry and although Anna never saw her, she knew that Elsa works out every single morning…)

 _"_ _I'm the screw up, don't I know it…"_

Anna stopped walking and looked up,

 _"_ _But then who could ever compare?_

 _Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare…"_

A look of determination began to form on Anna's face…

 _"_ _Well, I won't care!"_

She began to walk a little faster, stopping to examine a coat with one too many buttons

" _So I'm the extra button on a coat,_

 _In case another one comes loose"_

She began to shuffle through the coats on the rack quite quickly

" _But if I have to be a button,_

 _Why can't I be a button that's of use?"_

In shuffling through the coats she managed to knock the rack over. Exclaiming "oops!" she quickly turned around and kept moving through the market.

 _"_ _I may lack style, and I may lack grace_

 _And once in a while I fall on my face"_

Anna tripped over a stick, but quickly caught herself and began to run

 _"_ _But this little button deserves a place in the sky"_

Anna spread her arms out wide,

 _"_ _This button wants to fly…"_

Abruptly she came to a stop, and began to talk to herself _"_ Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!" Entering the town's stable area, she began again,

" _So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up,_

 _Over somebody's old barn door_

 _And I'll be hanging there forever_

 _Just wishing the horse had one leg more!"_

She stopped to pet one of the horses muzzles

 _"_ _And maybe I can't be the perfect one,_

 _And maybe I err on the side of fun_

 _But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere!"_

Anna stopped petting the horse and ran to the window

 _"_ _This horseshoe is more than just the spare!"_

Anna stepped outside and looked towards the castle;

 _"_ _Someday I'll find my thing_

 _A thing that's all my own"_

Anna began looking around at the town, the horses and everything surrounding her

 _"_ _That thing that makes me part of something_

 _Not just all alone."_

She began to spin and move around, heading in the direction of the castle, towards Elsa

 _"_ _If only all this feeling I have in my heart_

 _Could mean something to someone,_

 _How I'd love to play that part"_

Now Anna was running determinedly towards the castle

 _"_ _So I'm just the second born sister,_

 _Who most of the town ignores"_

She looked at the button she had grabbed off the coat, and the horseshoe she had grabbed from the stable door

 _"_ _Like a button, like a horseshoe,_

 _Like a girl who's bad at metaphors"_

She cringed a little at that line

 _"_ _Maybe I don't have a magic touch"_ (She was thinking to her sister's almost magical perfection)

 _"_ _And maybe I don't have a talent as such"_ (Again, thinking of her academic, and drawing talents among many others)

 _"_ _Just this heart with much too much to share_

 _So I'll never be the spare"_

She began to run and spin with her eyes closed

 _"_ _But I'm more than just the spare…."_

Her song ended quickly when she crashed into someone and knocked her over. Anna quickly yelled "SORRY!" and when she turned around it was her mother who she had knocked over. Quickly they embraced and Adgar came running over, a stern look on his face. The first words out of his mouth were "Anna, we are going home now." This prompted an immediate whine and frown from Anna, but Adgar was having none of it. He only grabbed her hand and the three began the walk back to the castle. Later after Anna had hidden the button and horseshoe under her mattress, she went and knocked on Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" After a minute with no response Anna continued. "Well, I know you know that we went to town today. I just wanted to tell you I had fun and I brought you a chocolate from one of the finest Arendellien chocolatiers. I am leaving it outside your door."

After one more minute of silence and a sigh from Anna, she turned and headed back to her room. What she didn't see was the door creak open and Elsa reach out and take the chocolate. Smiling she plopped it into her mouth, letting the delicate treat melt in her mouth.


	46. Gone

**Gone**

It had been two weeks. Only two weeks they said. Now, they were gone. Now, it's forever. A tear ran down Anna's cheek. About an hour previous she had gotten a knock on the door from their trusted family servant and friend, Gerda.

 _Anna, I am so sorry to tell you this…_

 _Tell me what Gerda!_

 _Well, you see, your parents…_

 _Are at rapunzels wedding…?_

 _I am afraid you highness, they never made it to that wedding._

 _What? Wait, what do you mean how could they not make it…?_

 _Their ship was destroyed in a storm, there were no survivors… I'm sorry…_

Anna kept playing the conversation in her head over and over again. No survivors, her parents were dead. And to make matters worse, Elsa did not know, and no body knew how to tell her. Anna wanted to, bu was told she wasn't allowed. Gerda wanted to but Kai said no, and Kai didn't want to. But the funeral would be in three days. The public needed to know, Elsa needed to know. So Anna took a deep breath, dried her tears and began the walk to Elsa's room.

It was an especially cold and rainy day out, and the shadows it cast on the castle walls made the walk seem quite long and dreary. Eventually Anna reached the door. Taking a deep breath she looked hopelessly at the door, and knocked. "Elsa?" she called. Inside, behind that door Elsa knew something was wrong. She could feel it, and Anna's sad call confirmed it. Without thinking she called back "What?" Anna, slightly startled at the voice looked up. After a moment she said "Elsa, Mama and Papa…" she burst into tears. Through her sobs she managed to choke out "mama and papa are dead!"

Elsa gasped, she knew something was up, but she never imagined that it could be this bad. Very quickly a slippery frost coated everything in sight and spikes began to grow out of the wall. A single tear ran down her cheek and froze in place, before Elsa asked "How?" Anna still sobbing told her exactly what Gerda had told her earlier. At this point both girls stood with one hand on the door, silent tears falling down their faces. They stayed like that for quite a while, until Kai came to give Elsa the news. Very quickly though he discovered that she already knew, and hurriedly left before Anna spotted him, opting to give the two some space.

Three days later, Anna once again found herself infront of Elsa's door. _Knock knock knock._ "Elsa" no response came, "Elsa, the funeral is in one hour. Please come with me…" after still hearing no response, and knowing she had to get going, she choked a whispered goodbye to her sister, and slowly turned and walked down the hallway. What Anna did not see was Elsa curled into a ball on the floor, snow, and ice encasing everything around her. She had not eaten, bathed, or slept since Anna told her of the dreadful news. As much as she wanted to go to the funeral, she knew she couldn't. It would be too dangerous. So instead, she lay on the ground, wishing for her parents to return, knowing they never would.

For Anna, the funeral was very difficult. No one had seen her in ten years, she hadn't seen anyone in ten years. For all that she wanted to go out into town and meet people, she had no idea how to conduct herself, and without her sister there, felt alone and depressed. Watching the burying of the coffins, without the bodies (considered lost to the sea), left her utterly exhausted and hopeless. By the time the funeral had ended all she wanted was to return to the castle and give Elsa a nice big hug. So when she returned, she went back to Elsa's door and knocked.

 _"_ _Elsa"_

When again she did not hear a response, she remembered their song. The one Anna had been singing since she was four, and the one that Elsa once sang back to her.

 _"_ _Please, I know you're in there…_

 _People are asking where you've been,_

 _They say have courage, and I'm trying to,_

 _Just let me in_

 _We only have each other,_

 _It's just you and me_

Utterly exhausted, Anna slid down the door, still singing,

 _What are we gonna doooo?"_

She paused and thought for a moment, before finishing her song

 _"_ _Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

The two girls, both broken almost beyond repair, sat back to back, only a door separating them for the next 6 hours. All the way until three in the morning, when Gerda came and forced Anna to her room for bed.


	47. The Council

**The Council**

Today was the day. It was the day Elsa would have to stop hiding. Today was the first council meeting since her father's death the previous year. Elsa had tried to delay it as long as possible, but, after having used almost every excuse she could think of, she finally had to face the people.

The meeting would be in half an hour, she had already dressed, groomed, eaten and prepared her statement. She had paced, ignored Anna's knock, who would also be at the council meeting, and frozen her room. Now she stood in the middle of her room, terrified at the prospect of leaving. Eventually the dreadful knock came. With a deep breath, she slipped on an extra pair of gloves and slipped out of her room, walking slowly down the hall to the council chambers.

Upon her entrance, everyone rose and bowed. There were a few gasps at her beauty, for only one person had seen her since she was eight years of age. That person was Anna, and even Anna had not seen her since the summit that occurred at the castle, nearly 4 years previous.

After the Queen's entrance, everyone sat down. Elsa held her hands under the table, glancing around nervously in case ice was beginning to form. Luckily it wasn't and Elsa managed to deliver her speech, nod at the right places and sign a document, before the meeting was adjourned and Elsa ran out of the room as fast as she could. Then in the safety of her bedroom, after nearly 5 hours of holding in her power, she let it go coating almost everything in sight.

 **Hey everyone. I want to once again thank you all for reading my story, I know it's probably not the best out there. Anyway, I was going through my outline and it looks like there will be one more chapter before I reach the actual events of Frozen. So here's my question, would you like me to continue the story through the movie, or end it on the last chapter. Let me know!**


	48. Finally Introduced

**Finally Introduced**

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the kingdom of Arendelle, and once again a royal ship was pulling into port. It was from the Kingdom of Corona and housed Princess Rapunzel, and Prince Consort Eugene, or in other words, Anna and Elsa's cousins. Although Rapunzel had been found about three years prior, between Elsa's powers, their parent's death and Rapunzel's newfound duties as princess, and Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding, it had taken until now to find a time for the cousins to meet. On board the ship Rapunzel was running around, yelling for Eugene. She was so full of excitement she almost jumped off the boat! Inside the castle, Anna was in nearly the same state. She remembered meeting her Aunt and Uncle at the summit a few years earlier, but here was a princess her age who was family! Someone she had waited all her life to meet and never could because of the dreaded Mother Gothel. Even the thought of her name made her shutter.

After what felt like hours, but was in reality only 20 minutes, Rapunzel and Eugene were entering the castle gates. Anna came running out waving and smiling, just a big ball of energy, and the second the carriage stopped Rapunzel had jumped out and was embraced in a hug with her cousin. Eugene carefully stepped out a moment later, a little worried of getting trampled by his wife's energy, and from what he could tell Anna's as well. But he quickly discovered he was being ignored, while the two girls talked about everything from their favorite colors, to their favorite food, to their thoughts about beign a princess.

Although it took a while the three finally made it to their chambers and settled in. A moment later though the dinner bell rang, and the three trampled down to the dining chambers to begin their meal. It didn't take long for Anna and Rapunzel to begin alnother conversation. "I am so happy you guys are here" said Anna. "I have never had another playmate my age" she said sadly, looking down at her food. Rapunzel chuckled "me neither" she said. "But now everything is better, I have a family, my art and…" smiling she looked towards Eugene and snuggled into his sholder … "a beautiful husband." Eugene looked down fondly at her, happy to finaly be included in their conversation. Anna smiled "I am so happy you're happy, I wish Elsa could spend time with me. I get so lonely locked up in this castle." Rapunzel nodded. She was fully aware of the little issue going on the castle. The numerous letters that had been written between their parents had been revealed to her before she was allowed to come. She knew whe couldn't let Anna know about Elsa's problem.

Later though, after dinner Rapunzel and Eugene excused themselves and found their way to Elsa's room. Elsa, who had been too terrified at hurting her cousins had not yet ventured out of her room. She hoped to get through the next week without meeting them, even though she knew this would be close to impossible. Sure enough, it was, as she heard their voices draw closer, and the sharp knock of Rapunzel's on her door. Elsa stayed quiet, hoping they would leave, but to no avail. Eugene was quite experienced in lock picking and within a minute they were in her room. Elsa absolutely terrified was leaving frosty footprints everywhere, and this icy frost was quickly spreading. Eugene looked on in shock whilst Rapunzel made an attempt at conversation.

"Hey cousin!" she said excitedly. "Go… go… go away!" stuttered Elsa. "Why would I do that?" asked Rapunzel quite confused. "I came here just to meet you guys!" Elsa shook her head "I'm dangerous! Can't you see" she said, with a hand gesture to the rest of the room. Rapunzel nodded, "yes, I think it's amazing!" she said! "What else can you do?" Elsa shook her head and backed into a corner, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The ice began to encase everything, sharp icy spikes growing out of the walls. As Rapunzel was poked in the back with one such spike, and Eugene's foot began to get trapped in ice they both realized it was not a good time to have come, and quietly muttering their apologies they walked out of the room discouraged.

Elsa quickly ran to the door and locked it. Then she collapsed on her bed crying. _I'm a monster,_ she thought. _I can't even keep the company of my cousins, who know about my powers._ For the next few hours she just lay on the floor, rocking herself back and forth. Meanwhile, Rapunzel had once again joined Anna, the two were in the castle gardens climbing trees and smelling flowers. The two had become fast friends and could not wait to spend everyday together over the next week.

 **Hi everyone :). I want to thank everyone who has been following this story, it is greatly appreciated. In the last chapter I announced this may be my last chapter, however, I am happy to announce that I will be continuing this fanfic. The next few chapters will be focused on the frozen storyline. Enjoy !**


	49. Spring Pageant

**Spring Pageant**

It was a sunny day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Dignitaries were arriving from all over, and almost every citizen had travelled into the Capital. Many were outside and there was one group in particular that would soon be performing. It was the Arendellien school choir. They were scheduled to put a short play on for the kingdom directly before the coronation. They were going to tell the story told before every coronation, the story of the troll prophecy. It was an ancient tale that few still believed in, however it is said an old troll once actually came to the village with it. Many of the performers for this telling were between the ages of five and twelve. Currently they were in the midst of dress rehearsal, having fun, while the choirmaster was becoming frustrated. At the moment, there was a group of children singing, which was the beginning of their performance.

 _"_ _Winters gone and spring is springing_

 _Shines the sun with warmth of old_

 _Ding dong, ding dong, chapel bells are ringing_

 _We're done with being cold…"_

The girls grasped hands and began to turn slowly in a circle.

 _"_ _Flowers-a-bloom with odours present_

 _All of Arendelle is glad_

 _Mother Earth we thank you for your presents_

 _Springs good and winters bad."_

At this point all the children scowled a little prompting a look of disapproval from their choirmaster. But the children couldn't help it, they all loved winter… as long as it didn't get too cold. They quickly resumed singing, breaking into a four part round.

 _"_ _Winters gone and spring is springing,  
Shines the sun with warmth of old  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!  
We're done with being cold._

As each of them finished their round they once again formed a line and put their hands up to their arms. After saying "Brrr…." together, they each gracefully filed off stage. Looking over to the choirmaster they received a brief nod of approval. They smiled, they knew they were the four best in the class. The only ones who listened all the time, did what was asked and actually could sing. But they were modest, never rubbing it in. Their thoughts were interrupted by the call of their director.

"Good, and exit group. Narrators come down stage, with confidence!"

Two young children came down stage and began to speak.

 _"_ _We celebrate spring,_

 _We know once it's here_

 _The ancient troll prophecy_

 _Wont come to pass this year."_

With a relieved sigh he finished and the next child began to speak.

 _"_ _What is this prophecy?_

 _What did it say?_

 _Well that is the subject of our little play"_

Now was the moment where the majority of the group was to come out. They were the trolls. When the choirmaster did not immediately see them he quickly called out!

"Where are my trolls? I need my trolls!"

The group of trolls quickly came running out, quite awkwardly. As they tried to hold back laughter they began to speak…

 _"_ _Your future is bleak_

 _Your kingdom will splinter,_

 _Your land shall be cur…_

The children lost their resolve and burst into laughter. The director grew impatient and began yelling,

"STOP! Stop these shenanigans! This is not some silly comedy, Nils Norberg." Nils grew shy and looked at his feet as the choirmaster continued. "this is the troll's prophecy. This could be our fate." After a quick pause looking around he pointed to a little boy in the back, "Give me your gum" The boy stepped forward and handed it to him. The choirmaster looked disgusted and nodded, "Take it from ' _your future is bleak.'_ " The boys returned to their places shyly and began again, this time seriously.

 _"_ _Your future is bleak_

 _Your kingdom will splinter_

 _Your land shall be cursed_

 _In unending winter_

The choir master nodded "Good. Going on." The children smiled slightly and one of them stepped forward.

 _"_ _With blasts of cold will come dark art…"_

The child stepped back and another stepped forward…

 _"_ _and a ruler, with a frozen heart…"_

Another child stepped forward and continued…

 _"_ _Then all will perish in snow and ice…"_

 _"_ _UNLESS YOU ARE FREED WITH A SWORD SACRIFICE"_ yelled the other children jumping forward.

One of the children whispered (quite audibly) "What's a sword sacrifice?" his friend whispered back "Beats me." The choirmaster now extremely annoyed shouted "Quiet!" prompting the two whisperers to step back while another child continued.

 _"_ _But frozen starvation is not today's fate!_

 _Plus we have an extra special cause to celebrate_

 _The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect…"_

The choirmasters, having only given her the lines, gracious and kindest, grew upset and stopped the girl. "That will do." He said. The child continued

 _"…_ _Role modal this land has ever seen!_

 _Princess Elsa…"_

Becoming distracted she said to herself, not realising she was speaking out loud, "I really love her!" The choirmaster gave her a disapproving look as she returned to her script.

 _"_ _Becomes our Queen!"_

What was then supposed to happen was each child was supposed to file off stage, while one of the narrators was supposed to walk back on stage with a portrait of princess Elsa. The other narrator was to follow and end the play. But things did not go as planned.

 _"_ _Look! There she is!"_ yelled one of the children pointing.

Everyone's attention quickly went towards the castle where they could see the Princess, soon to be queen step out. Whispered broke out among the crowd and even the choirmaster lost focus for a moment. After a few minutes though, the choirmaster got the children back on track, reminding them that their performance is in one hour, and they need to get moving.


	50. For the First Time in Forever

**For the First Time in Forever**

As the children were practicing their play, the two princesses were getting ready for the big day. Elsa had been up since before dawn, trying to mentally prepare herself, while Anna barely managed to drag herself out of bed. If not for Kai's reminder of Elsa's coronation, Anna likely wouldn't have gotten out of bed. However, when she remembered the coronation she hurriedly jumped out of bed, put on her dress, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and ran out of her room singing.

 _"_ _The window is open_

 _So's that door_

 _I didn't know they did that anymore_

 _Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates!"_

She picked up a salad plate and looked at it gleam before resuming to running around the palace.

 _"_ _For years I roamed these empty halls_

 _Why have a ballroom with no balls_

 _Finally they're opening the gates"_

She now found herself at the bottom of a large staircase, shaking hands with a suit of aromor. She had done this many times, but never with a sense of hope behind it.

 _"_ _They'll be actual real live people_

 _It'll be totally strange_

 _But wow am I so ready for this change._

She quickly jumped out a window onto her swing and pulled herself to the top of the castle…

 _"_ _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _They'll be music, they'll be light_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I'll be dancing through the night_

As she ran into the castle gardens she continued to sing

 _"_ _I don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone…_

 _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I won't be alone_

As she reveled in this thought she noticed a family of ducks. Bending down she smiled and picked a few of the ducklings up, thinking out loud.

 _"_ _I can't wait to meet everyone… ahh_

 _What if I meet… the one_

She ran into the ballroom, to look at the lavish decorations and food before continuing to sing.

 _"_ _Tonight imagine me gown and all_

 _Fetchingly draped against the wall_

 _A picture of sophisticated grace"_

She noticed a wooden bust of a man, and pretending he was a real person, continued to sing

" _I suddenly see him standing there,_

 _A beautiful stranger tall and fair_

 _I wanna stuff some chocolate in may face_

Which she proceeded to do. With a mouthful of chocolate Anna continued to sing.

 _"_ _But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

 _Which is totally bizarre_

 _Nothing like the life I've led so far…_

She accidently threw the bust into the cake. Embarrassed she ran out of the room and continued her song.

 _"_ _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _They'll be magic they'll be fun_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I could be noticed by someone_

 _And I know it is totally crazy_

 _To dream I'd find romance_

 _But for the first time in forever…_

 _At least I've got a chance"_

As Anna stood, pretending to be a part of a photo, Elsa began to sing her own song in her room. She was trying to prepare herself for the trying day that was to follow.

" _Don't let them in_

 _Don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be._

Carefully she took off her gloves, looking at her father's portrait for encouragement.

 _"_ _Conceal_

 _Don't feel_

 _Put on a show…"_

She had picked up a candlestick and a little box to practice. Now she looked down on them and could see frost beginning to grow. Upset, she put them down quickly.

 _"_ _Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

As Elsa finished, she put on her gloves. Little did she know, Anna and her were singing the same words, albeit with very different feeling behind them.

As Anna ran excitedly through the halls, Elsa was slowly finishing putting on her gloves " _It's only for today."_

Now Anna was running down the steps into the courtyard, while Elsa opened her doors. Ready to command the guards to open the gates. Which is exactly what she did.

 _"_ _Tell the guards to open up the gates…"_

As Anna saw the gates being opened she sung happily " _The gates…"_

As Elsa sang the words her father had drilled into her head for so many years again, she walked out onto the balcony, to see her people. It was at this moment hundreds looked up to see the soon to be queen. Including a certain group of school children that should have been practicing for their upcoming show, her cousins whom she had kicked out of her room nearly a year previous and hundreds of citizens and dignitaries. At this defining moment Anna though, was still running around town like a child. Excited to once again see the town, for the third time in the last thirteen years.

 _"_ _For the first time in forever,_

 _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

 _A chance to change my lonely world_

 _A chance to find true love_

 _And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it hast to be today_

 _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _Nothings in my way…"_

Just as she was running down the pier a horse accidently crashed into her causing her to fall into a boat. Luckily the horses hoof stepped on it just in time and she did not fall in the water. However, the man behind the horse was about to become a large part of the princesses life. A part she would never see coming.

 **So, in case it wasn't clear, this chapter takes place at the same time as the last. The children were practicing their play, while Anna and Elsa got ready for the coronation. Again, thanks to all for reading and have a great day!**


	51. You're You

**You're You**

Hans stared off after the energetic awkward red head that was running off. He had only just met her, but he already felt attached to her. He knew he couldn't develop realy feelings for her, but at the same time there was something about her that he couldn't resist. She was so open and innocent.

Later after the coronation had occurred, Hans knew he needed to speak with Anna again. Upon finding her, he took her aside. He had a message he wanted to convey, but he wasn't quite sure where to start. Anna was the first to break the silence… "So… what are we doing?" she asked looking around at the whole room before letting her eyes settle on Hans. The only way Hans knew how to continue was through song.

 _'_ _Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip_

 _And other people watch their step, where you'll most likely trip_

 _Sure, your hairs not perfect_

 _And there's… what's that on your clothes?'_

Anna looked down at where Hans had pointed and noticed a nice smudge of what looked like strawberry jam. It was probably from the Smorgasbord she had eaten a little earlier. She blushed and attempted to clean it, but gave up and continued listening to Hans' singing.

 _'_ _Yeah you're kind of talkative_

 _With freckles on your nose…'_

 _But you're you, you , you_

 _And that's what makes me smile_

 _You're you, you, you_

 _So stay that way a while…'_

Anna was so overcome with emotion that she wanted to tell Hans how much she loved him as well. She tried…

 _'_ _Oh Hans… I'_

Hans interrupted her though and continued to sing.

 _'_ _You don't have to say a thing_

 _I know the way you feel,_

 _You're face is like an open book_

 _So honest, true and real…'_

Anna was impressed. They had only just met, and Hans already seemed to understand her so well.

 _'_ _Other people lie and cheat,_

 _When push may come to shove_

 _Your heart doesn't work like this_

 _So you're the girl I love…'_

Anna gasped happily and smiled, listening to the end of the song.

 _'_ _You're you, you , you_

 _That's how I hope you stay,_

 _You're you, you you_

 _But anyways, that's all I got to say'_

As Hans finished singing Anna ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Hans returned the favor and the two sat and talked for the next hour. Until they heard the bells signalling the start of the coronation party. As Anna once again ran off awkwardly, ready for more adventures and content in the knowledge that she finally had someone to love her, Hans once again stared after her. He felt all mixed up inside. Knowing that he would have to kill either her, or her sister or both, and that all of those options would devastate either him or Anna. Slowly as he thought through these feelings, he realized he would like Anna to stick around. He did find her entertaining. Slowly a plan developed in his mind, marry Anna and kill Elsa. Him being the male, would make him dominant over Anna, especially as he was born royal. If sometime in the future, Anna really got in the way, he could always stage some sort of accident for her, just as he will do for Elsa. It was with this new plan in mind that he headed towards the party room, determined to woo Anna over to the point of marriage. He was sure it wouldn't be difficult, with Anna already being so open and in love with him.


	52. Elsa and Marshmallow

**Elsa and Marshmallow**

So much had happened in the last couple days. Elsa was so confused and was only just beginning to register what had happened. She had frozen over Arendelle, revealed her powers, and run up the North mountain. She could probably never return. The worst part was that she kicked her sister out of her ice palace, without even taking the time to tell Anna she loved her. It had all happened so fast, now that Anna knew, Elsa hoped to be able to tell her all the things she had wanted to over the last thirteen years. But instead, she lost control again. Now all she had was one big gruff snow monster thing she had apparently made. As she sat on the steps of her ice palace, devastated she began to cry. Within a couple minutes tears were pouring down her cheeks and she had stopped trying to hold in her emotions. As the freezing tears hit the groud with a clink, she pondered why she even existed. _'If I am so dangerous and so broken… why am I even here?'_ she thought.

As she became more and more depressed, she felt an icy, snowy hand cover her whole back. As she looked up, she saw that big snowman thing she made to kick out her sister. His spikes were gone and he was looking at her quite concerned. Elsa quickly stopped the tears and looked him up and down. His sheer size took her by surprise and she looked down at her hands. "I made you?" she whispered. The snow monster nodded and made a little rumbly sound. Elsa smiled sadly, and the creature picked Elsa up, giving her a beautiful view of the snowy landscape she had created. She looked to the snow monster, "What should I call you?" she asked. "Marshmallow" he grumbled. "Huh," said Elsa. "That's an interesting name." "That's what the litte me said" grumbled the big creature. "Olaf?" questioned Elsa. The creature nodded and Elsa giggled. "Okay then, your big brother named you Marshmallow, I can live with that. Marshmallow it is!" Marshmallow nodded again and Elsa and him stared at each other for a minute.

Suddenly Marshmallow turned revealing a frozen Arendelle, dark and grey. Elsa gasped, and the tears started to fall again. She began to whisper to herself "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them show. Stop being a monster, stop, stop, stop…" Marshmallow, couldn't stand how Elsa was talking to herself and decided to step up. "Elsa no monster" he rumbled deeply. Elsa nodded her head, "Yes, Elsa monster." She replied. "Look at what I have done to Arendelle, any number of people could die in this. I am no queen, I don't deserve to be here." She continued. Marshmallow shook his head firmly. "No monster Elsa. You make me, I am good. You make Olaf, he is good. You love, that makes you good. No monster" Elsa smiled, "yes, but I can't control my powers…" she said sadly. "You will, you need practice" rumbled the gigantic snowman. Elsa smiled a little and hugged Marshmallow's finger. Marshmallow smiled and enveloped her in his hand. After a few minutes He put Elsa down and told her to make things with her powers. At first nothing worked, he said a tree, and a blast of ice destroyed a nearby tree. He said a carriage, she sliced off his leg. But then she repaired it before he fell. After that she only got better and better, ending by creating a taller door and sturdier stairs so Marshmallow could join her in the ice palace. And for the first time in thirteen years, Elsa felt valued, she felt needed, she felt almost happy. That night she fell asleep with a small smile tugging on her lips, and she woke up feeling rested and happy, ready to spend another day with this Marshmallow she had created.

 **Hi everyone, thank you so much for continuing to read this story, even with the long and random gaps in publishing! Especially since I know my writing is going downhill with my decrease in editing. My life is crazy right now. Well, it always is, but especially right now as I am in the middle of final projects and exams and have agreed to help with a couple outside of school projects! Anyway, I just wanted to go over my plan for the future of this story with all of you. I am planning 2 - 3 more chapters, basically the rest of the movie. After I will probably write a sequel on what I think should happen after the movie ends, I have a lot of ideas on it. Once again, thank you all so much for being so loyal to this story! Until the next chapter...**


	53. Life's too Short

**Hi everyone! So sorry for such a long delay in this story! I have been very busy with school and daily life. I have finished this story and will put up all the chapters now. I am also hoping to start working on a sequel sometime in the near future. Hope you enjoy!**

There was snow everywhere. It was swirling fast and hard. Quickly it fell into people's eyes, ears, and throats. The coldness froze to the bone, and in the middle of this brutal snowstorm, sat the creator, Elsa. She found herself sitting on the ground, tears running down her cheeks, worried for her sister. As she wonders where she is, a voice broke through the hurling winds. It was Hans " _You can't run from this…_ " Elsa was overwhelmed, she was panicked, " _Just take care of my sister…_ " she heard herself say. Then, the response she dreaded, _"Your sister? She came back from the mountain weak and cold, she said that you froze her heart…"_ Elsa couldn't believe it. She had failed, all those years locked away, for nothing. She didn't even hear everything Hans said next, _"Her skin was ice, her hair turned white"_ He paused, and Elsa knew what was coming, she prayed she was wrong, but a moment later _"Your sister is dead… because of you."_ She collapsed, the snow stopped.

 _"_ _Sadness swirls within me like the snow_

 _I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know_

 _There's no way I can win_

 _But I wish that I had been there for her long ago…"_

Little did Elsa know, her sister was alive and on the frozen lake with her. She was walking slowly, her body numbed by the cold. looking for her sister, even though her body was quickly freezing. As Elsa sang this last line in her head, Anna somehow took over, as if she could read Elsa's mind.

 _"_ _Life's too short"_

 _"_ _To be such an oblivious fool,_

 _So reckless that I couldn't see,_

 _Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved_

 _That I only ever thought of me_

 _I wish I saw things clearly_

 _I guess I'm just not the sort,_

 _Now all I know, is,_

 _Life's too short."_

As Anna finished, she finally noticed Elsa. The sound of a sword is what got her attention, and as she watched her sister, helpless, unaware of what was going on she knew she had to do something. Looking up, she looked at Kristoff for a minute, knowing that he was her last chance. But she also knew that she was Elsa's last chance, and with that thought in her mind, she turned and ran towards her sister, the ice fully encasing her.


	54. Deportation

It had only been a matter of hours but so much had happened in the village of Arendelle. After Anna had frozen, the sister's love quickly thawed her, and showed Elsa the true key to controlling her powers. With summer restored to Arendelle, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven found themselves with a slight problem on their hands. What to do with Hans. As the kingdom rejoiced over the return of the warm weather, the royals found themselves back in the castles courtroom, contemplating.

"I say he should be locked up forever." Stated Kristoff firmly. Anna looked up at him and smiled, gently placing her hand on his back. Elsa, just realizing that she had no idea who this man was decided she first needed to question his authority. "Excuse me, but… who are you?" she questioned cautiously. "Oh… ah… well… you see… we… trolls… Anna…." Kristoff quickly became flustered, rubbing his hair and blushing, he looked everywhere but at the powerful queen. While Elsa stood confused, Anna smiled in amusement and decided to explain herself. "Elsa, it's ok. He helped me on this whole journey. He was the one who made sure I got back to the castle, who kept me warm and held me close when I needed it. He's not perfect, but he'll do. Elsa looked slightly alarmed, worried her sister was already engaged to this man. "Don't worry Elsa, we are taking things slow." Relieved Elsa turned back to the gruff mountain man.

"As much as I want to see that treacherous man behind bars, this is a matter that also involves the Southern Isles. Although, we could very well charge and try him under Arendelle law, as he did attempt murder, and commit an act of treason within our borders, that is also a lot of money and energy put on our judicial system. Let alone the cost of his medicine, food, and water. I propose we deport him back to the southern isles and banish him from the kingdom of Arendelle. This way, we never need to worry about him within our borders. It is likely that Hans older brother, the current King, Christian, will also have some sanctions he will place on Hans.

It was with this that Hans found himself being shoved into a small prison cell, upon his own boat. He was ashamed. He arrived clean, shaven, a prince… now, he was dirty, embarrassed, and not even sure he still had claim to his title as Prince. Lacking all his dignity, he curled up into a small ball and fell asleep, hoping it would be a very long time before he reached the Southern Isles, and the wrath of his brothers.


	55. Wait Kristoff?

**Wait...Kristoff?**

It had only been a day. One day since Anna had been frozen, Elsa had learned to control her powers, and since Hans had been deported. Now Elsa stood in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by her subjects, Anna to her right, hidden away in the crowd, Kristoff and Sven hidden way in the back, away from the crowd. No one was quite sure where Olaf had gone. Earlier that day Elsa had held a public conference with the kingdom to explain her powers, the events of the last few days, and to call this skating party she was planning. Nervous as she was, no one thought she was a monster. The whole kingdom accepted her just as she was and cheered her on. Now as she called 'ready?' to her kingdom, she watched as children and adult's faces lit up with delight and suspense. She felt the coldness running through her veins, and through her feet. She watched with delight as a controlled skating rink showed up, skate blades attached themselves to the soles of the citizen's feet, and a light snow began to fall. It wasn't cold, just a beautiful summer day on the ice rink. Surrounded by her kingdom and family, Elsa finally felt like she had found her place. Smiling, she watched as Anna shuffled up to her, barely staying on her feet.

"I like the open gates!" said Anna, Elsa smiled, "We are never closing them again." Then, smirking, Elsa transformed Anna's boots into skates and before Anna could even finish her sentence of protest, Elsa pulled her out onto the rink and had her twirling and spinning. Anna struggled to stay upright, but enjoyed it all the same.

Hours later, as citizens were beginning to head home, Elsa and Anna found themselves back inside the castle. As they were sipping hot cocoa they heard a faint call " _Anna?"_ Anna looked around, but saw no one. The girls giggled, thinking they had imagined it. However, a few minutes later, they heard a loud clang and someone mutter "Oh no, no, no… I hope that wasn't valuable… HELLO?" then they heard a sigh, "how does anyone find their way around a place this big?" The girls giggled, "it's Kristoff!" exclaimed Anna, running out to find where he had vanished to. Elsa trailed behind, not wanting to intrude, but equally intrigued by this big gruff mountain man that had clearly stolen Anna's heart.

After a few minutes of searching, Anna found Kristoff in the portrait gallery, jumping into his arms she gave him a small peck on the cheek before turning to find Elsa. To her surprise, Elsa was nowhere to be found. "Elsa?" yelled Anna. A second later Elsa appeared at the doorway, clearly not sure what to do. Kristoff awkwardly put Anna down, and stepped away from her, unsure of how the queen would react. After all, she could control ice and snow with a flick of her had. As Elsa walking into the wall, Kristoff quickly bowed down to Elsa causing her to chuckle softly. "You don't have to do that… I'm sorry, what's your name again?" "Kristoff, your majesty" he replied, rising to his feet. "Kristoff?" questioned Elsa, staring right into his face. Kristoff became quite nervous under the intense stare of the queen. He nodded and looked away. "That's right! Kristoff!" exclaimed Elsa. Everything about her, from her facial expression, to her voice, was reminiscent to Anna, upon her discovery of Olaf.

Anna and Kristoff were both very confused. "Elsa?" asked Anna softly. Elsa looked at Anna, a small smile on her lips. Then she looked back at Kristoff, "Kristoff, was your mother's name Heidi, by any chance?" Kristoff looked at her, bewildered. He nodded slowly, "why, yes… but how did you know." The queen was starting to make him quite uncomfortable. Elsa nodded, her smile growing. "Wait here!" she yelled to both Anna and Kristoff as she ran out of the room. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other in confusion, before nodding, but Elsa was already gone.

A few minutes later, Elsa returned. In her hands was a birthday card, the paper was old and falling apart. She handed the card to Kristoff, who looked at it. Slowly he began to understand. He gasped and passed the card to Anna. Anna however, did not remember a thing. Elsa giggled as she watched Kristoff's face light up with a world of memories he thought he had lost forever. "What! What is it?" exclaimed Anna. Elsa began to explain "Anna, do you remember a little boy that used to live in the castle with us. It was a long time ago, long before the accident and our separation. Back when we were one big happy family." Anna shook her head, but slowly as she thought very hard, her memory began to come back. "Oh" she gasped. "Yes, there was a boy. His mom would look after us while papa and mama were in meetings. He had blonde hair!" she thought out loud. Then she realized. Looking at Kristoff in amazement, she whispered "you were that boy" Kristoff and Elsa nodded. "I forgot all about those times. First my father, then that fateful day with my mother." Kristoff shook his head sadly. "The only real peaceful time in my life was when I was in the castle here." Both girls looked at him, intrigued. "Well, we know about your father, he died in an ice harvesting accident, right?" Kristoff nodded sadly. "But, what happened to your mother" asked Anna.

As Kristoff told his story the girls grew sadder and sadder. "I'm so sorry Kristoff" said Elsa, truly touched by his story. Anna stayed silent, a confused look on her face. "But, how did you find the trolls?" asked Anna. Kristoff smiled, realizing who had brought him to the trolls. He briefly explained how he found Sven, and then the ice trail he saw. Slowly all the pieces began to fall into place. How Kristoff had seen the trolls 'do it before,' how Sven was in a way a gift from the King to Kristoff, how their lives had crossed so many times before. It felt right, the three of them together, as it always had in their childhood, and it only caused Anna to love him more. As Elsa had a room made up for both Kristoff and Olaf, and a special barn built for Sven, the five of them felt completely at peace and ready to face whatever adventure they might stumble upon next.

 _End_

 ** _Well everyone, that's it! Thank you to everyone for all your support and encouragement throughout this story, even with such large gaps in between chapters. As I said, I am planning a sequel that I hope to put up within the week! Until the next story, and thanks again!_**


End file.
